A Story of Love
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: It was unexpected and mysterious, but that's what led them to each other. A girl and a boy never could have met in stranger circumstances, and they didn't regret a single thing. Not even after all of the obliviousness and heartache they went through. PLS READ AUTHORS NOTE IN FIRST CHAPTER! Bridgette and Felix! PV Version! Rated T for minor violence and swearing (Though censored)
1. Prologue: A Twisted Promise

Shandy: We finish one story and start another.

Candy: *shrugs* Oh well.

Shandy: Anyway, this story is basically what we thought would happen if they had stayed with the PV version. We are only using information that we got off of the PV video that you can watch on you tube, so most of this will be different from the main series.

Candy: And the lore will also be different, so we don't wanna hear any 'But that's not how it is', or 'Actually, this is the real reason'. This is only using a little information from the series and from what we get off of the video. Nothing more.

Shandy: With that warning set in place, we'll be uploading three different chapters today.

Candy: Enjoy!

08365082708357082735082750827508237508275082738578378572357023875082730

A tall, intimidating man with sharp features remained completely blank-faced as he stared at the young, trembling man before him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you through you're ridiculous babbling." The man sighed, raising a hand to his temples. Gel was probably used to keep his hair down, as it was slicked and parted on his left. It was a very light blonde color, but his eyes were a cold, emotionless pale blue.

"Th-Th-The sh-ship-p-pment was su-successfully c-c-carried on-t-to the d-docs, s-s-ir." The young man trembled. "B-But-t wh-when we o-opened th-th-the box, th-there was-s nothing th-there."

"So you're telling me." The elder said in a low and dangerous voice. "That the two most powerful jewels in history _disappeared without a trace?"_

"Th-They are g-gathering a s-search p-p-party to f-f-find them."

"They better be." The man turned around. "You are dismissed." The young man ran from the room like hell was on his feet, and perhaps it was. The man stared at the picture of a beautiful woman with chocolate brown eyes and long, blonde hair.

"For our family, Anna." He said, picking up a cup of wine from the counter and holding it out to the photo. "For wherever you may be. For our son. I will find you, and I will give us the world in the process."

08237580723057802375702375802375807320587387502873523075738


	2. 1- Bridgette and Tikki

08237580723057802375702375802375807320587387502873523075738

Bridgette Creatif was your average teenage girl.

Her hair was a navy blue, her eyes a dark shade of blue bell blue that always sparkled in happiness. That combination, along with her half-chinese heritage, made her very popular amongst the boys (though, she denied it every time). She lived in an art studio, as her father was a sculptor and her mother a good businesswoman.

Though Creatif Structures was a fairly new shop in the streets of Paris, France, it was already deemed the most popular. Especially because Bridgette loved to make side-projects to sell alongside her father's creations. Sometimes they were hats and scarves (anything larger was kept for the family or close friends. Only a few were sold, and people went crazy over them) and her legendary cooking skills were wild. Samples were also offered while people walked around to observe the artwork.

She was very outgoing and optimistic, placing a smile on everyone's face.

The only thing so far that no one knew about her, was that she was a bad-luck magnet.

On seemingly sunny days she would walk outside and it would start to rain. She would forget a lot of things at home, burn her tongue from 'cooled off' drinks, and even trip over her own two feet many, _many_ times. One of the most recent ones was walking along the sidewalk, and then get splashed by a car from them driving through a puddle.

That was, until today.

When she discovered another secret.

She hadn't really taken notice of it at first, as she worked on homework and a few beanies, but eventually her eyes found what was different about the room.

A pair of earrings were laying innocently on her desk.

She placed her project down and rolled her chair over to the spot where the earrings sat, contemplating very much on just what they were and looked like. Studs, with gold lining around the outside, a red background, and five black dots in a polka dot pattern also surrounded by gold. She eyed them suspiciously.

Her parents knew that she didn't really care for jewelry, so if they got her any it was simple and not over the top like these. They also always presented them to her in person, having always told her that they love to see her reaction to the presents. She also knew that, out of the earrings that she did own, this pair was not one of them.

So why was it there?

Hesitantly, she picked them up and observed them. They glinted in the light of her lamp, shining in a way that almost transfixed Bridgette. Slowly, turning to her mirror, she put them on.

Observing herself, she noticed with much pleasure that it looked good in her current outfit, which was similar to her every-day outfit. White shirt under a black jacket and then blue jean shorts. Not very noticeable unless one was looking. She found herself adoring them by the minute.

She remembered her bad luck as she nearly tripped over herself spinning around and giving herself multiple different views. She smiled, knowing that Ladybugs are lucky, and exclaimed.

"These are now my lucky earrings!" She told herself. She was about to sit down when something tugged on one of her two pigtails, the hair reaching to about her mid-back.

She turned around, but saw no one there but herself in the reflection of her mirror.

"That's weird." Bridgette murmured. She felt the tug again and shook her head. Her pigtails came into plain view in the mirror, but there was nothing on them.

Shrugging, Bridgette turned around, only to find a glowing red creature, about the size of her hand and a half, floating in front of her. The red creature had sky-blue eyes that were beaming up at her warmly. On the center of it's forehead was a sign of a four-leafed clover, something that Bridgette could never seem to find as a child. It had antennas sticking out of it's head, and little wings on her back. It's legs were crossed in the air, and her arms were slightly behind her in excitement.

"Hello Bridgette!" The creature said, positively bubbling in happiness. "I've been waiting for you for a while now! My name's Tikki- and I'm the embodiment of good-luck and creation!"

Now, after this played out, Bridgette would swear that she had reacted in the most natural way possible.

But that was not the truth.

Bridgette stared at the creature for a few seconds, disbelief and shock on her face. Bridgette moved her hand and pointed at the creature named Tikki, hesitantly pointing it right on the four leafed clover.

"Hey! That spot's sensitive!" Tikki exclaimed.

And that was when Bridgette broke.

She screamed, jumping back in shock as she did so.

"What the heck are you?!" She shouted. "What are you doing here- in my room?! Is Papa pulling a prank on me?! What about Maman? Oh, I know, it has something to do with Liz, doesn't it? Did she send Samantha to go through my things again?!"

"No, Bridgette, no one went through your-"

"And how do you know my name?! Oh my gosh- you're a spy aren't you?! Well, I'm not having it." Bridgette grabbed Tikki, who was oddly calm as the situation played out, and remained unfazed as Bridgette threw her out the window.

"Not today, Liz and Samantha! Not today you stupid government! Bridgette Creatif is smarter than you think!" She bellowed into the calm and quiet of her room, shutting the window.

Then she promptly sat down in her seat, satisfied, and rolled her chair back over to her project-

Only to see Tikki looking _very_ displeased.

"What- but- but I threw you out the window!" Bridgette exclaimed. " _Nothing_ ever comes back from being thrown out the window!"

"Well, now that you know you can't get rid of me, let's start over." Tikki said very calmly. "My name is Tikki. I am the embodiment of good luck and creation. I was kidnapped from my home, and when I came to you're home I sensed your presence." Tikki floated up to Bridgette, who only leaned away a bit, before continuing. "There is a man out there- a very dangerous man who plans to use me for evil. I chose you to not only protect me- but the world from what would happen."

"M-Me?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes." Tikki smiled, the optimistic-ness of her coming back as she explained things, the serious and upset tone slowly ebbing away. "You're the only one in the world that fully awakened me from my vessel- the Ladybug Earrings. As such, you have been bestowed with the power to become a superhero, and fight alongside your partner. Together, you will protect the world!"

"The earrings…" Bridgette muttered, her hands coming up to feel the said stones. "But… why me?"

"Because you're special, Bridgette." Tikki said. "You're personality, even with your upbringing, is just the type that my chosen have."

"Ok." Bridgette nodded. Tikki was about to say more, but Bridgette shyly continued, smiling at the kwami. "Do you mind if I sleep on this? It's… a lot to take in."

"Of course!" Tikki beamed. "I'll go and find a place to rest- I'll see you tomorrow, Bridgette!" Then the kwami disappeared.

' _I'm going crazy.'_ Bridgette thought to herself as she turned off the lights and hopped in bed.

28075082737508237508237057273578027307023570


	3. 2- Felix and Plagg

28075082737508237508237057273578027307023570

Felix Solennel was your average teen…

As far as being the son of a major business CEO went.

He had platinum blonde hair that was considered long, but appropriate for his peers. His eyes were a steely winter blue, and you often saw him looking like his father. No hint of amusement, no showing of any feelings other than neutral. That was just how they lived.

Everyone considered Felix one of the luckiest people in Paris, France, and Felix knew this. And that he was. He knew of the many people who walked the streets of Paris daily with many problems and stress on their plates. He knew that some of them even lived on those streets, starving away. His father often told him the same thing whenever they donated to a charity. How unlucky the common people were, and that it was their duty to help them. So he considered himself a very lucky teen.

He had his future planned out for him- he was glad that he didn't have to find it like all of the other kids his age did. He actually enjoyed the mathematics that running a business had, having a talent for math and the practical sciences. He had his own salary for working as the second in command in specific sections of the company. Only once or twice had he really taken over multiple sections at a time, but he considered that easy to do, so there were no worries for when he were to take over.

The business, you might be curious about, was Solennel Industries. They branched from clothes to the newest technology, and to museums. He had had multiple jobs in all of the broad categories they had, but they were mostly known for their technology. He had only visited the top-secret lab once- where technologies of all kinds were being developed and perfected. His father said that Felix wasn't ready, and he completely trusted his father's judgement.

But today…

Felix did something that a normal businessman's son wouldn't do.

He found a mysterious box that wasn't his own in his bag, and he didn't tell anyone. Or return it to the lost and found. Or even try to find who put it in his bag.

For you see, Felix is a sucker for mysteries.

He often read or watched mystery shows. Sometimes Sherlock Holmes, sometimes Bones, sometimes Leverage or Criminal Minds. He often wondered that, if he wasn't so lucky, he would be a detective instead. But that was ridiculous. Being as lucky as he was, trying to go for something of lower status was appalling.

So, he decided that he would settle his attraction to mystery by solving this one.

Felix pulled out his own personal recorder and began recording as he placed it on his desk.

"The black box is octagonal. Four red lines outline the edges of the box, right angles at the corners. Very intricate patterns. In the middle is a mandala- also very intricate. Probably an imitation or is something ancient. Center of the mandala is the yin-yang symbol, making me believe that it is of Chinese Origin. Box is smooth- whoever owned it took great care in it."

Felix opened the box, and then continued to note his observations.

"The box is like any other jewelry box when opening- inside is red, red silk on top of cusion for the bottom. Wall on the inside suggests that two different pieces of jewelry used to reside in this box. They were probably preferred to be kept separate, indicating that they might've gotten tangled should they touch. On the right, the imprint in the silk cushion shows that it might be earrings that have laid there for a long time. Unsure if it's just the silk though. On the left is a black ring. The center of attention on the ring is a cat's head. Two green jewels reside for the eyes, might be emeralds, and the center of the forehead contains a diamond red jewel, might be ruby. Can't be sure without testing, but testing might ruin the ring. Band is thin. Unsure of what metal it's made of, or how old or expensive it is. Those can be discovered through research and future testing, as long as it does not ruin the ring."

Felix picked up the ring, holding it in his hand as he tested how it felt.

"Feels like father's ring, telling me that it probably is made by the same manufacturer or materials. This ring is expensive, then. Still might be an heirloom." He placed it on his fingers until he found it fit on his right middle finger. "Fits on right middle finger, note to self to get ring size for said finger later, very comfortable to wear." He moved to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. He paused. "Won't come off though. This'll spell trouble. I'll try soap or butter." He stood up and moved to the bathroom, spraying water on the ring and washing his hands. It still wouldn't move.

He walked back into his room, but found that his recording device was… broken, right where he left it. He narrowed his eyes, observing the room.

He wasn't alone.

A sudden thud coming from his bookshelf had him walking over to the bookshelf on the wall of his room. A whole section of books had fallen down, and something was struggling under the pile of the books. Felix slowly crept over, raising up the pocket knife that he kept by his side at all times. Being the son of a CEO was never safe.

Just then a glowing black creature floated out of the pile.

"Well, those are interesting, but they're no fun. There's gotta be something entertaining _somewhere_ in here." The being said. Felix froze, observing it with a careful eye. It was black, but also glowing somehow. It had big green eyes with small, black slits for what he guessed were pupils. It was very cat-like, with whiskers and a tail. The strange being was about to float away, but Felix dropped his pocket knife and leapt toward the creature, trapping it in his hands.

"What are you?" Felix asked curiously, observing the squirming black creature.

"Oh, let go of me!" The creature whinned. "I just want my precious Camembert and something to entertain me!"

"Isn't Dairy bad for cats?"

"Isn't it bad to be starving?" Plagg shot back. An idea came to Felix's mind.

"I'll get you Camembert if you tell me what you are and why you're here." Felix replied.

"Fine." Plagg scowled at Felix. "The name's Plagg. I'm the embodiment of bad luck and destruction. I came to you because someone was trying to use me for a means of evil. You're the only one that is worthy of me. Also, I come from that ring on your finger. You can become a hero using it and fight against whoever it is that wants to use us for evil, there'll be a partner fighting with who. Whether you want to or not kid, you're my protector. Now, can I have my cheese?" Felix let the creature go in shock, sitting there as he contemplated.

"Hey, you ok?" Plagg asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're facial expression hasn't changed at all since you met me."

"Why would it?"

"Is your face cursed to be stuck like that? That's unattractive." Plagg cackled, and Felix scowled.

"No, this is the face expected of me from my peers."

"Well, they're no fun." Plagg scoffed. "I'll get expressions out of you yet. Now, cheese!" Felix sighed, attempting to take the ring off again, only for it to stay.

This was gonna cause a headache.

8326582360582837085728375827350823750827758037508235708237857028


	4. 3- The Calm Before the Storm

Shandy: We have a review!

Candy: Yay!

Shandy: Well, KawaiiFanficLover, you'll find out in a few chapters. Not yet, but in a few chapters. :3

Candy: Enjoy the story!

Shandy: Please tell us what you think!

8326582360582837085728375827350823750827758037508235708237857028

Bridgette yawned, sitting up in her bed and stretching as she did so. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, crawling out of her bed and to her desk, where she kept her online Diary. Plugging it in and entering a password, she began to write.

 _Dear Diary, I had the strangest dream last night. I found a pair of earrings on my desk and put them on, and this strange creature named Tikki-_

"Good morning Bridgette!"

"Gah!" Bridgette fell off of her chair and turned around frantically to see the creature- Tikki, from before.

"Are you ok?" Tikki asked, tilting her head curiously as she floated around the other.

"Fine." Bridgette rubbed her head as she sat up. "Happens all the time." 'And that was no dream.' She added in her head idly.

"Oh, that's good." Tikki sighed in relief. "I hate to bother you, but do you have any cookies?"

"Cookies?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah! Like chocolate chip- those are my favorite." Tikki said happily. Bridgette smiled.

"Yeah, I have some from yesterday downstairs. I'll be a sec." She smiled and moved to her door, opening it. It lead to her hall- on the other side was her parents bedroom. They wouldn't be up yet, as Bridgette liked waking up early in the morning. It helped her get started on cooking before school. Speaking of which, tomorrow would be her first day of high school. She grabbed some chocolate chip cookies, and pulled out a tray to place her cereal, bowl, and a pint of milk on, before going upstairs again to Tikki.

"Thank you!" The creature cried, picking up a cookie and taking a bite out of it. Bridgette sat down on the floor and Tikki sat across from her, watching Bridgette make her breakfast. After a few moments of silence, Bridgette spoke.

"You said… that I'm your protector?" She asked.

"Yup!"

"And what does that entitle?"

"Well…" Tikki looked to the side before smiling at Bridgette again. "You have to protect me from any harm that might come my way. You can do this by transforming into a hero, and keeping your earrings on at all times! When you transform, I help you with fighting. I do have many years of past chosen and fighting up my sleeve, so you don't have to worry about that. You just have to think of what you want to do, and I'll help you do it."

"What makes the earrings so special?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, I'm bound to them." Tikki admitted. "If they fall into the wrong hands, then the world as we know it will disappear. The whole universe will be destroyed if the same person also has their hands on Plagg."

"Plagg?"

"A fellow Kwami." Tikki explained. "He is the complete opposite of me. His protector and your protector might fight side by side, but let's hope that whoever was searching for me and Plagg give up before then. You shouldn't have to transform unless trouble arises." Bridgette nodded slowly.

"So, I'm your protector?"

"Yup!" Tikki beamed, and Bridgette found herself liking the other more and more with every optimistic comment. "And in thanks, you get my blessing!"

"Blessing?" Bridgette asked. "What blessing?"

"Mine, silly." Tikki giggled. "You'll have more luck than you've ever had before! Not to mention that you'll get stronger and learn how to fight, and you'll get creative surges that'll help you with everyday life!"

"Good Luck? Given to me?" Bridgette laughed. "Please, I'm the unluckiest person in the world! Flowers wilt as I walk, the sun hides behind a cloud when I come out, I'm constantly bumping into things and tripping over myself!"

"It'll be different, but noticeable. You will have good luck in your life, Bridgette." Tikki promised.

"Alright… how am I supposed to protect you? You're too big to fit in my bag…"

"I can shrink!" Tikki said happily, and soon the other was only the size of Bridgette's palm. Tikki went back to her original size not that long later. "But that's the smallest I can be."

"That's cool." Bridgette said. "Do you want to come with me today? I'll just be cooking in our kitchen and knitting in my spare time, maybe a few designs, but at some point I have to leave and go back-to-school shopping."

"I'd love to, Bridgette!"

208365802380578036857205782378057082375082375807235720758237582375

"You know, you won't find me or Tikki in a book in this dusty old place." Plagg said blatantly. He was floating in the air lazily, watching his chosen guardian as he opened up a book and glanced through it before putting it back.

"I'm not looking for you, cheese-ball, I'm looking for some school books."

"School?"

"A place where kids go to learn." Felix explained. "I'm smarter than most of the people in my grade, but father said that I need to learn how to interact with the younger generations and enrolled me into school. This'll be my first year."

"Are you nervous?"

"Course not. I've been in charge of multiple parts of business, why would I be nervous of a daycare center for immature children?" Plagg raised an eyebrow.

Felix didn't know, but when he had put the ring on, a bond had formed between him and Plagg. Plagg could feel every emotion Felix did, and vice versa.

Plagg just knew how to hide those feelings from the bond.

Smirking, the embodiment of Destruction and Misfortune flew up to some higher shelves and ran his paw along the books. This caused them to fall upon his charge, one of them landing on his head open.

Giddy, Plagg quickly flew down to see his charge's reaction to it. Felix stood stiff before leveling a harsh glare on Plagg. Plagg cackled. This boy wasn't naive.

He would be fun to be with, even if he was a sour puss.

"Don't play around Plagg."

"I don't care, at least I achieved my goal." Plagg replied smartly.

"And, pray tell, what is that?" Felix asked, unamused.

"To get your mind off of that silly thing called school."

"I don't need to take my mind off of it. It doesn't bother me." Felix replied blatantly.

"You can deny it all you want kid, but I can see the truth." Plagg laughed. "And you should've seen your face."

"Whatever." Felix turned away and crouched down, picking up the books that had fallen, and placing them on a nearby table for the Library workers to put away. Then he turned back to looking for his school books.

Plagg only grew more excited.

Felix was a challenge, and he liked a good challenge.

180658017057385702873082370782375807387582737508237520375807375


	5. 4- Their First Encounter

Shandy: Alright- KawaiiFanficLover, thanks again for reviewing!

Candy: And yes, I wish this was an anime too. So bad.

Shandy: Anyway- we hope you enjoy!

180658017057385702873082370782375807387582737508237520375807375

"Take this." The scary man from before handed a mysterious figure a bird call. The man was legally psycho, he knew. He had been placed in prison multiple times because of his strange obsession with pigeons, but that was what made this opportunity perfect. "It'll help you control the Pigeons, you just have to draw them out, and take the ring and the earrings."

"Of course." The man bowed. "Rrrooo, Rrrrooolllloooo, and just who do I say sent me?" The man thought for a moment, and then smirked.

"Hawkmoth."

0836508370857273572803758728037508728305780273570823570823875

Bridgette had been doing just fine that day. Although, she fell a lot, it was less than usual. Again, she mentally reminded herself to thank Tikki for her blessing as she found some good markers and placed them in her basket.

Just then, a flock of pigeons flew by the window, chasing after some people. Bridgette didn't pay much mind until three more came by. She lifted her shoulder bag up to talk to Tikki, showing her the window.

"What do you think caused this?" Bridgette asked.

"The evil man who's looking for me." Tikki said. "You need to transform!"

"How do I do that?" Bridgette asked.

"Just say Spots on!"

"Alright, Tikki. Spots on!" Bridgette cried. A red light surrounded her body, and Tikki squealed as she was sucked into the earrings, which glowed briefly as the magical transformation took place.

Black spandex started to form around her neck, forming a collar of sorts before it turned red, creating the rest of the suit. While her arms and legs were purely red, black spots decorated her torso, chest, and back. The black bands that held her hair in the pigtails became red, with ribbon trailing down from them to her knee. The last thing that happened was a red mask that covered her face.

Bridgette admired her suit for a bit before she ran out into the street, following the birds that were currently kidnapping people.

80236508230857082735872803757803750728375802375082358720837508273587

"Plagg, what the h*** was that?" Felix asked as something slammed into the doors of the library.

"They're after me." Plagg replied. "I'll help you while in suit, just say Claws out."

"Claws out? What kind of-" Felix wasn't given time to finish as Plagg was sucked into the ring. A bright, but black, light emitted from it and he held it up in the air. Starting from his hand, a black-leather looking fabric replaced his clothes. He supposed it was spandex, as it was easy to move around in- easier than leather. Claws grew on his fingertips (he thought that they're attached to the suit, but he can't be sure and doesn't want to find out). As it traveled down, it revealed his collar around his neck was sticking up, and a big, golden bell hanging where a zipper or button would be. Black cat ears appeared on his head, messing up his hair and letting it fall loose, sticking up in odd places. He could feel his canines grow a bit, and a black mask appeared over his face. As the black mask appeared, the whites of his eyes turned a light green.

Meanwhile, as the black fabric grew on his lower body, two different belts wrapped around his waist, the buckle being a silver cat head- the same type of cat head the one on his ring possesed. A black tail connected to the two belts protruded from the said accessories, swishing this way and that.

With the transformation done, Felix frowned, catching a vision of himself in the windows. He lifted a hand up to his ears, and found that he could _feel them._ He lowered his hand and realized that his human ears were gone, and that his eyes had changed, and _how sharp were his canines?!_

"Plagg, what have you done to me?!" He exclaimed.

" _Relax, kid. Your ears will come back when you detransform."_ Plagg spoke in his head. " _We have to find Tikki's guardian- they'll be in red with black spots."_

"Okay, okay." Felix sighed, exasperated, before running outside.

2083650825087280375082308758273857802375827305872075082735208357

"Tikki, what do I do?" Bridgette asked. She couldn't follow the birds anymore, as she had followed them through a one-way street. She watched as another group flew over the buildings.

How was she supposed to follow them now?!

" _Jump."_

"What?!"

" _Just Jump!"_ Bridgette swallowed nervously, crouched down, and jumped.

She only expected for her normal jump height to work, but instead she found herself launching into the air, just barely landing balanced on the top of the building.

"Ok, ok, so apparently I can jump really high. That's cool." Bridgette talked to herself, breathing heavily and calming down from the fear that had accelerated her heart-rate. She moved to continue following the Pigeons, but that was when a black blur came running toward her.

"Watch out!"

"EEEIIIII!" Bridgette was suddenly ran over by someone in black. They toppled over the buildings for a moment before he ended up on top of her, and they stared at each other.

"You must be the partner Tikki was talking about." Bridgette muttered.

"Then you were the one Plagg talked about." Felix admitted. Then he stood up, blush on his face before holding a hand out to her. She accepted it, and he pulled her up.

" _Chat Noir."_ Plagg whispered in his head.

"I'm… Chat Noir." Felix- Chat Noir tested the name out. "You?"

" _Ladybug."_

"I'm Ladybug." Bridgette replied.

"Do you know what's going on?" Chat Noir asked.

"Just that Pigeons are kidnapping people." Bridgette- Ladybug, replied.

"How does that work?"

"How does us getting magical jewels and becoming their guardians work?" Ladybug shot back.

Chat Noir's eyes widened. That would be the first time anyone had shot something back to him. It was playful, and something that intrigued him greatly as he had seen such things on TV. He was scolded for any smart-aleck comebacks, but to see another person (presumably his age) doing it… It soothed his nerves and worries (that weren't there, he insisted) about going to school with other kids his age.

"How will we do this?"

"Well, I've just been following the stupid birds." She admitted. "Hoping they'd lead me to whoever was causing this."

"That's a good plan." He paused. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"That's okay- we are new at this." She winked at him, and his heart throbbed for some, illogical reason. "Come on Chat, let's go." And she raced away. He watched, struck in surprise for a moment, before he started to run as well, at some point transitioning to all fours.

If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that he had just found another mystery hidden behind a red mask.

And he wanted to solve it.

2806536526592635792659726375962936579267956792562796579267956792356297365


	6. 5- Mr Pigeon: A Hilarious Opponent

Shandy: Yeah, We don't normally write stoic characters, so it's going to be a bit hard to stay in character, but we're going to do our best!

Candy: Enjoy the story!

2806536526592635792659726375962936579267956792562796579267956792356297365

It didn't take long to follow the Pigeons to the Eiffel Tower, where a strange man stood on top of a group of pigeons. He was dressed in different shades of grey, though the hood-like thing on top of his head was pink, and so was the fabric from the fingertips to the elbow, and the toes to the knees. His amber eyes seemed to bulge out of his head, and he also had thick, bushy blonde eyebrows. He kept on making weird movements that would be considered bird-like, and also kept on blowing on a bird-call of his. He even cooed like the pigeons.

"What a bird-brain." Chat Noir scoffed.

"Please tell me you don't pun." Ladybug sighed, eyeing her partner from the corner of her eye.

"Pun? Meow?" He smirked.

Chat had never considered the possibility of actually saying what he wanted. He knew plenty of jokes from the TV shows he watched, and also understood what puns were. The realization that _no one knew_ that he was Felix Solennel hit him slightly in his head. He didn't have to put on a face of indifference. He let a smile crawl onto his face- a cheeky one.

It felt a little weird, he admitted to himself, but that was probably just because he hadn't done it in so long.

"I'd never dream of it, Milady." He said, placing a hand dramatically on his heart and leaning back, as though her was offended. "I'm apawled that you would think such a thing of me."

"You do." She groaned. "I have to work with a dork for a partner."

"I'm a cat." He said sternly.

"Whatever you say, chaton." Ladybug teased, and Chat scowled.

He was _not_ a kid. And he'd prove that.

"Let's approach him." Ladybug said, gesturing for him to follow her as they snuck around a bit until they were on the closest rooftop to the… chicken-guy.

However, chicken-guy saw them and laughed, pointing at them.

"You two! You have the jewels I seek- rrrooo, rrooolloooo!" He crowed. "My employer Hawkmoth offers a hefty price- rrrooo- in exchange for your miraculous jewelry. Flap-flap-flap- rrrrooo, rrroooollllooo!" Just then he sent a flock of Pigeons flying at them. Ladybug and Chat Noir dodged.

"Who are you?" Ladybug shouted.

"I am Mr. Pigeon!" He exclaimed. "And he promised me that my dear friends would get their homes back if I helped him in his dear cause. Flap-flap- rrrroooo, rrrroooolllloooo!" He exclaimed. Then he sent three more flocks diving at them. Ladybug dodged, but Chat was too late in his jump and got tackled by the third throw. The other two flocks joined that one in picking up Chat Noir, despite his struggles, and taking them away.

"Chat!" Ladybug exclaimed, and she turned to go after her partner, but Mr. Pigeon shot another flock of Pigeons at her. She dodged, looking for a weakness of some sort.

' _I hope he's okay.'_ She thought. ' _He might be a dork, but all of my friends are. It would be hard to do this on my own- I'll need all of the help that I can get.'_

" _Don't worry Bridgette, he'll be fine!"_ Tikki spoke, soothing her. " _Right now, you need to think of a way to get him to retreat. We won't be able to figure this out that easily."_ Ladybug nodded and dodged another throw, looking around.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir was very distasteful of the stupid creatures that carried him away from the fight. If he got one limb free, they would attach themselves that easily. He was also constantly breathing in the stupid bird's stench.

Suddenly, a feather brushed itself against his nose. Until then, the birds had stayed away from his skin, which he was thankful for, but he would hate it if… if…

He felt the itch tickle his nose from the inside and froze.

" _Kid?"_ Plagg asked. " _Is there something you're not telling me?"_

' _Well, I thought the suit would protect me, and even then my allergies aren't_ _that_ _severe.'_ Chat admitted as he ground his teeth, holding back a sneeze.

" _Idiot- let the sneeze scare them off!"_ Plagg exclaimed. Another feather brushed his cheek and Chat Noir couldn't stop it from coming out.

"AAAAAAAAA-CCCCHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Instantly all of the Pigeons fled, releasing Chat Noir and letting him tumble to the roof. He clawed at the few that tried to snatch him back up, while the majority went back to where the fight was.

Not on his watch.

He didn't care about the Pigeon's safety as he swiped his claws at them, cutting off a few feathers and leaving quite a few marks and scars. After making sure that they were at least too slow to follow him, he raced back to the fight.

He had to give the idiotic birds with homing beacons some credit, because they had actually carried him quite far.

He had to get back to his lady!

Wait… his?!

He had no time to ponder on it, as he had to hurry so that he could save Ladybug and stop Mr. Bird-Brain.

" _Man, you are one for insults, not many of my chosen protectors have been."_ Plagg cackled in glee. " _Now, we just have to let that out while I'm not being used-"_

' _Now is not the time, Plagg.'_ He growled, switching to all fours as he approached a bunch of buildings that were mostly the same height.

He had made it in time to see that Ladybug was just barely getting by.

He looked around, trying to see if she had a plan, and if she did, what that would be.

Some Pigeons flew at him and he didn't hesitate as he swatted them out of the sky. Unfortunately, this drew Mr. Pigeon's attention to him.

"You monster!" He cried. "How dare you hurt my dear friends!"

"Good thing I hunt bird-brains like you for sport!" He shouted back, dodging the blows as they began to be aimed at him.

Successfully distracting the villain (though that was not Chat's original plan), Ladybug began to notice a pattern.

The Pigeons only moved to his will whenever he blew into the bird call.

Perhaps damaging it would do some good.

" _Great idea, Bridgette!"_ Tikki cheered in her mind. " _And hopefully by doing so we can put him behind bars! The faster we get rid of him, the safer we will be!"_ Bridgette nodded in agreement, positioning herself slightly to the left and behind Mr. Pigeon several yards away.

' _Tikki, if I jump horizontally, will I stay straight or will I fall?'_

" _You'll fall eventually, but you should stay mostly straight."_ Tikki replied.

' _Alright then- let's end this!'_ Bridgette ran toward the edge, let herself fall a bit, and then pushed off of the building, launching herself towards Mr. Pigeon. Reaching her hand out, she aimed for the birdcall hanging off of his neck. As she shot passed, she grabbed it, dragging it behind her, and in turn him. She landed on the ground and rolled into a halt, Mr. Pigeon landing very ungracefully behind her. The bird call broke in two, and he cried over it as Chat Noir came over to her, no longer distracted by the other birds.

"That was good, for our first cat fight." He admitted, winking at her, she rolled her eyes.

"I have my kwami to thank for that. No way could I ever do that normally." Ladybug admitted.

"So…" He leaned in, close to her face, with a smirk. "You wanna meet up after this? You know, hang out for a bit?"

"Sorry, but I have to get home as soon as possible." Bridgette admitted. "Just gotta turn in Mr. Pigeon here and- Where did he go?!" Ladybug and Chat Noir searched the area with their eyes, but they couldn't see him. "Dang-it, we let him get away!"

"Don't worry." Chat Noir placed a hand upon her shoulder. "We'll get him next time, now we know what controls his powers." He turned to see the police walking forward, and suddenly a beeping noise sang through the air. Ladybug put a hand up to her earrings.

" _That's you're timer- you can't stay Ladybug forever!"_ Tikki explained.

"I gotta go." She said, turning to leave.

"I'll take care of the Police then." Chat Noir replied. "See you later, Milady."

"Goodbye chaton." She winked and then leapt over to the other side of the Eiffel tower, landing upon a building and then continuing to run.

298652836058720837508237057283750830578273857207508273057072387580723


	7. 6- Only the Beginning

298652836058720837508237057283750830578273857207508273057072387580723

When Bridgette came home, she was welcomed with open arms, kisses, and worried searches for harm done to her.

"I'm fine." She insisted, beaming up at them. "I stayed indoors and hid until they went away and came home as fast as possible. I'm just relieved to see that you're alright. I was so worried that the Pigeons would go after you!"

"We closed the store for today." Her mother said, her brown eyes sparkling in relief as she pulled away from her daughter. "So we both can cook dinner together tonight, alright?"

"Ok!" Bridgette smiled happily. "Just let me go upstairs and drop some stuff off."

"Alright honey!"

Bridgette moved to the back of the shop and climbed up two flights of stairs before she came to her bedroom, letting Tikki out of her purse. The kwami instantly flew to the plate of cookies that they had left out from earlier that day.

After she ate her fill of cookies, and went back to her normal size, Tikki turned to Bridgette happily.

"You did amazing for your first time fighting, Bridgette!" She cheered. "I only had to increase your strength for most of those moves. I didn't know you could do all that!"

"That would be because I have a little experience with gymnastics." Bridgette giggled, happily moving up and down. "Did I really do that well?"

"You did Bridgette!" Tikki insisted. "Now go on downstairs and make dinner with your mom!"

"Alright, alright. I'll see you in a bit, Tikki, and I'll bring up some more cookies."`Bridgette promised, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Tikki sighed, munching on her cookie as she looked around the room.

Things were going to get crowded in the once spacious room. Especially whenever Bridgette would get a creative surge.

It was time to prepare for messy.

02865082385807380578023750823750283758230750283750823750823570823

"Plagg, I'm not getting you any more Camembert."

"Come on, Fe'! Just a little more!"

"No is no, Plagg- and don't call me Fe'!"

"Why not?" Plagg flew in front of his protector's face lazily, not caring about if the other was trying to do something or not. Felix scowled and tried to shove him away, but Plagg just fazed through Felix's hand.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to find out who she it by listing everything that I know about her." Felix snapped, picking up his notebook and turning around in his chair. Plagg just nestled himself in Felix's hair, much to the aggravation of the teen.

"You never answered my question." Plagg stated as he looked down at what Felix was writing.

 _-Long blue hair in pigtails_

 _-Blue eyes_

 _-Dislike of puns_

 _-Ladybug themed earrings_

 _-Red ribbons in hair_

"What question?" Felix asked.

"Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Call you Fe'?"

"That doesn't matter." But Plagg could feel that it did. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Why are you trying to find out who she is?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Well, it's either Camembert, me shutting up, or you're room suddenly getting a whole lot messier; a LOT of things being broken." Felix glared up at the embodiment of destruction before he sighed.

"She's a mystery behind a red mask, Plagg. I want to find out for myself- discover every single thing I can about her and piece it together without any help. It's a lot more fun this way." Felix explained.

"Fun? How is that fun? Just ask her yourself."

"Haven't you ever seen superhero movies?" Felix asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're not supposed to reveal your secret identity."

"This is getting complicated. Can I have some cheese?"

"If I have to go down and get more of that stinky cheese for you, the cooks will think I'm crazy and my father will ban me from it." Felix explained.

"Never mind. I'd rather have future Camembert." Plagg decided. "Do you have anything that's unbreakable that I can play with?"

"I haven't found anything unbreakable. Can't you entertain yourself?"

"Without destroying this room? No."

"I think I'm starting to develop a migraine." Felix sighed, a hand going up to rub his temples.

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Look, if I get you something that you can beat up to your heart's content, will you be happy?"

"Is it claw proof?"

"Yes."

"Is it Cataclysm proof?"

"Cata-what?"

"Never mind. Sure, anything to not be bored." Plagg rolled off of Felix's head and onto the notebook, staring up into the other's eyes.

"In the room beside my bedroom is a practice dummy. Go play with that." Felix rolled his eyes at how fast Plagg zoomed off to the closet.

Good riddance.

Now, all he had to do was learn more about his lady (no, he didn't want to think on why he saw her that way. Don't ask). The question was, how was he supposed to achieve that?

Off to the side, he listed all of the possible ways of doing so.

 _-20 Questions_

 _-Idle Talk_

 _-Observation_

 _-Hanging Out_

 _-Resume/ Schedule_

 _-Spyi-_

Felix was interrupted when Plagg flew back over to him.

"Fe', something's wrong with your dummy." Felix pursed his lips.

"Nothing's wrong with it. I keep all of my equipment in pristine condition." Felix placed a pencil in the notebook to mark his spot as he got up to see what on earth Plagg was complaining about. Plagg sneakily sniggered.

Didn't this kid get a clue from his title?

Felix opened up the closet and saw the dummy. Somehow, Plagg had broken through the bullet-proof fabric and had utterly _destroyed_ the dummy.

"Plagg!"

"What?" Plagg lazily floated beside the blonde.

"What is this?!"

"Let me repeat something to you." Plagg eyed his protector in the same way that Felix was currently eyeing him. "I _AM_ the embodiment of destruction and misfortune."

Felix slapped a hand to his forehead and rubbed his face aggravatingly. He knew this was a bad idea!

He stomped out of the closet and slammed the door shut, sitting down at his desk to add something to his 'Things to do' list.

 _-Get a new Dummy_

"I told you, Fe'. Cheese is much simpler." Plagg flashed the blonde a cocky smile as the said teen glared at him.

 _-Get cheese without father knowing- specifically Camembert_

 _-Get a mini fridge_

286352358023785723058375087237502735237057823750728375802370587230875237


	8. 7- The First Day of School (P1)

286352358023785723058375087237502735237057823750728375802370587230875237

"Tikki… Tikki…" Bridgette nudged the kwami a bit.

"Hmn… five more years, Plagg…" She grumbled.

"But Tikki, we need to get going! Today's the day!"

"Hmn?" Tikki sat up and yawned, stretching as she took in her chosen protector. The other was clearly ready for the first day back at school, and she was bouncing on her feet a lot.

"The first day of school for the year, and you're very first ever!" Bridgette said. "I worked late last night to alter my purse so that you could be more comfortable, and I already have a few cookies in there ready for you!"

"Bridgette, the sun only rose a little while ago~" Tikki yawned, shrinking and flying into the purse. "Let me sleep a bit more…"

"Not much of an early bird, huh?" Bridgette gigled. "I hope Mr. Pigeon isn't either, otherwise we'd be in trouble." Then she grabbed her red backpack with three yellow stars on it, slinging it over her shoulder and walking down the stairs. A red umbrella was attached to the said backpack, as Bridgette never left home without being prepared. It was her favorite, and handmade herself! It had taken so long and after so many tries, it was her personal favorite.

She couldn't wait to go to school.

20865265823659263527935692736579232679569726572639756293736597236579632756

"Felix… Felix… Felix…"

"Hmn, go away, Plagg…"

"But I'm hungry, Fe'!"

"I told you not to call me that." Felix glared sleepily at the other, and then proceeded to drag one of his pillows over his head.

Then his alarm that was supposed to wake him up for school went off again.

He hit the snooze button once more, having done so about five minutes ago.

"Didn't you say you had to go to school?" Plagg asked.

"It's too early."

"But I'm hungry! It's never too early to eat!" Plagg exclaimed. Felix sat up and glared at him again.

"Please tell me you take cat-naps during the day."

"Of course!" Plagg said happily. "I'll need some Camembert too."

"Right." Felix flopped back down on the bed and closed his eyes. "Just let me have a few more minutes of sleep…" He was grateful when Plagg didn't reply, but Felix suddenly felt as though something very wrong was about to happen.

That was confirmed when he heard Plagg 'playing' with his books again.

Felix groaned, sitting up. He could see that the sun had risen by now, filling up the room with light and warmth.

Though the warmth was welcome, the light certainly was not.

Felix sluggishly got up and out of bed, stretching as he walked over to his closet. He pulled out a grey button-up shirt, followed by a black vest, a black tie, and black slacks and shoes. This was the most casual outfit he had, the other's more expensive.

He put on the uncomfortable outfit, although this was more comfortable than the other outfits he had to wear. Then he walked into the bathroom to tame the mess that was his bed head. He heard a few more thuds from the bedroom, and when he was done he tiredly began to clean up not only the books, but the lamp and picture that had fallen as well.

"Go get in the bag- I'll get you some smelly cheese." Felix said, grabbing the said bag. Plagg shrunk down and flew into it just as felix walked out the door.

"Here you go, sir." His father's assistant, a large, buff man, handed Felix a cup of coffee. "You're father wishes you good luck at your first day of school." Felix took a sip, nodding, before turning to the elder man.

"Am I allowed a second cup? Just for today." He requested.

"Of course, I'll get right on it. Breakfast is downstairs- it's your usual." Then he turned and walked away. Felix walked down the large, lonely stairs that led to the kitchen in the mansion he lived in. Then he sat down at one end of the long, empty table as a waiter brought some food out to him. When the bigger man returned, Felix had finished his first cup and was almost done eating breakfast. He accepted the second cup, muttering another thank you.

"Your father regrets not being able to be here to wish you well on your first day." The man continued. "Something urgent came up in the lab, and he had to see the problem personally."

"Tell father that I understand, and that if he needs any help I'll be glad to give it." Felix stood up, grabbing his backpack once more as they walked out to the limo that would take him to school.

Felix didn't even have to talk to anyone to know that it was going to be a long day.

297563792365972365792965397325697236579236792365792639756729359356

Although she was mentioned earlier, you might be wondering just who Liz and Samantha are.

Liz was the school bully for who knew how long, and Samantha was her best friend (personal slave if you were being completely honest). Her father was the principal of the school, and her mother was a teacher at the school. Bridgette was glad that she never ended up in any classes with the spoiled girl, but that also meant that Liz did it, and if Liz did it, she would be stuck in classes without any friends.

Again.

Thank heavens all of her friends understood that. Besides, Bridgette liked being under the radar. It made her feel more free to express herself and not having to worry about peer pressure.

And, just her luck, she managed to walk right into her.

"Well well, look what the mangy cat dragged in." She smirked. "It's little Creatif and her stupid designs." Liz was a brunette with long brown hair stuck up in a high ponytail. Bangs framed her perfect (make-up covered) face. Her ocean blue eyes glinted in what Bridgette could only guess was triumph.

"What is it now, Liz?" Bridgette asked with a sigh. Honestly, this girl was a liar and very immature. Bridgette could get the last part, she herself was very Immature at times, but the lies? All of the lies she told were ridiculous. It was either lies or her calling 'daddy' to make sure that she got her way.

It made Bridgette sick.

"I can't believe that you brought that childish backpack with you to school _again._ " Liz said haughtily. "Red is so last season."

"Don't be so sure about that." A girl with fiery red hair, loads of freckles, and sharp green eyes walked forward, holding up her phone to show a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir. "The two new superheroes of Paris came in yesterday and saved us- and one of them wears red! They've grown really popular over social media and the news, especially since-"

"Go back to h***, ginge." Liz snapped. "No one wants your comments."

"I do." Bridgette glared at Liz and then smiled at the red-head. "I got your back, Natasha. Thanks for having mine."

"Y-You rwelcome, Bridgette." She said nervously, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Anyway." Liz huffed. "Samantha- the umbrella." She snapped her fingers, and a blonde with hazel eyes came forward from behind Liz, walking toward Bridgette, and holding out her hand.

"Excuse me?"

"You're umbrella." Liz clarified. "Samantha forgot mine today, it's going to rain, I need one, and you have yours. Give it."

"I'm sorry, but…" Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "Why should I give you _my_ umbrella? Can't you call your daddy to go and get one from home?"

"Of course I could." Liz rolled her eyes. "But I don't feel like bothering daddy today, so give."

"I think not, Lizza." Bridgette, Samantha, and Natasha gasped.

No one called Liz, Lizza. Whoever did was asking for a death wish.

"Excuse me?" They all turned to look at Felix, who glared at them all, cup of coffee in his hands.

"You have several other people who you could call, not just you daddy. Call them to get your stupid umbrella, Gosse." Liz growled.

"You've just made your worst enemy yet, Solennel."

"Worst? Hardly."

"Samantha!" The blonde re-appeared by the brunette's side. "Come, we must hurry to class. Can't have me be late."

"Yes Liz." Samantha said, following the other away. Bridgette turned to look at Felix in relief.

"Than-"

"Don't talk to me." He snapped at her before he walked away as well, sipping from his coffee. Bridgette placed her hands on her hips and glared at the teen.

"How rude, but since he has coffee, I guess he must not be a morning person…" She turned around to look at Natasha, who was still standing there. "Do you know who he is?"

"I'm surprised you don't." Natasha fidgeted. "He's Felix Solennel, the next-in-line for the CEO position at Solennel industries."

"Well, he won't get far with that stick up his a** in the morning." She scoffed, then turned to the red-head. "Anyway, you were saying something about superheroes?"

"Yeah!" Natasha showed her phone to Bridgette, allowing the other to see herself, as Ladybug, and Chat Noir flying through the air. "They saved us from that weird Pigeon guy. Unfortunately, the people who were kidnapped still have yet to be saved, but they've stopped him for now!" Natasha had stars in her eyes as she spoke. "They were so brave to do that! I know I never would've done anything like that- I would be too scared to!"

"That's amazing!" Bridgette said excitedly. "I had no idea- you know I don't watch the news."

"There's also a blog dedicated to them- the Ladyblog." She described passionately. "I helped Amber set it up and drew the backgrounds and stuff. She said that I get to interview them if she ever manages to catch them for an interview, but that probably won't happen until the news stations get an interview- if they get one. The police are still wary of them, but as long as they don't do anything wrong they won't be put in jail. The police might even interview them instead!"

' _Don't come into close contact with the Police unless it's absolutely necessary.'_ Bridgette mentally told herself.

"You better go to class." The bluenette spoke, smiling. "Don't want anyone to be late."

"Right!" Natasha placed her phone in her pocket and smiled. "I'll see you during lunch, Bridgette!"

"See ya during lunch!"

2075082735082375082037580270357820358278305782037575087357275727


	9. 8- The First Day of School (P2)

Shandy: Next chapter is up!

Candy: Reviews!

 **KawaiiFanficLover: I do too, but I'm guessing that Chat didn't really appreciate all of the sneezing. And Thanks!**

 **Flik98: Thank you! I hope you enjoy reading them as well as I enjoy writing about them!**

Shandy: Enjoy the story!

2075082735082375082037580270357820358278305782037575087357275727

It appeared as though his luck didn't appear in school.

Although he was instantly popular, he couldn't help but put them all at arm's length.

There were too many people his age. Too many different things going on. Too many different possibilities.

Why had his father forced him to come here again?

He walked into his first class and looked around at his fellow students, recognizing only a few faces.

Specifically one with blue hair in pigtails- the one that Lizza had tried to bully into giving the brunette her umbrella. She was sitting in the second row, closest to the door. No one had sat in the front row yet, so he decided to do so- right in front of her.

The seat next to him remained unoccupied throughout the time before the teacher came in.

' _Great.'_ He thought. ' _I don't have to deal with any of those idiots.'_

"Good Morning class! I'm Mme Madeleine, and I'm glad to have all of you in my class this year!"

' _More like you have to so that you can keep your job.'_

"Now, I'd like for everyone to scoot up and fill in all of the empty seats in front of you!" Felix didn't look up from the book he had been reading as the girl moved from behind him and sat in the chair next to him. She cleared her throat.

"Hello! I'm Bridgette Creatif, and you are?" She asked, holding her hand out to him. He eyed the hand, and then looked her in the eye. Didn't she already know?

"Felix Solennel." He replied, but he didn't move to shake her hand, turning his attention back to the book he was reading.

Such a weird girl, he decided when she let it drop. Not many people he knew did.

Then again, he didn't normally work with people his age.

"The person you're sitting next to will be your partner for the rest of the year in any and all group projects unless I say otherwise." The teacher continued once everyone sat down.

' _Just Peachy.'_ He decided, and he noted that the girl beside him looked even less pleased. ' _At least I'm not alone in this disagreement.'_

When the first class was over with, he didn't expect the Bridgette girl to be in his next class. Their seats were right next to each other again. And the same was with the rest of their classes, they soon realized, when Bridgette asked if they could compare schedules.

It gave him a headache worse than the one Plagg gave him.

When it was time to leave their third class and go on to lunch, she spoke again to him.

"Look, I don't hate you or anything. I don't know why you're here or why you are in all of my classes and sitting right next to me, but I do know that we will be working together on projects." She said sternly. "I refuse to work with a rude partner, so please at least _try_. Thank you." She didn't even wait for his response as she walked away, smile bright on her face and with a skip in her step. "I hope you have a great lunch!"

He stared at her, still for a few moments.

Hadn't Ladybug said the same thing?

2986359269356297356972365792369532796237956297356927365972659

Bridgette was having a not-so great day, but she wasn't going to let that get her down!

She hadn't even heard of Felix Solennel until that day, and he clearly wasn't one for making good impressions. She didn't care if he just didn't like school and that he was going through this for the first time- she would not work with someone who was stuck-up and rude.

She wondered if any other boys she met for the first time would be like that. He and Chat Noir were only proof that this could start up a trend, and she wouldn't be very happy with that trend.

As she walked towards the front of the school to end the depressing day that she refused to let end on an unhappy tone, Liz and Samantha cornered her the the hallway. She sighed.

"Liz, you've already tormented me today, what else do you want?" Bridgette sighed. She tried to move past, but Liz blocked her.

"Nu-uh, I still don't have my umbrella." She said, holding her hand out. "Give it."

"No, Liz. This is my umbrella." Bridgette said, moving to go a different way, but Samantha blocked her way again.

 _Dangit_!

"This is your last chance, Creatif." Liz said again. Bridgette looked between the two girls. "Give me the umbrella."

Now, normally, Bridgette wouldn't mind, but she had slaved over this umbrella, and she wasn't about to give it up.

Her silence was taken as a no, and Liz snapped her fingers. Samantha moved forward and pushed Bridgette against the wall. Bridgette fought back, but with Samantha having lessons from her father on how to protect herself (her father being a fighting instructor for the boys at school), it was futile. Samantha punched Bridgette in the gut, but Bridgette kneed her in the stomach right afterward.

Bridgette attempted to shake Samantha off while the other was distracted with her blow, but Liz had decided to get dirty and punched Bridgette in the cheek with her gloved fist. Although it was weaker than Samantha's, it was strong enough that her head hit the wall hard. For a moment, stars danced before her eyes. Samantha took that opportunity to pry the umbrella out of the other's hands.

"No! Give that back!" Bridgette cried. It had taken forever to get the umbrella just right! They couldn't!

But as Bridgette was punched in the gut again by Samantha, the sickening realization that they did came upon her. It weakened her will to fight, leaving Samantha and Liz with her handmade umbrella, and her sliding down the wall and onto the floor to cry to herself.

"Good by little Brat, we'll see you tomorrow!" Liz laughed. Bridgette didn't pay them any mind, her day now officially ruined. Though they started small, the sobs still wracked her body as she tried to calm down and keep it together.

She was so weak! She had become a superhero basically over night, she had the ability to save others, but she couldn't even protect herself?!

She bit her lip, the stinging pain from the blows she had gotten coming into play on her misery as she curled up into a ball on the floor.

Maybe Tikki wasn't right about her. Maybe it was life's cruel, sick joke that made this happen to her.

Footsteps approached, but Bridgette only curled in on herself more, not wanting anyone to recognize her. They stopped right in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Bridgette shook her head, not willing to look up as she knew that voice.

It had been the voice that had been haunting her all day.

Meanwhile, Felix had only heard the ending of what had happened. He knew that Lizza and Samantha had something to do with it (he'd talk to her father later), and that the usually bright, optimistic girl that reminded him of Ladybug was crying her heart out.

"What did they do?"

"Th-They took my umbrella away." She admitted. "I-It's stupid, but I worked hard on making that umbrella. I-I should've just given it to th-them, but I'm so, so weak. I couldn't-t fight back. S-Such a w-w-weak coward." She admitted, rubbing her eyes and sitting up, through her eyes still didn't meet his own. A bruise that was beginning to form on the cheek that Lizza had punched caught his eye as she spoke. Felix's frown increased further. "It doesn't matter- I'm being a stupid baby about this." She stood up, hugging her backpack straps closer to the front of her body.

"Bri-"

"I-I'm sorry for being a bother." She apologized. He could still see tears trail down her cheeks. "Th-Thanks for ch-checking on me, but I-I'm fine." Then she turned and left, Felix watching dumbstruck as she turned towards the front of the school to go home.

The only thing that echoed through his mind, was the fact that his father had raised him to help those who were less-fortunate. To help those who needed help.

And right now, Bridgette needed help, and a certain brat needed to be put in her place.

Plagg looked at the growing expression of anger and determination on his protector's face as the other stood up and walked toward the principal's office. He chuckled to himself.

That girl, whether she knew it or not, was the only person who could get these reactions out of Felix so far. In or out of the mask. One day, Plagg might be able to accomplish that, but there was no way that he'd be able to do it as easily as she did.

Clearly, Tikki had chosen well.

283650250873508723075802375082375027535275082735023875802375082375032

The next day at school, Bridgette was wearing a cough mask, having caught a cold in the rain yesterday and not wanting to get anyone else sick. A bandage was placed upon her cheek to hide the bruise on her insistence, so as to not worry her parents or anyone. She wouldn't even talk to Tikki when she got home, just saying that she needed some time for herself, her excuse for the bandage being that something had fallen on her face and scratched her.

As she trudged towards her first class, she couldn't help but notice that a pair of black pants and shoes walked into step beside her. She paused a moment, the person beside her also stopping, before looking up.

As she expected, Felix stood there. She was surprised that he actually seemed a little nervous, but she hid her shock well. That was, until he held out her red umbrella to her. She stared at it, surprised beyond words, forcing him to speak.

"Here." He said. "Don't ask. Just- take it." When she only continued to stare, he continued. "Look, I don't really know how these things are supposed to go, so just take it." Bridgette looked up into his winter blue eyes and slowly took the umbrella.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Don't mention it." Her grip on the umbrella grew tighter, and she found herself looking him in the eye.

"What can I do?"

"What?"

"To repay you." She explained. "It couldn't have been easy to get this back from Liz, so what can I do to repay you?"

"Nothing. You don't have to do anything, and it was no trouble at all." He said, turning sharply away from her. "Come on, we should get to class so that we aren't late." He began to walk, and Bridgette quickly followed, shocked.

But that shock slowly turned into conviction as she observed the back of his head. She was going to repay him for his unneeded kindness that had escaped her observant eyes before. Perhaps she had judged him too quickly.

As they sat down next to each other just in time for the bell, Bridgette nodded to herself.

One way or another, she was going to pay him back.

She just had to find out how.

86308275082730578273052375023750283750827385070823757280375275082375082


	10. 9- Their Second Meeting

Shandy: Reviews!

 **KawaiiFanficLover: Only two school bullies. *sigh* And only Liz and Samantha.**

 **Flik98: It won't. And don't worry, she'll cheer up quickly. Thanks to Felix. *smirks smugly***

Candy: Enjoy the story!

86308275082730578273052375023750283750827385070823757280375275082375082

Now, Bridgette had told herself that she wouldn't transform unless it was absolutely necessary. Especially after Tikki told her about the only downfall to being her miraculous wielder.

"You can't use my powers for personal gain." She had said. "If you do, something bad will happen to compensate for it."

"What about Chat Noir?" Bridgette asked nervously.

"For evil intent." Tikki had replied. "Most of Plagg's chosen need an escape or outlet from their daily lives, so he doesn't stop it at personal gain." Bridgette understood that very well.

But now, forced to go outside and get some fresh air by Tikki, Ladybug found herself watching Paris with inspiration in her eyes.

Who knew that looking upon Paris while in the air would be so mesmerizing? Especially from the Eiffel Tower.

A thud landed beside her and she turned to see Chat Noir walk over and sit down beside her. She didn't move.

"It's a lovely night out." He commented.

"Yeah- I've never seen it from here before." Ladybug admitted.

"So… what're we gonna do?"

"What?" She turned to look at Chat Noir, who looked thoughtful.

"Well, I want to get to know you better." He admitted. "Nothing big like an identity reveal yet- just getting to know and trust each other so that we can trust each other more when we battle this Pigeon guy."

"And the person who hired him- Hawkmoth." Ladybug remembered.

"When did he say that?" Chat Noir asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"When he first introduced himself." Ladybug clarified, and Chat Noir nodded in understanding.

"Right. I can track him down-"

"We work on this together." Ladybug insisted. "I'll help you with everything. We should also set up patrol. Do you mind meeting twice a week and switching off on the other days?"

"No." Chat Noir mentally went over his schedule. "We can meet Saturday and Wednesday, I can make room for the rest for whichever."

"That's perfect!"

"I think you mean purrfect." Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you were saying something about getting to know each other?"

"Yeah." Chat Noir nodded. "You know- twenty questions and stuff like that."

"I don't mind- nothing too personal. How about… five questions each every meeting?" He smiled and winked.

"It's a date Milady."

"I don't date people I work with." She said, winking at him,before she stepped onto the railing. "Race you to the Seine?"

"I'll win."

"Pfft- as if Chaton." She leapt off of the Eiffel tower and began her descent. Chat Noir laughed and then followed suit.

He was going to find out who she was, and until then he was going to follow her to the ends of the earth.

Nothing could stop him now.

20836502863508236580320562375273650726057630650283650823605263


	11. 10- They're Still Learning

Shandy: Alright- time to learn some things for our favorite superhero duo!

Candy: Reviews!

 **KawaiiFanficLover: Yes :3 I love these two.**

20836502863508236580320562375273650726057630650283650823605263

A few weeks had passed, and Bridgette knew how she was going to repay Felix.

She understood that he was sent to school to help learn how to communicate with those his age, and she was going to not only do that, but make sure that he felt welcome wherever he went with others there age. She also saw herself as one of the closet people to him, maybe even close enough to be friends? She didn't know, but she didn't want to push anything.

He was kinda fun to be around, for someone who had been homeschooled and brought up in a mansion. He had several sarcastic remarks, and was slowly getting used to her bubbly presence that, he had told her, out-right annoyed him. She was also glad to see that he was honest (though blunt), taking the compliment in full stride. If he could be so honest about his feelings for her, then she must be helping him in some way. People in polite society only did that in their heads- she knew that much.

They're acquaintanceship (friendship) was kinda weird. She made sure that no one bothered him too much and that he met a variety of people to interact with on a daily basis, and he helped her keep Liz and Samantha away, and with her history homework. She would say that they were getting along very well, even though Felix might say otherwise.

But right now, she wasn't worried about Felix.

"I wonder where the people that he's captured are being kept." Bridgette murmured to Tikki that afternoon. "We should save them as soon as possible." He had attacked Paris once to twice a week. Each and every time he ran away when his bird call was destroyed. Bridgette honestly wanted this to be over with- now. Mr. Pigeon was only becoming more annoying with every attack- she wanted it to be over with already. And he wasn't letting off any clues as to just who Hawkmoth was, except that he wanted the jewels that she and Chat Noir had collected.

And it was _really_ growing annoying. And that was saying something, because not a lot of things annoyed Bridgette.

She hoped Chat Noir was doing better.

"Don't worry, Bridgette!" Tikki said happily. "I'm sure that it'll work out just fine in the end. Meanwhile…" Tikki flew up. "I need to teach you a special move that'll help you in your fights."

"Move?" Bridgette asked, stretching. "But I already know most of the ones that you've ever mentioned." And it showed, as her muscles were growing stronger. Not that they weren't strong before, she did have to help her father move his works into the store, but they were getting stronger. Training in her civilian form was slowly getting easier. "What's this one about?"

"The thing is, you're prepared for everything Physical, but sometimes you won't be able to do anything with just your strength." Tikki explained. "So, I'm going to be teaching you a magical move- a very powerful one. It'll take up more of my energy and make your time as Ladybug shorter than it could've been, but it's also really helpful in a tight spot." Tikki sighed. "I didn't want you to rely on it too much, because magic can be traced to the user, but now that you know better, I can teach you!"

"Magic?" Bridgette asked. "But besides you, I don't have any magic."

"Yes you do, Bri." Tikki said, smiling. "Everyone has magic. The only difference, is that most humans can't tap into it anymore. Now that you've met me however, you've been tapping into your magic every day!"

"When? Where?" Bridgette asked, confused.

"Well, my blessing kinda goes hand in hand with you using magic." Tikki giggled, gesturing to the room. "Bridgette, how many times in the past month have you wanted to do something, got stuck, and then got through it because of something that happened?"

"More often than not." Bridgette admitted, looking over at her most recent design- one for a nice sundress. She had absolutely no idea just was to use as a design for it until she saw two doves flying by and landing on her windowsill. Instant inspiration, but she had excused it as the fact that she had a bird feeder over there.

"You're magic deals directly with luck." Tikki explained. "When your stuck, your magic feels like you could be in danger, and it does something to help you! Now, whatever it is more often than not is completely random. With the new move you'll learn, you'll use the purest form of your magic to create something random to help you fight. It's known more commonly as Lucky Charm."

"Dang." Bridgette leaned back in her chair, but then sprung up. "What about Chat Noir?"

"Well, I don't know if he's done enough to learn the move from Plagg or not, and I wouldn't rush the process either." Tikki said. "But his magic is based off of misfortune and destruction. I don't know the specifics, that's Plagg's forte. I do know that it's called Cataclysm, and that it can destroy one thing that he touches with the hand that the ring is on."

"Wow." Bridgette stood up, determined. "I wanna learn this move, Tikki."

"Great!" Tikki shrunk and flew to Bridgette's bag. "Let's go train!"

"Right!"

913659263577296576793659732659726395729365972635962375592639

"What're you doing?" Felix didn't even twitch at Plagg's question, focusing solely on his computer. "Hello? Kid! Fe'! I asked you a question! FELIX SOLENNEL!"

"What do you want, Plagg?" Felix asked, but he still didn't turn away from the computer.

"I asked what you were doing." Plagg re-asked.

"Trying to confirm that this is where Mr. Bird-brain keeps his hostages." Felix answered, gesturing to the wherehouse that he could see through the security system that he had hacked. "I've been searching for any signs of life, but I haven't seen anything yet."

"That would directly correlate with me." Plagg admitted.

"And just how is that?" Felix raised an eyebrow. Plagg looked him squarely in the eye and replied.

"Give me Camembert."

"You insufferable little pig." Felix hissed, but he wanted to know what the kwami meant, so he went and got the other some more cheese. "Now spill."

"As my protector, you get a… blessing of sorts." Plagg explained. "Basically, bad luck will follow you wherever you go, and a lot of things will be easy to destroy no matter how careful you are or how strong it is. Take your relationship with that one girl who's name sounds like a cheese."

"Bridgette's name does not sound like a cheese."

"Your nickname for her is Bri, which sounds a lot like Brie."

"Just continue."

"You'll have to be constantly working to keep her friendship, along with Ladybug's. They might not realize it, though." Plagg shrugged.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"It also goes into things that you have to get done. Like finding things."

"So, you're saying that your 'blessing' might be what's stopping me from being sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what can I do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing." Plagg sang, cackling when he saw annoyance cross Felix's features for a brief moment.

"Plagg!"

"Look, you can try to ward it off, but it will always be there." Plagg floated up to Felix's face. "You have a magical ability called Cataclysm, and it can destroy one thing that you touch."

"And how do I use this magical ability?"

"I don't know- do you have any more cheese?"

"No…"

"Then I can't teach you."

"What?! Why?"

"Because it costs both of us energy." Plagg rolled his eyes. "You'll detransform a few minutes after you activate it. It costs up more of my energy. So, until you get more Camembert, I'm not going to teach you how to use it." Felix groaned, leaning back in his chair and massaging his temples.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He asked. "It must've been something. Anything!"

"Well, I do know one thing." Felix glanced at the kwami curiously. "You wouldn't have gotten me unless you were a bad luck magnet." Then the kwami floated away. Felix's brow furrowed, confused.

"Bad luck magnet? But I'm the luckiest person in Paris." He turned back to the computer in front of him, thinking over Plagg's words.

"Or am I?"

208570827308578037572075872375327508273857823758237053287508


	12. 11- Coming to the Rescue

Shandy: We're not giving up!

Candy: Reviews!

 **Flik98: It's alright. Yes, I'm thinking about adding it- and thank you!**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: That's what I thought, and I figured that Plagg would have a field day with the info. XD**

Shandy: Enjoy the story!

208570827308578037572075872375327508273857823758237053287508

Later that night, Chat Noir and Ladybug were conversing about what they were going to do.

"I've narrowed it down to two seperate places." Chat Noir said, pointing at the map that he had brought with him. "Here, by the docs, or here, around the abandoned warehouses. Purroblem is that I haven't seen many signs of life or kidnapping."

"Then we should check them out." Ladybug looked over them. "Which one seemed like the more likely?"

"The warehouses." Chat Noir nodded to himself. "We'll have to be careful. I've heard about gangs that like to hang out around there."

"I agree. Let's stick together." Ladybug smiled at Chat Noir and then looked around. "What direction are they in?"

"Northwest."

"Then let's go- we haven't a moment to lose."

208560837580207012708471207408127057182057807238580273508237

It didn't take them long to reach the area, and it also didn't take that long to find the warehouses that Chat Noir had narrowed it down to.

They were just observing the area around the last suspicious warehouse now, trying to find where the hostages would be if they were in the building.

"Should we scout inside?" Ladybug asked, looking up at Chat Noir, who could actually see better thanks to his night vision.

"Yeah. I'll lead." He moved to stand in front of her and landed on the ground gracefully. Ladybug followed his every footstep as they snuck inside.

"What'll we do if they are here?" Chat Noir asked. "I didn't think this far."

"We'll rescue them." Ladybug replied, as though it was the easiest thing in the world to do. "Drop them by the Police station."

"Surely he wouldn't leave them unguarded." Chat muttered. "It'll be rough- we might have to fight the bird again."

"Good thing." Ladybug reminded. "Another chance to put him behind bars."

"Hmn." Chat Noir glanced around a corner before rushing to the other side, Ladybug following. Then they froze.

 _Thump… thump… creek- thump… thump… thump… creak- click._

"You heard that, right?" Ladybug asked. Chat Noir nodded.

"Someone's here." He replied. "Come on, it came from this direction." He gestured to the hall they had just passed, and Ladybug peeked her head out, trying to remain inconspicuous.

"There's two doors down this hall." She admitted, squinting. "Can't see all that well, though."

"Let me." Chat Noir switched places with Ladybug and watched, the night-vision given to him from his suit enhancing his sight. "Yup- two doors. One's got a lock on it, though."

"Think he went through that one?"

"I don't know." Chat Noir looked around a bit more before seeing a peephole by the unlocked door. "Stay here, I think that I found something."

"Be careful."

' _You don't have to tell me twice.'_ Chat Noir thought, creeping along the wooden floor and to the peephole. Slowly, he moved so that he could look through it.

' _There you are.'_ He said, smirking as he caught sight of Mr. Pigeon opening a package of sorts. Inside was another bird call.

"Oh, what joyous day! He's re-supplied me my Bird Call." He said happily. "Now, tomorrow I shall find Ladybug and Chat Noir and get you your Miraculous, dear friend!" He laughed, cooed, and flapped a bit, putting the bird call around his neck. Then he walked back to the door. Chat Noir stood up directly against the wall. The door opened, closing on his side as Mr. Pigeon walked out. He held his breath when Mr. Pigeon didn't turn around to close the door, walking straight toward the other room and walking inside. Chat Noir sighed in slight relief, and he could hear Ladybug to the same. He looked for an eye hold on the other side and found one, scooting up to it to look in.

He realized that it was Mr. Pigeon's office, and that he was only using a tube of sorts to leave the area. He supposed the Hawkmoth supplied it. Gesturing to Ladybug to come on over, he used his claws to pick the lock.

"Are you secretly a cat burglar?" Ladybug asked when Chat Noir managed to unlock it with ease.

"Call it a rare stroke of good luck that you gave me, Milady." Chat Noir winked at Ladybug before opening the door quietly. "He left through the tube- at least now we can tell the police where he's stationed. But we still need the hostages…"

"Look." Ladybug walked over to the desk, seeing different papers on it. Many of them had a butterfly/moth symbol on it. "These must be from Hawkmoth." She grabbed one.

"Great idea, let's keep looking." Chat Noir said, not that he needed to. That was, until they heard the mechanics of the tube activate again. Ladybug jumped up and into the rafters of the room, and Chat Noir followed. They watched from above as Mr. Pigeon came back up, popping his knuckles. He walked over to his desk, and Ladybug held her breath when she realized that Chat Noir's tail was hanging off the rafters for him to see.

She waved her arms around and he looked up at her curiously, before looking back down, trying to figure out what she was trying to point out. Ladybug (gently, so that she didn't make any noise) face-palmed.

She gained his attention again, and he seemed a bit annoyed. She rimmed his tail on herself, and then pulled up the fake tail. Chat Noir looked confused again, and then she began to try to make letters with her hands. E.

Chat Noir's eyes widened then and he quickly reached behind him and pulled the tail up, just before Mr. Pigeon could see it. Ladybug internally sighed in relief.

Mr. Pigeon talked to himself a bit more before leaving the room. Ladybug and Chat Noir gently touched down on the ground again.

"Thanks for telling me, Milady. I would've lost one of my nine lives had you not told me." He said, bowing. Ladybug rolled her eyes and walked over to the elevator thingy.

"Let's see where this leads, Chat. You can thank me later."

293657365976265973659236597365972356273659236597263975632

The elevator descended slowly, only just a bit creepy as it squeaked here and creaked there. They stayed as still as possible, occasionally glancing up in fear that Mr. Pigeon would suddenly realize what they were doing.

When they finally arrived, they were greeted to a room full of depressed families, hugging each other and whispering to each other. The whispering only grew louder with their arrival.

"Keep it down." Ladybug hissed, glancing up and behind her. "We're here to get you out of here." Murmurs of appreciation and excitement ran through the room.

"How many are here?" He asked.

"Two hundred last I checked, Sir." A young man said, walking forward. "All of the mothers and children under the age of ten have been placed somewhere else, I don't know how many are there."

"Do you know where that is?" Ladybug asked.

"No, I don't." he said, sadly.

"I do." A voice piped up. Ladybug and Chat Noir watched as a girl, who looked to be eleven, walked forward. "I pretended to be blind when I was captured, so he didn't blindfold me when he went to put me in here."

"We're going to need your help then." Chat Noir leaned down a bit, to the girl's height. "What's your name?"

"Manon." She introduced, holding out her hand. Chat Noir took it and shook it, smiling a toothy grin.

"Looks like we'll be working togefur." He punned with a wink, and the girl's smile grew wide at the joke.

"You two be careful, we don't want him aware of our plans." Chat Noir nodded, leading Manon back to the elevator to go up and get everyone else. Ladybug turned back towards everyone else. "The rest of you, I'll be helping you get out of here." Ladybug said a bit louder.

"How?" Someone spoke up from the crowd.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but I'll think of something." She squinted into the darkness- there were only lights at the four corners of the room. "Does anyone have a flashlight?"

"I have a few spare glow sticks." A woman spoke up.

"I have some matches." Another said.

"I got some matches too."

"I have a fake candle, but it needs batteries."

"Alright." Ladybug nodded. "Let's use the glow sticks first- how many do we have?"

"Five." The woman walked forward, holding out the unbroken glow sticks.

"Alright- I need ten young volunteers." Instantly, a wave of hands from teens and preteens emerged, and she chose ten of them, partnered them up, and told them to go around the room and look for a vent. "Now- does anyone have any wood?" The silence around them spoke volumes. "How about some spare clothes?"

"Here, I was working on this before I was captured." A young adult walked forward and handed her a small blanket. She nodded.

"How about some metal?" She asked, wadding it into a makeshift ball.

"I have a pole." Someone from the very back said. They walked forward, showing the very slim and extendable pole. "I was setting up camp for the new movie that was coming out when he got me." Ladybug nodded, grabbing the pole. She took it apart and then put it together again, so that it formed a torch shape of sorts. She placed the blanket in the middle.

"How many matches do we have?" She asked, grabbing one of her rubber bands to tie it into place.

"I have half a box, so about thirteen."

"I have five."

"Alright, one of you come over here and light this." She said. One of the ones with matches came forward and lit a match, placing it on the blanket. It took a small while for it to catch on fire, and when it did Ladybug felt someone mess with her hair.

"No point in you getting your beautiful hair burnt while saving us." An elderly voice spoke from behind her, and she could feel her use another rubber band to tie it back into a pigtail, and then the two tails into two buns of sorts. Ladybug smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"Anything for the savior of Paris." She said. Ladybug turned back around.

"Now, come on!" She said. "Once we find a way, we can get out of here!" Cheers emerged from her proclamation, and everyone went into a frenzy to find a way out.

2765976359732527569273657923659726357932569273657923659732543734


	13. 12- Kitty and a First Charm

Shandy: Reviews!

 **...**

Candy: There are none...

Shandy: What? *checks reviews*

Candy: Anyway- enjoy the chapter!

2765976359732527569273657923659726357932569273657923659732543734

"This way." Manon said, tugging on Chat's hand a bit, leading him down the dimly lit hall. Chat followed silently, looking around every now and then to make sure that they were safe. They both remained crouched, close to the wall and floor.

"You're purretty good at this, Manon." Chat acknowledged in a whisper.

"How else to you expect me to get my mama's delicious cookies?" Manon whispered back. "Papa's a detective, and Mama's a reporter. I have to have _something_ to get around them." Chat Noir blinked a bit in shock, and then shook his head. "Come on, it's this way." He followed her down the halls- right, left, right, left, left- and then they were at the door.

"Problem it that it's locked." She said with a frown.

"Good thing this cat has claws." he said, positioning himself in front of the lock. Then, he began to pick it, his claws extending so that it would be possible. Manon watched in awe as he picked it fairly quick, opening the door. That revealed a bunch of women shushing younger kids who were crying or throwing fits. They all froze at the sound of the door opening, until they saw just who it was.

"Manon!" A young woman with magenta hair and amber eyes ran and hugged Manon, who ran to her.

"Mama! Ladybug and Chat Noir came here to save us!" She said excitedly. Chat Noir walked into the room.

"We have to hurry, we don't know when Mr. Pigeon will come to check on you." He said sternly.

"He checks on us three times a day- he just finished a few minutes before you came in. We have about…" She glanced at her watch. "Four hours before he comes back."

"That'll do."

"Where's Ladybug?" A little kid asked, tugging on his hand. Chat Noir crouched down and smiled.

"She's helping the others escape." He said. "Are you ready to go back home?"

"Yes!" The little boy said excitedly. "I can't wait to see Grandmama and Crissy again!"

"Alright." He stood up and looked at the adults. "Gather up the kids- let's try to stay as quiet as possible. I saw a close exit not that far away from the room. After your safe I might have to go back in for Ladybug, so be sure to find the police station and tell them to not worry." The women nodded and began to pick up toddlers and whisper to the kids what they were told. Something tugged on his tail, and Chat Noir turned to look at a little girl who was staring up at him in awe. In her hands was a stuffed black cat.

"Kitty?" She asked, looking from the stuffed animal to the superhero. Chat Noir froze, unsure of how to act. Any illusion of the make-believe was often torn down when he was a kid. He knew the truth and hard-cold facts of a lot of things that little kids still believe.

But he also remembered how much it hurt when that had happened.

Swallowing, he kneeled down again with a soft smile.

"Sure, I'm kitty." He said. The little girl lit up instantly, walking closer to him with a small bounce in her step. She patted his head, a bit curious.

"Up?" She asked holding her arm out. Chat froze again, and then slowly and carefully picked her up, setting her up on his shoulders. She giggled, wrapping her heads around his forehead, being surprisingly gentle when she held on. "Kitty…" A small, true smile found its way to Chat's lips.

"Her name's Lissie." Chat Noir turned to see Manon's mother smiling at him, a bit shocked. "She's the youngest out of everyone, and she only talked and interacted with me. You're a miracle worker, Chat Noir."

"If you're looking for Miracles." He said softly. "It's Ladybug."

"If you say so." She reached down and grabbed some other kid's hands. Manon also had her hands claimed by little kids. "Lead the way, Chat Noir." Chat nodded, moving to walk out of the door. Then he turned back around at the doorway.

"There can be absolutely no talking." He said in a whisper. "Unless it's absolutely necessary. Stay in a single file line and be sure to hold hands and not wander off." All of those who understood nodded, motioning for the younger kids to stay quiet. Chat Noir breathed a small sigh worriedly.

' _Let's hope that I have some good luck on me.'_ He thought, before walking out into the hall.

208650862308562863592736597265762973659263975352637593659

"We found a vent!" Someone exclaimed. Cheers erupted across the room, and Ladybug walked over to look up at the vent that had been previously hidden by some false boards.

"Great job, guys." Ladybug looked around. "But it's a bit too high for us to leg-up everyone…"

Should she? Did she dare? Ladybug looked down at her hands.

' _Tikki?'_

" _Go ahead and try it, Bridgette!"_ Tikki cheered. Ladybug fisted her hands, growing confidant.

"Ladybug?"

"Stand back." She instructed. INstantly everyone did so. Ladybug sighed, closing her eyes.

She focused on the problem at hand only- not any solution to the problem, just the problem. They were stuck in the basement, and the vent was too high for them to reach. Breathing in deeply and opening her eyes, she held her hand out in front of her, focusing everything she could on the space in front of her.

"Lucky Charm!" A bright red flash engulfed everyone's eyes, and instantly she felt energy from somewhere inside her stomach, or perhaps somewhere deeper, travel across her skin in an electrifying manner. In her hands, red and black spotted blanket appeared.

She blinked.

She blinked again.

People were beginning to look at her confused, and she looked around. Things began to be standing out to her, and slowly she pieced together a solution.

"Quick!" She said. "Someone help me roll this up, and get two jackets, one of the folding chairs, and a _bunch_ of rubber bands." She reached up into her own twin tails to take out the hair bands, placing the blanket on the floor and beginning to roll it up. The man who had spoken to them first before was the first person to begin helping her, offering his jacket and to help her roll the large, thin blanket up. That was the movement that started the commotion of getting everyone hustling and bustling.

Once the blanket was rolled up, it was secured with four different bands. Then they tied on the two jackets to the bottom of the blanket-roll by the sleeves, also securing them over and over again with hair bands. Finally, they set the chair up below the vent. Ladybug stood on top of it, holding onto the top of the blanket. She looked around.

"I'm going to jump up there and keep it stationary." She said. "Let's have a few of the stronger people come up first to help me be stable and to help those in need up. Then those of you down here can help everyone up. We have to hurry though, so go ahead and grab everything if you haven't already." Then, Ladybug looked up and jumped. She grabbed onto the edge of the vent and pulled herself up. The vent was surprisingly roomier than she had thought. She glanced down. The rope was about seven and a half feet off of the ground at the moment, but with the chair if she lowered it a foot more…

One of the stronger men grabbed it once it was about five feet off of the ground. Four others (who seemed to have been selected for helping) were lined up behind him. Ladybug got into a solid position.

"Ready when you are!" She said, wincing a bit when her voice echoed. The man nodded and climbed up the makeshift rope fairly easily, helping her hold onto it as the two other people climbed up. The fourth one was hanging onto the middle (he had apparently been very active in Gymnastics) so that he could help the children up.

One by one, they all climbed up to the last man, the one on the rope. Most of them went on ahead, following someone who had decided to lead through hand holding- the woman in the front being an architect for some warehouses, and having an idea of where to go. She had counted them all- looked to be that they had 95 of the original 200, which meant that Chat Noir had 105 people to save. Ladybug pulled the blanket up, wincing when she heard the first beep of her earrings.

" _You have eight minutes left!"_ Tikki warned.

"We gotta go now, I don't have much time left." She said, walking down the middle as the fifteen to twenty or so people who had stayed to help made way for her, grabbing onto the blanket that she was holding onto. That way they wouldn't get lost.

' _I hope Chat's doing better than I am.'_ Ladybug thought to herself, feeling her way through the dark vents.

9265736956239756923659723657926356293756279365793697236579325693265927


	14. 13- First Cataclysm and a Clue

Shandy: Time for an update!

Candy: Reviews!

 **Flik98: That's okay. And thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **PrayerGirl: I'm glad you've enjoyed it!**

Shandy: Here's the chapter!

9265736956239756923659723657926356293756279365793697236579325693265927

Chat Noir was _not_ doing better.

He slowly breathed in and out to calm his current anger, checking the corner and wincing when he heard some giggles behind him.

For one, the younger kids really didn't know what 'quiet' was. They whispered loudly and hopped up and down to their hearts content, even after the adults told them to stay quiet.

Second, some of the kids had decided that his tail was a tug-toy. Though the adults mostly caught them and stopped them, they would still grab on and tug.

He winced when it was tugged again, distracting him from triple checking that the coast was clear.

' _Why does it hurt, Plagg?'_ He asked his kwami.

" _I don't know."_ Plagg replied, clearly amused. " _But I AM the embodiment of bad luck."_

' _I know that.'_ Chat turned around and gestured for them to wait before he slipped to the other side, checking ahead. His tail was finally away from the kid's grasp, if only for a little bit.

He was worried about Ladybug. Stealth was never her strength, and she didn't have his night vision. Even though she was good luck, he really couldn't stop. Not to mention that he had felt her use her power about four minutes ago, which was worrying. She'd be becoming a civilian soon.

"Spy kitty." Lissie said from on top of his head softly, distracting him from his thoughts on his partner. "Good."

"Shh." He whispered, motioning for everyone to come and join him. "Kitty can't be a good spy if there's noise."

"Shhh." She repeated, crouching as low as she could on his shoulders, her chin on his head. "I can do shhh."

He had to admit, he was growing a bit fond of her. When the kids behind him made noise, she'd shush them and tell them that kitty needed to be a good spy.

It was kinda cute.

Finally, after what felt like forever, they made it to the window that he had spotted. He looked around, noticing that there was an alarm on the window.

"Is something wrong?" Manon's mother asked, walking forward.

"There's an alarm here." He said. "If I open it, it might go off." He turned to look at her. "Do you know if anyone here can disable it?"

"I'll ask around." She said, nodding. Chat Noir looked back at the alarm. The wires connected to it traveled up the wall and over the roof, leading back to where they had come from. His ears twitched at every murmur and giggle.

He really hoped his luck in his civilian life came in right about now.

He paused, briefly taking back the thought. He didn't even know if he was lucky in his civilian life.

Then a thought struck him, thinking back to his conversation with Plagg before he met up with Ladybug. He glanced at his right hand, where the ring (and thus Plagg) was.

" _Kid, don't even think about it."_ Plagg sent. Chat Noir rolled his eyes.

' _If I do do it, I'll pay you back later.'_ Was all Chat Noir said.

"Why stop, kitty?" Lissie asked. He looked up at her as she looked down at him, still holding on to the stuffed cat.

"We don't know if it's safe." He whispered, looking back at the alarm. "We don't want that bird-brain to come back and get us, now do we?"

"No bird-man." Lissie said, hugging Chat Noir tighter. "Bird-man scary. He hit me."

"What?" Chat asked.

"Hit face when I didn't stop crying." She continued. "Hit others too. He a mean bird-man."

"Yes." Chat said, a scowl coming onto his face as he hit back a growl. "He is a mean bird-man. And he won't hurt anyone ever again once I'm through with him." ' _Hurting a sweet and innocent child for only crying and being scared is unforgivable.'_ He thought.

"No one does." Manon's mother came back, a bit worried. Chat Noir nodded, wiping the scowl off of his face to replace it with a serious one.

"I see." He looked up at Lissie. "Lissie, do you mind if kitty puts you down for a moment?" Lissie shook her head, and Chat Noir placed her on the floor gently. Then he turned back to the alarm that was on the window.

If he broke the window, then the alarm would go off anyway. It would be better to break the alarm. He placed his hands over it in a way so that it wouldn't go off as he did this.

" _Kid-"_

' _We need to get them out of here as safely as possible.'_ Chat Noir replied. He focused all of his energy on the alarm, thinking about destroying it and turning it into dust.

It took a minute or two, but a black substance that sparked a bit like electricity bubbled down his right arm and to his hand. His tail swished behind him, and he let it build for a few more seconds, just to be sure.

"Cataclysm." He muttered. The black electricity instantly got absorbed by the alarm, making it short-circuit and then fade to dust. He waited a moment, looking at the ceiling.

The alarm didn't go off.

He sighed in relief, turning around to pick Lissie up again. Then he opened the window as wide as he could as it was a bit rusty.

"Go." He hissed, Manon's mother making the first move to leave the building and helping the kids out of the window.

9265973659726395736795629736579263597263579236579236579236597265723692

Ladybug and everyone with her had caught up to the main group, and they were now all crawling out into the alley behind the warehouse. She looked around, hoping to see a sign of Chat Noir.

She bit her lip and continued to search as they did a head-count. It was only then that she felt a surge of magical energy on the other side of the building. She tensed.

" _That's Cataclysm."_ Tikki said.

"You guys go on ahead- quickly now." She said, walking into the middle of the group. "The closest Police station is in that direction- about a mile away." She instructed. "Stay together and stay sharp- I'm going to make sure the other's are alright."

"Thank you, Ladybug." The elderly woman from before said, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out an old-looking necklace, holding it out to her. The necklace was a bronze color, with a fox tail as the centerpiece.

"Oh, I couldn't." Ladybug said. The elder woman grabbed her hands gently and placed the bracelet in them, closing the hand around the necklace.

"I insist." She said, smiling up at her, almost knowingly. "May it give you the best of luck."

"Th-Thank you." She said, bowing a bit. "Now go."

She turned around and ran to the other side of the building. She was relieved when she saw them escaping through the window. She glanced at the necklace briefly, putting it on before she could accidentally lose it. Then she walked over and helped everyone get out of the window. Cheers from the children caused by her presence were quieted swiftly by the adults that were currently out. Manon's mother walked over to her.

"Ladybug, I can't thank you enough before coming to get us."

"It's nothing." Ladybug brushed off. "I got everyone else out already- they're heading for the police station. It's one mile in that direction." She pointed, and Manon's mother nodded.

"Why didn't you go with them?" She asked.

"I used up a lot of energy to help them escape." She said, unsure of whether to mention Lucky charm or not. "I don't have much time left before I have to leave and get some back, I probably only have enough time to help out here." Manon's mother nodded a bit in understanding at Ladybug's earrings beeped. Three minutes.

In just under two minutes, almost everyone was out and they were starting to make they're way to the Police station. Chat and Lissie came out last, and his face lit up at the sight of his partner.

"Milady!" He said in relief. "I was so worried!"

"I was worried too, Chat." She said, glancing up at the child on his shoulders, recognising her. "I know you." She said. Lissie blinked, pointing at herself, and Ladybug nodded. "You're Lissie Souhait, Natasha's little sister."

"You know Tashi?" Lissie asked, eyes growing bright.

"Not all _that_ well." She lied. "But I do know her friend Bridgette!" He earrings beeped, and she looked back at Chat, who was keeping a expertly formed poker face at the information about her identity.

Another clue!

"I'll catch up with you guys after I refuel, and then you can go and refuel as well, Chat." She said. "I'll see you two later?" Then she rushed off as fast as she could. Chat Noir watched her in awe before moving to follow the group in the back, his ring beeping at him.

' _Ladybug knows Bridgette, which means that Bridgette might know Ladybug.'_

05708375027305702758032708572308750237508237508273805723750237580237572307

It didn't take all that long to recharge and switch holding Lissie with Chat so that he could go and recharge. Most of the kids liked to walk around her while she held Lissie on her hip, the Adults both leading and following them.

She chatted with them happily- many times she had wished to have younger siblings to play and talk with, but ever since her mother had had breast cancer it hadn't been available. So she took what she could from babysitting.

They were all so sweet, talking to her about what they liked and disliked, asking what it was like to be a superhero, asking if she could visit them sometime and play with them…

"I'll see what I can do." She had said to that last one. Unknownst to everyone but her, she actually had babysitted some of these kids at least twice now. So they might see her again, they just wouldn't know that it was her.

"Labybug." Lissie tugged a bit on her hair and Ladybug turned to look at the sweet little angel. She was a red-head, like her sister, but instead of green eyes she had soft, chocolate brown ones.

"Yes, Liss'?" She asked.

"Do- Is Tashi mad?"

"What do you mean?" Ladybug asked, a little confused.

"Mean Bird-man got me 'cause I didn't listen to Tashi." She admitted. Ladybug remembered talking to Natasha about it- her secret double life had made it harder to hang out with her friends. Although she hadn't known all the details, she had known that Lissie had been missing. "Tashi told me to stay. Will she be mad?"

"I don't think so, Lissie." Ladybug smiled. "In fact, I'm almost certain that she'll be happy that you're okay and back at home with her."

"Really?"

"Really." Ladybug booped Lissie's nose and the little girl giggled happily.

"Where's your partner?" One of the little kids to her left asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be here soon, we're almost to the Police Station-" Just as she said that, a familiar black cat-like shape landed on the clear ground in front of her, gracefully standing back up. All of the kids cheered, and Lissie made 'hold me' motions to him. Chat Noir granted the little girl's wish, taking her from his lady and placing her up on his shoulders. The kids made space for Chat to start walking next to Ladybug, and for that Ladybug was glad.

"Kitty!" Lissie said affectionately, nuzzling her face into his hair. "Fluffy kitty."

"Looks like you're her favorite." Ladybug said happily.

"I figured. Manon's mother told me about how shy she was." Lissie began to fumble with his ears, too distracted with playing spies earlier that night to have done it until then.

"Yeah." Ladybug nodded, knowing that this was true. She smiled when she saw Lissie giggle and lay her head down, probably tired. She observed all of the younger kids around them and noticed that, they too, were beginning to nod off. Only a few of the adults behind them had really noticed, walking forward to pick them up. Ladybug knelt down and picked up the little boy beside her that was dragging his feet. If she remembered right, this was Samantha's little brother- Jacob. Unlike his elder sibling, and despite being a boy, he hated violence and loved arts and crafts. She had often seen him wandering around in their shop when Samantha was walking around with Liz.

Settling him on her back and wrapping his arms around her neck, she began to carry him into the night.

Chat Noir glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He could tell that she was tired as well, and Lissie was already asleep if the even breaths against his right ear told him anything.

Ladybug had given away a major clue about her identity.

He didn't want to admit it, but Bridgette was probably his only friend at school. Yeah, that Nate guy she had introduced him to was chill, along with all of her other friends, but she was the only reason why he had been able to survive going to public school for so long. If Ladybug knew Bridgette, then it would also make sense to say that he had met her before because she probably went to school with them. That was, unless she was one of Bridgette's friends outside of school, he had met a few of those two when they ran into them during lunch.

But the mystery was only getting more complicated- surely he would have noticed if she had talked to him?

Their late night patrols together had taught him a lot about her. Besides Bridgette, Ladybug was his closest friend overall. And that's saying something, because of the masks and all.

He wondered if Ladybug felt the same way he did.

The familiar lights of the Police station appearing up ahead grew more hope and excitement in their heads. Some of the younger adults and teens began to run ahead, whooping and yelling and singing praises to the sky. Most of the others smiled at each other and shrugged, picking up some more little sleepy-heads that were tripping over their own feet.

Ladybug smiled, relieved that it was finally going to be over for the night. As Chat Noir glanced at her, he realized that the moon high in the sky that was slightly covered in clouds accented her beautifully. Her hair was down, out of it's normal pigtails and draping over her shoulder so that it didn't bother the little boy sleeping on her back. Her eyes sparked with several different emotions- he couldn't even pick up what exactly she was feeling, and he wouldn't have if he hadn't been feeling the same thing.

Ladybug looked at him, and he paled when he realized that he had been caught staring. She smiled anyway, as though she didn't notice, and held her fist up.

"Pound it?" She asked. He smirked, something lighting inside of his chest as he held up a fist to meet her own.

"Pound it."

082483583527057837085720735872073508273805723785720735203875


	15. 14- Never Give Bridgette Coffee

Shandy: Reveiws!

 **PrayerGirl: Thank you!**

 **Flik98: Yes, he will get there eventually. And I love Lissie- she's _definitely_ gonna make a comeback.**

Candy: Enjoy the chapter!

082483583527057837085720735872073508273805723785720735203875

The next day, both Bridgette and Felix regretted their decision.

Somewhat.

While it was great that they had finally saved them, the Police had kept them and interviewed them about the whole thing until three in the morning!

Felix had managed to slip away from school before it started so that he could buy two more cups of coffee. He had been planning to down them himself, but when he saw Bridgette looking just as tired and miserable as he was, he felt pity and offered her the other cup. He knew that (unlike him) she was a morning person, and that she must've been up as late as he had been last night to look _that_ tired.

She blinked, probably half asleep when he had done that, and turned to look at him curiously. Her whole demeanor was lazy, slouched and like a different creature in general. She looked back at the cup again like it was the most mysterious thing in the world.

"Here. I don't know what type you like, but you could probably use it more than me." Felix said. "If you don't like it, we can go in between break and get you one that you like. Can't have you falling asleep in class- it would be bad for your grade." She blinked at him.

"Thanks…" She said, voice heavy with sleep as she took a sip. Her eyes widened at the flavor of the sweetened coffee that just seemed to hit the spot. She took another experimental sip and sighed in bliss. Felix, satisfied that he had helped her, sat down beside her and began to do the bellwork on the whiteboard.

She gradually grew more aware and awake as the first period went on, and through the rest of the day, so Felix hadn't expected what the consequences would be.

It was during lunch when it finally seemed to hit her, eating a homemade peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

She was _extremely_ more talkative than normal, he couldn't help but notice as she laughed at a joke and posed, seeming to quote something before waving her hands wildly around her.

"Excuse me." Felix turned away from his salad to look at Natasha. She seemed to be looking better than she had been yesterday, probably because she had her sister back home and safe.

"What is it?" He asked monotonically, sipping some tea he had bought.

"Did you, by any chance…" She paused, leaning close to his ear, as though afraid of the answer. "See her drink some coffee?"

"Yes." he said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I had a late night last night, and it looked like she had one too, so I gave her one of my extra two coffees to help her. Why do you ask?" Natasha had paled immensely, and she glanced wearily at Bridgette.

"Bridgette, as you may have noticed, doesn't get hyper on sugar all that much." She admitted. "But we've learned that, if you give her coffee, she is unpredictable. Was it sweetened?"

"Yes. I don't like the black stuff." He placed his tea down as Nate walked over. His headphones were hanging from around his neck, like normal. He was very tan- from Egyptian origin if he had heard Bridgette right- with sharp, light brown eyes. However, the only difference about him was his hair, which had been clearly messed with. His head was shaved on the left side, and he grew his hair out to just below his ear. Now, it was parted the other direction, which looked ridiculous. Felix found himself fighting an amused smile.

"It took forever to do my hair this morning." He grumbled, messing with his hair to try and get it back to normal, but it didn't seem to want to cooperate with him. He glared at a few hairs that fell in front of his face.

"Felix gave her coffee." At Nate's glare felix held his hands up in calm surrender.

"I had no idea that this would happen." Nate grumbled a bit and tried to fix his hair again. Felix looked back at Bridgette, who had taken her umbrella out of the holder on the side of her backpack and began to pose with it like a model for the last two people of their friend group- Amber and Erik.

Amber was the one who ran the blog about his lady. She had long, brown hair that usually reached her waist, but was in a high-bun ponytail style. She had blue highlights going through her hair, making her ocean blue eyes stand out. She currently had her phone in her hand, recording the whole thing with snickers.

Meanwhile, her boyfriend was going through the torture of trying to talk to Bridgette. Erik was a tall young man with short brown hair and yellow eyes. He didn't talk a lot, Amber had said that he's easily intimidated by those who are intimidating and by those who are super talkative unless he got to know you first. Erik still hadn't said a word to Felix, but our secret-superhero was impressed by him. The few times that he had heard him speak to others, he was very wise and decisive of his words. He often used actions to speak for him instead, preferring to observe everything.

With a sigh, Felix stood up. It was his fault that she was like this, he wouldn't let Eric take the brunt of his actions.

"Bridgette." He walked forward only a few steps, and that was all it took for Bridgette to focus her energy on him.

"Hi Felix!" She said happily. "How was your lunch? It didn't look like it was very fun. Then again, your definition of fun is vastly different from ours- your probably the only person in our friend group that eats salad every day for lunch!" Before he could even open his mouth to answer her question, she asked another one. "I've always wanted to ask this, but I haven't found the time for it until now, but what's it like working for your father's business? Is it boring? How about Challenging? How much have you learned from it? How strict are the managers? Do you have any fun projects to work on or is it all talk and seriousness?"

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if dinosaurs never existed? Like, would we have evolved differently or something? How would the animals have changed in looks? Would we even exist at all?"

"Or, what if, aliens did exist? What if they've been secretly charting our every movement and action, waiting until the time is right to strike? Or, maybe they created this world and are watching what they're creations do?"

"Have you ever modeled? I mean, of course you haven't, I haven't seen you in any fashion magazines, but have you ever considered it? You would do really well if you'd just smile. You've got the build, the looks, the hair, the 'I'm not interested in anything' attitude- ooh!"

"Why don't you smile so much anyway? Were you just born with a frown on your face, or did some evil witch curse you to frown for the rest of your life? I wouldn't be able to live not being able to smile, I don't know how you do it. Everyone in the world should smile every day!"

Felix couldn't help it. At first, he had just been shocked, and a bit offended. But now?

He snickered, raising a fist up to his face to hide the amused smile.

She was ridiculous.

"There you go!" She giggled. "That's the closest thing to a laugh that I've ever heard out of you! Did you know that it's healthy for the average person to laugh at least ten times a day? I was getting worried!" She walked up to him, not seeming to notice that she was invading his personal space. "Do you know what you smell like? Erik smells like lavender, Amber smells like freshly washed and dried laundry, Natasha smells like aged paper and leather, Nate smells like hair products and and deodorant, I think I smell like paint and cookies, and you smell like…" She walked around him with a considerate eye, sniffing the air. Felix raised an eyebrow.

"I smell like…?"

"Mint." She admitted, leaning in a little closer. "And Camembert, I think. Do you like cheese?"

"Not Camembert. One of my father's employers loves it though."

"That's interesting." She admitted, turning to face him again. Then the bell rang, and she smiled. "It's time for class! I can't wait- I heard Mme Rei has a science experiment in store for us today!" She gestured for him to follow her. "By Natasha, Nate! I'll see you later Amber, Erik! Give Liz and Samantha a good talking to for me!"

"Will do!" Felix shook his head and calmly followed the skipping Bridgette down the school halls and to their next class.

Although he would definitely regret giving her caffeine later on, as it would prove to be difficult moving through the assignments with her like that, he couldn't help but find it _very_ entertaining.

He quickly gave himself three mental notes to add onto his list of things to do as they walked to the next class period.

 _-Get Bridgette something besides coffee if she ever looks like that again._

 _-Look up things that are similar to coffee but different._

 _-Never give her caffeine._

86352973657267356297365972365792659762376593265926357932956792365

Bridgette groaned, banging her head on her desk.

"Wake. Up. Wake. Up." She told herself. Tikki watched on, concerned.

Bridgette had finally crashed from the caffeine high, but it was only a few minutes before patrol started.

She'd have to apologize to Felix later, she decided. She knew that he didn't like people who were constantly in his business and asking about his personal life, and according to her slightly fuzzy memory and Natasha, that was _exactly_ what had happened.

"Bridgette, it's almost time for patrol." Tikki reminded, glancing at the clock.

"Can't I sleep?" Bridgette asked with a whine. "I need sleep~!"

"But Bridgette-" A soft thump was heard from outside, but Bridgette was too tired to even register it in her mind. Tikki instantly dove to hide behind the computer (crows _had_ tried to attack her in the past), wary to not even make a sound. It was silent for a few seconds, and then a knock sounded on her small, Juliet-balcony door-window.

Confused, she turned around only to see a nonchalant and disinterested superhero standing there. She yelped, spazzing out and falling out of her chair with a semi-painful thud. Just as quickly she had stood up and rushed over, throwing the door open.

"Is everything okay?!" She asked, shocked a bit more awake, but still half asleep. "What's wrong?! Did Mr. Pigeon Attack again?!" She stared at Chat Noir, and he stared at her, a bit confused.

Oh, wait.

She wasn't Ladybug at the moment.

Now she had to play it off.

As her eyes filled with realization of that fact, she sighed, slumping down onto the railing beside Chat Noir.

"Sorry." She sighed. "Came down from a Caffeine crash not all that long ago- I get really paranoid when I'm tired." She smiled up at him sleepily. "Do you need anything?"

"Actually…" He shifted a bit. "It's starting to grow cold outside."

"I've noticed." Bridgette nodded to herself. It was supposed to snow in a few more days, and she shivered at the thought.

Tikki had warned her about some side effects to being Ladybug during the winter. She would have to talk to Tikki about it later.

"So I was wondering if you could commision something for me." Chat Noir continued.

If he was completely honest with himself, he didn't know why he didn't ask for one of the designers under his father to do it, but something screamed at him to not do it. Plagg had even asked him _politely_ to ask Bridgette instead, which was suspicious in itself.

Bridgette tilted her head curiously. "Co...mission…?"

"Yes." Chat Noir nodded, all business. "A scarf for me, and a scarf, jacket, beanie, earmuffs, and gloves for mylady." Bridgette nodded, before remembering that the fact that she got more protection would be confusing, so she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why only a scarf for you?"

"I have plenty of body heat, it's Ladybug that I'm worried about. I have the material ready for you to use, I'll bring it over to you tomorrow along with the money.

"Alright." Bridgette nodded, murmuring a simpler version of all that he had told her before speaking louder. "If I'm not here you can just drop them on on my balcony."

"Great. See you tomorrow, Bridgette." Chat Noir leapt away, and that was when a small, but big, piece of information pieced together in her head.

How did Chat Noir know that Bridgette did commissions? Or even her name?!

18965836597265736597265976379523567236597236753256236972


	16. 15- Discovering Their Feelings

Shandy: Who's ready for the next Chapter!

Candy: Reviews!

 **1millionfeels (Guest): Thank you! And I'm sorry about my grammar... I can spell them I just can't use the right 'your' or 'their', or even 'too' with the situation at times. I'll try to be better. :)**

 **Flik98: Thank you! I was on a bit of writers block there tbh, and then I read a fanfic where Adrien got on a caffeine high and decided to see what Bridgette would be like. XD**

Shandy: Enjoy the chapter!

18965836597265736597265976379523567236597236753256236972

It was only now that she was curious of her partner's identity.

Bridgette had already made the items (honestly, it was _freezing_ out there during patrol! She was lucky that he had actually thought about doing something to help) and they were wearing them right now, trying not to get bird poop on the fabric.

She observed him from the corner of her eye, distracting Mr. Pigeon in what was bound to be their last fight with him.

Because this time they actually had the police at the ready to capture him as soon as they took away his bird-call.

Unfortunately, she had recently gotten the feeling that she didn't want Chat Noir to know. As weird as it was, since she had already told herself that he was the first person that she would tell. Whether he knew it or not, he was extremely protective of her in the mask alone if she tripped- she could hardly imagine what he would be like if he knew her in real life. Always tripping over herself, getting in trouble easily…

She really didn't want him to know. Not to mention that it could ruin their team dynamic- he definitely had to know her in real life or know one of her friends to know that she sometimes did commissions for special occasions.

She skidded across the icy rooftop, getting into position under and behind Mr. Pigeon. Then she jumped up and grabbed his legs through the pigeons that he was standing on, tugging him towards the earth and throwing him down. The bird-call broke upon impact, and the police forces instantly moved forward to restrain him.

"Far worse will befall upon you pestering idiots!" He exclaimed. "Rrrrrooo, rrrrooollllooo- llloooo! Hawkmoth will only send another, Ladybug and Chat Noir! You are doomed!"

"Just get in there, bird-brain." One of the police officers said. Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief, holding her fist out to Chat Noir.

"Pound it." It had become a ritual of sorts- after every fight, they would knock fists together in celebration.

"So, Milady." Chat Noir leaned in a bit, invading her personal space. "Patrol tonight at the Eiffel tower?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Ladybug said with a smile. The chief of the police walked up to them professionally.

"Thank you for helping us detain Mr. Pigeon." He said, shivering a bit when the icy wind passed them by. Snow covered his hat, showing that it had begun to snow heavily during the battle.

"It was our pleasure." Chat Noir said. Their earrings and ring beeped in unison, and with a quick goodbye they sped away and to opposite sides of the school.

The attack had begun during the middle of second period, and as it was now lunch. They definitely had much to catch up on.

"I don't think that they're like that, Amber."

"What are you talking about? It's obvious isn't it? Just look at them!"

Bridgette curiously walked over to her two friends, Amber showing Natasha her phone.

"What's going on?"

"Bridgette!" Amber exclaimed. "You'll agree with me, right? LadyNoir is totes a thing."

"LadyNoir?" Bridgette asked. "What's that?"

Amber gasped in indignation, while Natasha sighed. "LadyNoir is the ship name that Amber came up with for Ladybug and Chat Noir- it's going around like crazy on the Ladyblog. She thinks that they're a couple."

"Just look!" Amber shoved the phone in Bridgette's face, and Bridgette blinked a bit, surprised as she stared at a photo taken of them talking during patrol. "Just look at the way that he stares at her while she talks! At the very least, he has to have feelings for her!"

"Who are you talking about?" The three girls turned to look at Felix, who walked forward and stood next to Bridgette.

"Hello, Felix." Bridgette said happily. "Was the problem at the company solved?"

"Yes, some new idiot accidentally mixed up some numbers. It took forever to sort everything out. And how is your father's shop?"

"It's going well- he and maman just panicked quite a bit about losing some artwork, when in reality it was under their bed. Then I got caught up in the attack on the way home…"

"I see." He looked back at Natasha and Amber, who were staring at them with raised eyebrows. He decided that he didn't want to know. "And what's this about someone having feelings for someone?"

"Chat Noir obviously has a crush on Ladybug at least." Amber said, calmly showing him the photo. "You don't look at someone like that without having _some_ feelings of attraction."

"He…" Felix studied himself at Chat Noir closely, remembering that look on his father's face when mother was still around. His heart squeezed, something uncomfortable falling into his stomach. "He does look like he loves her, doesn't he?"

"Finally!" Amber exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Someone here agrees with me!"

"B-But he can't be in love with her!" Bridgette exclaimed suddenly, eyes wide. "Th-They have secret identities and stuff, right? How can he love someone who always wears a mask?"

 _Did_ he actually? She found it hard to believe. He just had a rough home life and needed someone to be around, he didn't actually have a crush for her, right?

The sinking feeling in Felix's stomach grew at Bridgette's words. Unknownst to her, he had actually learned quite a lot about Ladybug in their time together, though she had never told him directly. Her favorite color was either red, pink, blue, or green, she loved fashion and cooking, she hated science with a passion, loved strategies, was an only child, had several friends, was a regular clutz, adored hamsters and cats, was only a few months younger than him, admired his father, loved to see things to the end, willing to give everyone a second chance, stubborn, kind, caring, gentle, sweet, teasing…

Cute.

Sexy.

Mysterious.

His heart skipped a beat at the thought of her and all of her qualities- he didn't even realize that he was attracted to her until Amber pointed it out!.

Had he been so invested in the mystery of who she was, that he had slowly began to fall for her? Had he been so wrapped up in finding out who she was for himself, that he didn't even realize that he had fallen when he had?

When had his feelings even surfaced? He didn't know when he started to feel like this, or if he had actually felt like this since the beginning.

He handed the phone back to Amber, lost in thought, unaware of the argument that had broken out.

"Hey, Felix, why don't you go on to class?" Amber asked a few minutes later, bringing him to the present.

"Sure, just make sure that she's not late." He said, earning a nod from the girls before he turned and walked away.

"What's the deal?" Bridgette asked. "Why did Felix have to leave?"

"Because, I don't think you know what you feel for him." Amber said.

"What?"

"Even _I_ can tell that you like him a lot, Bridgette." Natasha said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "More than a friend should."

"He just needs someone to be there for him." Bridgette said stubbornly. Amber rolled her eyes as Natasha tried again.

"We just want you to be careful. We know how easy it is, Bri. To fall in love and for it to hurt."

"I don't have a crush on him." Her heart fluttered like the traitor it was, and her cheeks flushed. "I have to go to class now- I'll see you later Natasha, Amber!"

One thing was for sure, she would be talking to Tikki about this. She would know how to help Bridgette figure out what all this meant.

92657926736972639577356792369569736579263957629567923659736597627956

The man scowled, staring at the news reporter as she went on about the arrest of his pawn.

No matter. It had given him plenty of time to prepare their next opponent.

"You will not fail me." Hawkmoth said, glancing behind him, but not turning around the see the figure bowing to him. "After all, as soon as I find her and bring her home, you will be able to find your family once more. I promised that I would help you, and I do not go back on my word."

"Yes, sir." The man said, not standing up.

"The hat on your head contains a neurotransmitter- it will help you when you 'mime' your weapons. You can't mime anything too big, unfortunately. There should be enough supplies scattered across the city, thanks to Mr. Pigeon, for you to create some fear and chaos."

"Yes sir."

"While you fight them, you must take on the vow of silence." Hawkmoth continued. "And stay in character. My son is not to learn of this as well, you must be careful. He is observant, and he doesn't need to know that his father is doing this to find his mother."

"Yes sir."

"Is everything set in place?"

"As you requested, sir."

"Good. You may rise, _Mime_." The figure behind him stood. "We shall make our appearance at precisely 9:30 tonight. You are dismissed." The tall and broad figure left the room, leaving Hawkmoth to stare at the picture of his wife on the wall.

"Anna." He said softly, entirely convinced. "There are some complications in my plan. Nothing big, but soon you will be back here. A complete family again. So just you wait, I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon."

9659736726756379236527936579236597232637956792365976397526359236579236579236


	17. 16- Delivering A Deadly Message

Shandy: All right, reviews!

 **King Meezy: Thank you! And this story is based _purely_ on what I've seen from the PV trailer on YouTube. No stone-heart there, so no stone-heart here.**

 **Flik98: Thank you! And it's Bridglex or something... also, last corner of our square is going to be coming into play soon!**

 **1millionfeels: XD I know how that feels. And I like this Hawkmoth too. :3**

Candy: Prepare for things to start to go down.

Shandy: Enjoy!

9659736726756379236527936579236597232637956792365976397526359236579236579236

Chat Noir stretched from his place on top of the Eiffel tower, raising his arms above his head to do so.

The revelation was still shocking to him, with how much he liked her for being her. She wasn't like other girls (out of those that he cared to get to know), except for maybe Bridgette, but he didn't really pay all that much attention.

Then he saw her. The red, black-spotted figure rushing towards the tower.

His heart thudded heavily in his chest, a smile creeping onto his face.

Now that the threat was over, maybe they could become closer…

She slowly used her acrobatic skills and super speed to climb up the tower, lifting herself up and over the railing by where he stood.

Now what did he do? He never really thought about if he was going to act on his feelings towards her.

So, he did what he would normally would.

"Good evening, milady." He said, bowing. He couldn't stop the smile on his face. "What a _paw_ sitively _purr_ fect night for a _paw_ trol."

"Good evening, Chat." She greeted as he stood up again, a good head or so higher than her.

"So, Ladybug-" He was cut off when and explosion of sorts echoed through the streets, and only seconds later they felt the effect running through the tower. Ladybug lost her footing, falling away from the railing. Chat Noir reached for the railing with his left hand, grabbing her left hand with his right before she hit the metal beneath them, pulling her back up and towards his chest, where he then proceeded to wrap his right arm around her back, holding her there securely as another explosion blew off in the distance, sending a rippling effect through the tower again. Ladybug held onto him tightly, the loud explosions echoing in her ears. Another explosion came, and Chat Noir felt the tower begin to shift.

"Hold on tight, Milady!" He shouted, lifting her up and into his arms. Her hands instantly wrapped around his neck, allowing him to carry her off of the Eiffel tower. Once they were off, he turned to look at the tower.

Two sewer grates had been removed, and green/purple fire was flying out of them. There was a solid line going through the Eiffel tower, and at the diagonal the Eiffel tower was beginning to slowly slide down. Another explosion took place, and Chat Noir found himself having a hard time to stand up and keep his Lady safe.

After the ground stopped shaking, Ladybug removed herself from his hold slowly. Then she held her hands out in front of her, focusing on the problem.

"Lucky Charm!" She shouted. Chat Noir could feel the pull of magical energy that Ladybug had been using to start the process break, actually forming an object in front of them in mid air. It was a huge, red and black polka-dotted staff of sorts. Ladybug had trouble holding it in her grasp, so Chat Noir took one end.

"I don't know how I know- but this thing can extend to any length." Ladybug said, looking around. The dirt in the park around the Eiffel tower and the Eiffel tower lit up, and she began moving to put it in place. Another explosion shook the ground beneath them, followed quickly by another right afterwards.

Now there were seven. All seemed to be placed randomly, but Ladybug doubted it, even as she stumbled from the shock.

"Hurry!" She called to Chat Noir, placing her end on the ground. The Eiffel tower was beginning to slip away, faster and faster. They stuck the large staff solidly on the ground, and then Ladybug pressed a button. Instantly it extended, meeting the Eiffel tower and keeping it in place. The pole was surprisingly sturdy, standing in place even as the ground beneath their feet shook again. Ladybug fell from how badly the earth shook, and Chat Noir caught her instantly.

" _ **Paris!"**_ A loud, menacing voice said, waking up those who weren't already awake. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked around.

"Where is it coming from?!" She asked.

"I don't know!" Chat Noir shouted back, holding her close to him protectively, a growl beginning to come out of his throat.

" _ **Did you really think that you were safe?"**_ The voice boomed. " _ **Mr. Pigeon may be gone, but unknown to most, I am the cause! My name is Hawkmoth, and I will not stop until I have what I desire! Ladybug, Chat Noir, your miraculouses are far more powerful than what you know! I could create the perfect utopia with no crime if I had them! I demand that you hand them over peacefully, before I set my next villain upon you!"**_ Several more explosions were heard, and a figure suddenly landed before them. His skin was an off-white purple color, with black surrounding his eyes. His entire costume was like that of a Mime's, his face revealing nothing. He held his hand out to them.

" _ **I have sent someone to retrieve the jewels from you, you can call him Mime."**_ The voice spoke again. " _ **He is your next enemy if you don't cooperate. Give them to him, and I will be on my merry way."**_

" _Don't do it!"_ Plagg hissed in Chat Noir's mind. " _If you do, this world won't be a utopia, it'll be the apocalypse!"_

" _Bridgette, I can help you."_ Tikki said in Ladybug's mind. " _We can fix all of this together. We'll be able to save lives! I haven't taught you the spell yet, but it's called 'Miraculous Cure'! We need to use it as fast as possible though, you have about fifteen minutes left as it is. You won't have much energy left either.'_

"Chat." Ladybug whispered softly. "Tikki has a plan. But we need to take this guy down first. I only have fifteen minutes left."

"As you wish, milady." Chat Noir whispered back, his tail swishing behind him anxiously. Then he spoke up in a louder voice. "You speak lies, Hawkmoth! Giving you our powers would only lead to the destruction of Paris!" A few more explosions broke through the silence as they waited for Hawkmoth's response.

" _ **Then so be it."**_

Mime moved into a fighting position, miming a sword or something along those lines in his hands. He leapt forward and moved as though to slice through them with the sword. Chat Noir could hear an _actual sword_ swishing through the air and threw them to the ground, rolling them away from Mime. The sword made a scratching mark against the staff they had used to stabilize the Eiffel tower.

"The flip was that- can he actually mime weapons?!" Ladybug screeched as Chat rolled them away again to block another blow.

"If he can actually mime, then the object that's helping him do so must be connected to his brain. Like a…" Chat Noir observed the Mime as he began to mime a gun of sorts. "Neurotransmitter, in his hat."

"Great." Ladybug said sarcastically, sitting up and grabbing Chat Noir's hand to drag him away and behind a building as Mime began to aim at them. "I've already used Lucky Charm, we have to do something about this guy! Subdue him until the next time!"

"I doubt he's gonna be like Mr. Pigeon." Chat admitted with a wince, sneaking a glance around the corner. "He's actively going after us. Must have a personal vendetta."

"Use your Cataclysm on his hat, I'll distract him or find a way to immobilize him." Ladybug stood up and shot out of the cover of the building.

"Milady- no!" Chat Noir exclaimed as Mime shot at her. She flipped in the air, just barely dodging the invisible bullet. As she progressively got closer to him, Mime began to mime something else, and when a roar filled the air they knew it was a chainsaw.

' _The hat.'_ Chat Noir thought, climbing to the top of the building that he was on. ' _I need to destroy the hat.'_ He watched the battle from the roof, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

His heart was terribly distracting- he wished it would stop squeezing in fear at every close call Ladybug had.

He saw the beginnings of an opening for his cataclysm and began to build up the magic in his right hand, careful not to touch anything with it. Ladybug clearly felt him calling upon his power, as she glanced at him before focusing back at the battle at hand. Mime switched his weapon from a chainsaw to a whip, cracking it around as Ladybug expertly dodged- though barely.

' _NOW!'_

He leapt off of the building and landed on top of Mime, placing his hand on the hat and exclaiming, "Cataclysm!"

The hat disappeared, but the Neurotransmitter was still in place. Mime clearly realized what they were up to and pushed Chat Noir off, running away without a single word. Ladybug panted heavily as she made her way to Chat Noir.

"Are… Are you okay?" She asked, her earrings beeping.

"I should be asking you!" He exclaimed, standing up and swaying a bit- his head had hit the ground below them pretty hard.

"Well, we should be… as soon as I…" Ladybug sucked in a big breath, holding her right hand up and in the air. A bright white light began to gather around her fingertips, dancing in the darkness of the night. Slowly, a copy of what everything had looked like before the fight appeared, and she smiled a bit.

"Miraculous Cure." She whispered. The white light grew blinding- Chat Noir had to look away as it engulfed the streets. When it was gone, the lucky charm, and any other destruction that had occured since they had met up at the tower, disappeared. Ladybug began to fall forwards, and Chat Noir caught her before she hit the ground, pulling her to his chest despite the way the world spun around him.

"What are we going to do?" He found himself asking in the silence of the night. Police sirens began to go off in the distance, though it felt weird to hear them and they sounded more like background noise.

"I-I don't know, Chat." She sounded exhausted, and Chat Noir couldn't blame her. She sniffed, hugging him tightly. He hugged her tighter in return, feeling her small and slender frame shake with the attempts to hold back tears, the shock that she had been in finally passing away.

"I don't know."

92659365796279657936597239562379657923657962379657932563279657632


	18. 17- Her Uncertain Dilemma

Shandy: We got one reviewer today!

Candy: Well, doraclub, we were planning to continue this series till the defeat of Hawkmoth, and then have a happy epilogue at the end.

Shandy: And to be honest, we haven't seen it yet. We promised our friend that we would watch it with her, and she wants to binge watch it on Netflix when it comes out. But that won't be happening until June. *pouts*

Candy: Anyway, we have seen a lot of spoilers, and I honestly can't wait to see what happens! All of the Ladynoir, and that balcony scene- AND Rena finally coming in?!

Shandy: Curiosity is killing us, and we're not even cats!

Candy: Anyway- enjoy the story!

92659365796279657936597239562379657923657962379657932563279657632

"Bridgette…"

"..."

"Bridgette."

"..."

"Bridgette."

"..."

"Bridgette!"

"What is it, Tikki?" Bridgette lifted her face away from her large, fluffy stuffed bear to look at the kwami. Tikki observed the once-runny nose, the dry tear-stains on her cheeks, and the red, puffy eyes that looked dull and grey.

Tikki hesitantly flew forward, soothingly brushing some bangs away from Bridgette's face.

"You know, I hate it." The kwami admitted, flying behind Bridgette.

"Hate what?"

"The word: Protector." Tikki took the hair bands out of Bridgette's hair softly.

"Why would you hate it?" Bridgette asked, watching Tikki fly down and grab Bridgette's hairbrush. Tikki began to brush Bridgette's hair, and Bridgette found herself relaxing.

"Because I have to have one." Tikki admitted. "Whenever someone learns about us, Plagg and I have to have a protector. Plagg's a coward when it comes to those who wants to use us, or he just doesn't care in general. I make up for that- the very idea makes me disgusted. It's just like how Plagg is better suited for getting emotions out of the way and narrowing it down to its simplest form. I might be a great motivational speaker, but he tends to have more of an emotional connection with his protectors."

"Anyway, Plagg doesn't mind having protectors. He likes guiding them through their emotional turmoil. I can't stand seeing mine stress out about protecting me and my miraculous. I can't stand seeing them depressed, and then when I try to cheer them up it somehow just gets worse. That's why I sealed me and Plagg away back in Egypt- and it was so kind of him to agree that it was for the best, and to go through with it." She sighed dreamily.

"It sounds like you love him."

"I do." Tikki said with such certainty that Bridgette knew that there was no doubt that it was true. "And I know that he loves me too."

"So…" Bridgette paused. "What do you prefer to protector?"

"Chosen."

"Why that?"

"Well…" Tikki paused with her brushing, before continuing. "It sounds more positive to me. You don't _have_ to do anything for me- I'm there to do things for _you_! I get to help you grow and make choices, I get to see you grow from what you once were to the best that you can be! Being 'chosen' and using the word 'chosen' don't put as heavy a weight on your shoulders as 'protector' does."

"I guess what I'm trying to say…" Tikki put the brush down and floated in front of Bridgette's face. "Is that I don't want to be a burden, a problem, or something that you have to do. I want to be a guide, a support, and someone who you can always come to talk to about whatever you need." She fell a little bit, sad. "But I guess I already failed…"

"No you didn't!" Bridgette exclaimed, sitting up and surprising Tikki. "Tikki, you are amazing! I have no idea what would happen if I didn't have you! It's not a burden to be your protector or chosen- it's an adventure I wanna see through to the end! I've just never really thanked you for the opportunity that you gave me all those months ago."

"Really?"

"Come here, Tikki." Bridgette laughed and scooped Tikki up in her hands, rubbing their cheeks together. Tikki chirped happily in reply, and when the hug was over, Bridgette reached over to turn off the lamp.

"Come on, Tikki. Let's go to bed."

But as Tikki quickly fell asleep, Bridgette's mind was plagued with self-doubts.

After all, the problem wasn't with Tikki or the words she used.

It was with her.

97659726357923659273659726375692736573259236597236597236579627936536

To say that Felix was worried would be an understatement.

The most important thing- Ladybug had _cried_ , and he hadn't been able to do anything about it.

He wasn't good with emotions, or even expressing them, but from what he had observed of Ladybug was that she wouldn't cry unless she was hurting.

So he had checked up on her right then and there, but no wounds could be found.

And that was when he realized that she was hurting on the inside.

How was he supposed to help her with that?! He felt so useless for not knowing how he could comfort her with whatever was bothering her, but before he could ask she had said 'I'm sorry' and left.

H***, he had even gone through _manga_ and _anime_ (the shows he had sworn to himself that he would _never_ watch) to try and figure out what was going on, but they were far too _sappy_ and all about friendship for him to do any thinking except for to grab the remote and turn it off right away.

The second most prominent problem- something was wrong with Bridgette.

He didn't know what, or why. What he did know was that she wasn't tired. She sat up straight, she focused on everything and worked in the projects, and she talked to her friends the way she normally would.

But there was something off. Her laugh didn't quite tempt him to smile, her smile never reached her eyes, and her eyes seemed to have lost their spark.

The happy ball of energy that was Bridgette Creatif seemed to finally be running out of juice.

And that worried him.

The same behavior reflected itself in his lady later that night. She just wanted to get things over with and run back home. Not that he really blamed her, it was freezing outside, but he just wished that he could cheer her up somehow.

And it didn't stop.

It grew worse.

Over the course of the week, Felix could tell that his two closest friends were going through _some sort_ of emotional turmoil, and it was driving him insane. It didn't help that he couldn't exactly punch something, Mime had been lying low for some reason, and Felix only smelled trouble on the air.

Then it came.

He had managed to convince his father's assistant to let him walk home that day. He had needed to think and clear his head, to confront the mental war of thoughts and ideas and meanings behind actions that he didn't understand.

He walked passed the alley and heard a familiar (of course it would, he was a fist-fighting superhero after all) of someone being thrown against the wall. He scowled, the expression being permanent on his face once more since Mime had introduced himself and Hawkmoth.

He snuck into the alley, looking around observantly. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a mini camera and pinned it onto his shirt where a pin would normally go. He pressed a button to start recording.

"Come on, you have to do better than that." A familiar, jeering voice called out to him. He could hear the punch that came after the words. "Or are you nothing without him?"

' _Jealous girls.'_ he decided with a nod. ' _Popular one wants victim's date and decides to take action.'_

But that seemed wrong, somehow.

"L-Li-" A slap sounded, and Felix finally gave into the temptation to look. It was Lizza, leaning against the wall. Samantha was blocking his view on the victim.

"You really are a good-for-nothing, little brat. You should learn your place- you've never been enough for anyone in this world. You should just give up."

"I-I can't." The familiar, broken voice of the victim tugged on his heartstrings, and a sight of blue hair was seen.

"Why can't you?" Silence answered, and Samantha slapped Bridgette again.

Felix took that moment to rush in and karate-chop Samantha's neck- in just the right spot that it rendered her unconscious. Bridgette stared up at him with wide, fearful eyes that were full of tears. He hated seeing that look on her face, so he turned away to stare at Lizza, who was fuming with rage.

"How dare you, Solennel!" She screeched. "How. Dare. You! I was just giving her what she deserved, you idiot! Stay out of my business!"

"This is my business too." He said harshly with his normal monotone voice. "Now leave- I can promise you that I will be reporting this to your father _and_ the police."

"You can't!" Lizza exclaimed. "They won't believe you!"

"Oh, they will. You'll see why once I have lawyers on the scene. Now leave. Oh, and take Samantha with you." Felix looked back at Bridgette. She was looking down at the ground shamefully, and he crouched down so as to gently scoop her up in his arms. He pressed the stop recording button on his remote-control for the camera as he walked out.

Mentally, he viewed where he was on the streets and quickly calculated that it would be faster to take her to his house and treat her properly there, calling her parents to let them know what happened.

Bridgette remained silent throughout the whole walk, still refusing to look him in the eye. He honestly didn't mind, he wasn't sure if he could keep his cool at the moment, but if this silence continued he would _not_ be having it.

They made it into his mansion without much fuss or ruckus. Most of the maids were on break because of weather issues, so he would have to go and get the supplies by himself. He wouldn't dare leave her in one of the guest bedrooms- a maid could enter in there and kick her out while he was gone. The maids were forbidden to enter his room except at specific times once every week, so his bedroom would be the safest place for her to be.

Deciding not to jostle her with climbing up the stairs, he used the elevator instead, leading them up to the third floor. His bedroom was the second room on the left, and he quickly opened it and set her down on the couch that he had in front of the TV.

Now was the time he had to speak.

"You can look around if you want- all of the first aid stuff is downstairs in the kitchen." He paused, glancing at her face to see if he could catch her eyes. "Do you want anything?"

She didn't respond verbally, instead looking further away from him and curling up on herself, biting her bottom lip.

He scowled.

"Alright then." He said, pausing for a bit, before awkwardly patting her shoulder. "I'll be back."

And while he was gone, he would call her parents and ask them what she liked to eat or drink for comfort food.

He didn't have their number though, so he called their store number instead.

"Hello, welcome to Creatif Structures! We sell pictures, sculptures, and tools of all sorts! How can I help you?" A soft, kind feminin voice spoke into the phone.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could speak to a Mrs. Creatif?" He asked politely, reaching the kitchen.

"I am Mrs. Creatif, but please, call me Susan."

"Well, Susan, I don't know if she's told you about me, but I'm Felix Solennel. Bridgette and I are in the same classes together."

"Felix!" She said happily as he began to open and close kitchen cupboards, looking for the first aid. "Bridgette talks about you so much! She's constantly telling us about how you inspire her and are admirable, and that you're such a great friend."

He felt some heat on his cheeks, but he continued anyway. "I'm flattered to hear that. I was wondering… has Bridgette talked to you about anything involving Lizza Gosse and Samantha Redik?"

"Not recently, no." Susan sighed. "Have they been ganging up on her again? I'll go and call her father-"

"No, Susan." Felix said instantly. "I'll take care of that- those two have stepped over a line today and their about to learn what it means to fear the Solennel's."

"Oh dear, what happened?"

"They were beating her up- physically and verbally from the small part I overheard before I cut in." He finally found the first aid kit and closed the cupboard. "I don't know why. I have video evidence, but I need Bridgette to talk to me if I'm gonna be able to do anything. She won't even look at me- I was wondering if you knew of something that could help her loosen up?"

"Yes, I'll stop by and drop off everything that will help right now." She sighed into the phone. "Sometimes I worry that she doesn't tell us about these things because she doesn't think she's strong enough."

"What?"

"Yes." She sighed. "It's a parent's instinct to be there for every step your child takes. Sometimes I wonder if we've held her hand for too long. She has a hard time believing that she's strong enough to overcome and do anything she wants to. Last time we dealt with Lizza, a voice recording was the only proof, and she had been attacking that weak point. She might not be talking to you because she's afraid of what you'll think of her now that you know."

Her logic was hitting home in his mind- for both Bridgette and his Lady. He wondered how he could've missed it before. Maybe it was the fact that she always seemed so happy and confident in her abilities.

That first day of school where he had found her crying on the floor came to mind, and he wanted to kick himself. How could he be so stupid?!

He could hear her gather a few things, shuffling around. "But you and I both know that Bridgette could do anything that she wanted to do."

"Yes." Felix nodded. "I'm certain that, if she wanted to, she could get a job at my father's business and handle it better than most."

"Felix." Susan hesitated, before speaking again. "Be a dear and tell Bridgette that she can spend the night at your place if she wants to. If fact- I insist. She hardly ever spends time just hanging out with her friends from school anymore, I worry for her terribly."

"Of course." Felix said, glancing at the clock. "When can I expect you to come by?"

"In about ten minutes." Susan said. "I swear this girl has her father's creative genes- her room's been such a mess lately."

"Alright, I'll see you then, Susan."

"Before you go…" Susan paused, taking a deep breath. "If you do push her to tell you, do it gently. She doesn't do all that well with simple requests that can lead to shouting matches. It'll only make her more upset at herself."

"I will." Felix promised, and she hung up. He swiftly walked the rest of the way to his room and knocked a bit before entering.

"It's me, Bridgette." He said in the softest tone he could muster. Honestly, he hadn't done anything, or experienced anything, like this since his mom had disappeared. Or died. They weren't quite sure on which it was yet.

His mother…

What would she have done if this had happened?

' _Don't worry, Fe'. No matter what, I'll always be with you.'_

He shook his head and instantly moved to Bridgette on the couch. She still didn't look him in the eye, and he sighed, opening the first aid kit.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked, wary of how thick the tension was. It was as thick as his hand, and yet he felt it could shatter if even the slightest pressure were to push up against it.

Slowly, she reluctantly showed him the scrapes, cuts, and bruises she had gottem. He quickly treated all of them with efficiency.

"I called your mother." He admitted to the silence. Bridgette tensed, and Felix continued. "She wants you to stay the night and have a sleepover or something like that- she's gathering and bringing up some items that she thinks will help." She was still tense, so he continued.

"Your mother is very kind." He admitted. "You are very lucky to have her with you. I haven't encountered that attitude, happiness, and kindness from many people all that often. I see where you get it from." He glanced up at her before focusing back on his work. It was silent for several moments, and Felix knew he had to continue talking.

Just not about what had just happened.

"I apologize if my room smells- an employee I work with often loves Camembert and can't seem to get enough of the stuff. We work often in my room, so the smell comes from that. I can't imagine what his living space smells like."

Still no response. He couldn't really shake the monotone and serious voice that he had been using for so long, so what was he really supposed to do?

…

He supposed he could rant about things as long as they weren't related to the situation at hand.

"You talk a lot about your family. I kinda want to meet all of them, just to see if they're as annoying or as funny as you say they are. Father and my grandparents aren't talking right now because they're still upset that he decided to follow his dreams, and mom's family live halfway across the world. My father's busy, so we only visit them every five years or so. Her family's not all that big- it was only her and her younger brother with her parents."

"You also have this… unique ability that I haven't seen in many people. You listen and help everyone you can. When I bring up that I know you, they all gush about how you helped them in one way or another. Crossing the street, impromptu babysitting, taking care of their garden, getting together with their girlfriend or boyfriend… I don't meet any adults with the mindset of helping everyone that they can."

She was slowly starting to come out, but clearly talking about her wasn't going to do much.

He figured he could talk about himself.

"Did you know that I am a sucker for mysteries?"

And there went his biggest secret besides being Chat Noir.

Way to go, Solennel. Poker face- check. Poker mouth- complete fail.

But Bridgette came out increasingly after that, curious as to what he was going to say. He swallowed.

"I don't normally talk about it. Father says that I should focus on running the business after he's gone, that I'll have several 'mysterious' problems to solve once I become the CEO, but honestly those are already pre-solved. If there's any secret thing going on that's a mystery, we've probably already dealt with it in the past, or it's just an improvement for the product. I watch all sorts of mystery and action tv shows and movies, just to try and solve the case before they do. I've read just about every singly mystery book out there, too. Sometimes, when I was younger, I would find lost things on the street and try to guess who it belonged to before putting it in the lost and found."

She giggled. It was soft, but it made him jump on the inside a bit, not expecting her to react all that much.

"I suppose you could call it funny." He said, rolling his eyes. "I was immature- we all tend to do stupid things like that, I'm sure that you have plenty of stories that you can tell too." He finished patching her up and nodded after doing a double check. Good. "Here, let me go and get you something."

"Hey, Felix?"

"What is it, Bridgette?"

"I… umm." She almost seemed flustered for a moment, before she continued. "I… you know, as a friend, it's perfectly okay to call me Bri."

' _Just you wait, Fe'. One day, you'll have a friend- a true friend. You'll have nicknames that you'll use instead of their real name. And when they ask for you to call them that, you'll know that they're serious about it. When that day comes, I want you to say their nickname with pride.'_

' _Can you do it for mommy, Fe'?'_

"Alright, Bri." He said, testing the shortened version of her name out. Plagg was never gonna let him hear the end of this, he could already feel the headache coming.

And then he made a split-second decision that might've changed everything.

"And you can call me Fe'."

3964573659376572356972365793259235235235923679523523592356


	19. 18- Cheering Bridgette Up

Shandy: Who's ready for some Bridglex? :3

Candy: Reviews!

 **... ... ... ... ... ...**

Shandy: Awww... oh well, enjoy the story!

3964573659376572356972365793259235235235923679523523592356

Bridgette smiled and muttered a small thank you when he wrapped the soft, heavy, cloud-like blanket around her shoulders.

"What is this?" She asked, sinking into the couch with it wrapped all around her like a taco.

"It's a gravity blanket." Felix explained. He seemed to glance at a clock somewhere behind her. "I have to go downstairs for a little bit- again, feel free to explore my room." And then he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Before when he had said that, she hadn't wanted to move because she didn't want to pry. Now, the only thing keeping her from satisfying her curiosity was the fact that the blanket was _somehow_ making her feel better.

"Gravity blanket…" She muttered under her breath. "I wonder if I could make one…" She moved to reach for her backpack, but froze when she remembered that she had dropped it off at home before she had went out on the walk.

Before Liz and Samantha had spotted her.

She shuddered, her wounds suddenly aching as she tried to ignore the gross feeling of disappointment and uselessness sloshing around in her stomach. Felix had tried so hard to cheer her up, and he wasn't used to doing anything of the sort- she couldn't start feeling bad about herself! It would erase all of his hard work!

"Tikki?" She asked quietly. Tikki moved around under the blanket, having shrunk so that Liz, Samantha, and Felix couldn't see her.

"Are you okay?" The kwami asked. "Oh, what am I saying- of course you're not okay! I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay Tikki, there's nothing that you could've done." Bridgette smiled, though it was weak. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Of course I am!"

"Good…" Bridgette yawned, shifting until she was laying down on the couch. The blanket was so soft… like a nice, warm hug that sucked out all of the bad feelings. "I… wouldn't be a good chosen… if you were hurt…" Bridgette let her eyes close, catching up on some much-needed sleep.

Tikki smiled and flew into the blanket when Felix came back, carrying Bridgette's backpack and two large canvas bags containing things that Susan had thought she would need. He was a bit surprised when he found out that she was asleep, but he didn't say much- just grabbed one of the memory-foam pillows on his bed, placing it under her head. He ruffled her hair a bit.

"Sleep well."

"Hey, kid." Felix walked a small ways away from Bridgette before Plagg flew out.

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna do something that's gonna help her, but you can not- and I repeat- _can not_ disturb her, alright?"

"Deal. You get to do something _and_ get out of my hair. It's a miracle."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Plagg swiftly shrunk and flew into the blanket, right where Tikki was. She gasped when she saw him.

"Plagg!"

"Tikki!"

"Oh, I missed you so much!" They flew into a quick hug.

"I did too, darling." Plagg pulled away a bit, drawing them both closer to Bridgette as he began to purr. Tikki kissed him on the cheek once she realized what he was doing, and he shot her a toothy grin.

"I have so much to tell you."

08750823075832705708237570723750837508327085723757830275023705732857027305

Bridgette woke up an hour later, feeling surprisingly well rested.

A lot of things also seemed to make sense to her all of a sudden. All of the unknown emotional turmoil that was going through her was caused by one boy.

Felix Solennel.

Yes, she liked him much more than a friend. And all though it was probably nothing more than a crush, being that close to a life or death situation a week ago made her realize that she _wanted_ him to know that, before something bad really were to happen to her as Ladybug.

She didn't want to have any secrets with any of her loved ones. And the closest people were her parents, Natasha, Chat Noir, and Felix.

She could come clean to Natasha, Bridgette knew that the other was the best secret keeper in the school. Her parents would be a bit harder, she was unsure of how they would react to their daughter being a superhero. Felix would be the hardest by far, because she would have two secrets to tell him, so the next person would have to be Chat Noir.

She mentally winced.

Of course, she would talk about it all with Tikki first- make sure that it would be okay to do that.

But what if people were only disappointed that she was Ladybug? Or Hawkmoth found out and hurt them in order to get to her? She couldn't stand the thought.

But she didn't want to die with a bunch of skeletons in her closet. She wanted to get everything off of her chest.

The question was- would it be worth it?

"I'm glad to see that you're awake." Felix said, moving to sit beside her carefully. He offered a cup to her, and she took it, taking a sip.

' _This is maman's special hot cocoa.'_ Bridgette recognized, taking another sip. "How long was I out?"

"Only about an hour." Felix answered. "You probably could've used more than that, though."

"Hmn." She hummed. It was silent for a few minutes.

"So, what do friends normally do?" He asked, clearing his throat a bit. "Outside of school?"

"Well, they talk." She pointed out. "About a lot of things- I guess it just depends on the people they're with and who they are. Some like to go shopping, others like to hit the gym, I personally like playing video games, but no one's played me in a while."

"Why's that?" Felix asked.

"Because I kept on beating their butts." Bridgette laughed a bit awkwardly. "I get _really_ competitive sometimes, especially when it comes to something I'm good at."

"Well, I have a few games here that we can play on my PS4." Felix admitted, standing up and moving towards the entertainment center. Bridgette blinked.

"Really? I didn't take you to be a gamer."

"I only do it when I feel like it. Most of them are puzzle, logical, and mystery games. But I have a few multiplayer games…" He looked around his shelf. "What games do you like to play?"

"Strategy and Action." She stated plainly, he froze for a moment, and then continued searching. Then he selected one and put it in the PS4.

"Here we are." He stood up. "Have you played Destiny before?"

"No, I have a Wii at home, and I'm pretty sure that that's not on there."

"Good, it'll be both of our first time playing." He handed her one of his spare remotes, then moved back to the TV to turn it on and set it to the correct channel. "Start on a nice, even field."

"For some reason, I find it hard to think that we'll be on 'even ground'."

928365723793659237523956273569236597236597325672365792637956729365

"I don't want to try an understand anymore." Felix said, staring at the screen that said ' _Player two Wins!'_. His Character was lying down on the floor, the screen covered in red. Bridgette giggled, doing a small victory dance from under the gravity blanket. ("Are you sure you don't want to take that off?" "Yup." It might interfere with your gaming…" "No it won't." "Can I ask why?" "No.")

"That's what happens when you go up against me." She admitted. The life in her eyes seemed to die a bit, and he frowned. He had worked so hard to accomplish that, and it was already slipping away?! "Of course, you might want to try to play another game now. Which is it?"

Felix shook his head. Surprisingly, he actually quite enjoyed the game. "No, we should play a few more rounds first." Bridgette's eyes lit up in surprise.

"What?"

"This game's grown on me. I wouldn't mind playing it again if you want to, Bri. Of course, if you want to-"

"It's not. It's just that…" She frowned, confused. "Aren't you tired of losing?"

"Well, yes." Felix admitted, leaning into the couch. "Losing sucks, but it's not really about winning, is it? It's fun because you like to try and do all sorts of silly things to get the best equipment, when most people would just ignore them."

"But…" She glanced at the screen before looking back at him. "We've played fifteen rounds of this."

"So?"

"Most people don't want to play against me or want to play something else by now." She said, like it was fact to her. "The highest I've ever gotten is fifteen rounds."

"Well…" Felix frowned a bit. "They were idiots then."

"Huh?"

"You're always just this… ball of energy." Felix explained in the way that most teachers explain math and reasoning. "It's weird to not have you constantly bouncing around and smiling. They're idiots if they can't sacrifice something to help you be happy. Isn't that what you said that friendship is about?"

"Well…" Bridgette scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "The only people who actually do do it are Natasha and Erik… and I guess now you, Fe'." She smiled a bit. "I suppose… If you want to keep playing, then we should keep on playing right?"

' _She does so much for her friends, and doesn't even really care about others treating her the same…'_ Mentally, he shook his head. ' _No… it's not that she doesn't care, it's that she decided to stay quiet about it. Like with Lizza and Samantha.'_

"I would love to play another round." Bridgette instantly perked up.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Just get ready for me to finally win, Bri." Felix grumbled in reply, selecting 'replay' on the screen. Bridgette grinned, looking back at her side of the screen.

"Prepare to lose again, Fe'. Bridgette Creatif's gonna take you down."

296357923657923596357632956927365793265796239752365927365972637956792635


	20. 19- A-pillow-gies, My Good Friend

Shandy: Reviews!

 **doraclub: The cat. Cat first, but if I can't then I would take the peacock. If I could choose any animal, I'd have a wolf, a dragon, or a hyppogryff. And thanks!**

 **King Meezy: I'm glad to have helped you smile, and I love the nicknames you gave them! Mind if I use them at some point?**

 **Flik98: Thank you! And I completely agree with you- I would totally adopt Felix. And Adrien. And Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Zak, Hiro, Bakura, Atem, Matt, Riku, Rin... The list goes on and on... XD I need to get a life. And it kinda is a coincidence, I'm planning on him not figuring it out because he's just realized that he actually likes her. At least, he'll figure it out when she puts it out on the table. And with Tikki... well, you'll have to wait and see.**

Candy: Enjoy the chapter!

296357923657923596357632956927365793265796239752365927365972637956792635

They played a few more rounds, and Felix still hadn't won when someone knocked on his door.

"Sir, your dinner is ready."

"Ah, yes." Felix paused the game. "Thanks Serviteur." He stood up and walked forward. Bridgette curiously looked behind the couch to watch. Felix opened the door to show his father's assistant. He took the tray full of food and nodded politely. Serviteur's dull, dark blue eyes made Bridgette freeze when they landed upon her.

"Who is she?" He asked, his eyes not leaving hers. Bridgette involuntarily swallowed.

"Oh, she's my friend: Bridgette Creatif." He said simply. "She's my partner in multiple school projects. She'll be spending the night."

"Sir, may I ask why?" Serviteur asked, looking back at Felix.

"Bridgette's gone through something stressful recently, and I'm helping her out." He leaned in a bit closer, completely serious as he whispered. "Get me a list of lawyers as well, please. I might need them."

"Of course, Sir." He bowed again and left. Felix took the tray to the table they were playing on, Bridgette's stomach growling when her nose caught a whiff of the aroma coming off of the food.

"Who was that?"

"Serviteur? Oh, he's my father's assistant and our personal bodyguard." Felix said. "Father's helping him to locate his family again, and until then, he's staying with us."

"Wow." Bridgette said in awe. "That's very kind of your father."

"Yes- he only wants what's best for Paris." Felix acknowledged.

"That's very admirable."

"Yes. Are you hungry?" Bridgette's stomach growled again, and she laughed a bit.

"... Thanks, Fe'," Bridgette said softly, before she reached over and began to place food on a mini-plate that was there.

"For what?"

"For being such a great friend." She said, picking up a grape. "For being there for me. It means a lot." She popped the grape into her mouth expertly.

"Of course." Felix said, beginning to fill his own plate up. "That's what friends do."

"Even as my friend, you didn't have to do that." Bridgette admitted, picking up another grape and throwing it into her mouth. Felix raised an eyebrow.

"And if I want to?" Bridgette paused in her grape eating to look at Felix. She studied him for a few moments. Internally, Felix was worried that he had done something wrong. But only for a moment, because then Bridgette smiled.

"Then you're one of a kind, Felix. One of a kind."

The words made Felix feel… special. Important. Like he had even bigger shoes to fill in than before, but that he would actually like to be in those shoes rather than only do it cause he had to.

The realization of such things struck him as odd, and peculiar. But that's what started mysteries in the first place.

For the moment, he shook them off.

Now would be the perfect time to talk about what had happened and why.

But how to bring up the awkward conversation without making her close up on him again? That was the question.

He let them eat in silence for a moment, contemplating on how to break into the sensitive subject. Normally, he would dive head-first into the subject, but this was one of the people who were actually _close_ to him. Should he take a different approach? Maybe bring it up tomorrow?

He mentally shook his head. No, procrastinating never did anyone any good. He would still have to bring it up.

It remained silent as they ate, both lost in thought.

"I'm sorry." Felix blinked, looking up. For once, his face displayed the emotion he was feeling, eyebrows drawn in confusion.

"For what?"

"You had to save me." She wasn't meeting his eye, placing her empty plate on the tray. "Because I couldn't protect myself. I'm sorry."

"Why on Earth would you?" He asked. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"You had to step in and save me." Bridgette replied softly, meekly. He didn't like it. "I couldn't fend Liz and Samantha off. I had to drag you into my problems in order to protect myself."

"That's not bad." Felix said sternly. "You don't have to apologize for an action that I decided to do."

"But you wouldn't have had to do that If I had stood up for myself."

"I would have butted in anyway." Felix said with surety. He would _not_ back off on this. "Granted it would have ended differently, but I still would have butted in. However, because of this, we can finally make Gosse pay for her actions."

"What?" Bridgette could only stare as Felix reached into his pocket to pull out the mini camera.

"I have video and audio evidence. And since it was done off of school grounds, the police will most definitely be involved. Her father will _have_ to take action unless he wants trouble. And I have several Lawyers that can help."

"I don't think we have to go _that_ far." Bridgette said hastily, eyes wide. "I don't want to make it a big deal- silently and efficiently."

"But-"

"Felix, I don't want to be in the gossip chain. Or noticed by my peers." She said in a calm and honest tone. "I might seem like I love the spotlight, but I'd rather not have people talking about me behind my back as much as possible. It's easier for me to survive school that way." She smiled a bit, and Felix suddenly felt guilty.

Because he had heard more than enough rumors about her simply by her being his friend, and being the son of a business CEO.

"So we can take care of Liz, but I don't want it to be a big deal- big enough for Lawyers to come into play, anyway."

He nodded, slowly. He understood.

He'd still have them within an arm's reach though.

Bridgette suddenly frowned, catching his attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You've never had a sleepover before…" She murmured.

"So?"

"That means…" She looked up at him with a wicked smirk, and suddenly launched a pillow at him. He yelped, ducking down.

"Bri- what the-"

"Pillow fight!" She exclaimed, giggling and running to his bed to grab some more. Felix blinked for a minute. Then a smile stretched on his face before he dodged Bridgette, who had one of her pillows from her overnight stuff in hand. He chucked the pillow she had thrown at him right back at her and she shrieked, using her pillow as a shield.

She shrieked when he launched himself at her, dodging and throwing the pillow at the back of his head before reaching for more ammo. He grabbed her pillow and ran toward her, sand he grabbed a pillow from his bed- crashing into his in a battle of the pillows.

They fought with the pillows as though they were swords for a moment, until one of Felix's heavy hits knocked both of their pillows out of their grasp. The second they did, Bridgette reached forward and tried to tickle him.

"You're not ticklish?!" She exclaimed.

"No." He said, grin growing wider. "But I'm supposing you are." He reached for her sides and she squealed, instantly ducking to the ground and rolling away from him.

He couldn't stop himself. He laughed.

Laughing was weird. His shoulders felt lighter than they had in ages, his heart doing something weird that he only felt when he was leaping across the rooftops as Chat. His face hurt from smiling as he laughed.

"What- What was that?" He asked through his laughter, unaware of the look of pure delight on her face.

After all, she had finally gotten him to laugh.

"Pillow fight- you throw pillows at each other. The basics of a good sleepover." She giggled. "Next up is a blanket fort. Then we have scary stories. Truth or dare and makeovers are for bigger groups, so we won't be doing those- but we will be doing a movie and snacks."

"Blanket fort?" His laughs subsided so that he could voice his curiosity, looking at her. His grin was still stretched wide, his posture more relaxed than it had been in ages.

"You'll just have to find out." She said with a wink, skipping over to his bed.

Felix rolled his eyes, but followed her anyway to see if she would need any help.

983465923695726397523652359623757923679532657923657932657962375697263


	21. 20- Her Renewal Of courage

Shandy: Alright- has anyone felt the need for an actual fight scene for a while now?

Everyone: ...

Shandy: Well, you're getting it anyway!

Candy: Reviews!

 **King Meezy: Thank you!**

Shandy: Now, onto the story!

983465923695726397523652359623757923679532657923657932657962375697263

That night, Felix placed pillows on his bed to look like he was still sleeping. The blanket for they had made was too small for both of them to sleep in comfortably, so Bridgette got to sleep in it. Although, she had insisted that he sleep in it, because he never had before, but Felix wouldn't budge on it.

They had had loads of fun, staying at least an hour past the time he was normally in bed.

And now it was time to patrol with his lady.

He glanced at the blanket fort to his left, where Bridgette was sleeping.

Thanks to one friend, he knew how to help another friend.

He was really starting to appreciate friendship.

He walked over to the window, opening it slightly.

"Claws out." He muttered, transforming before he leapt off into the night to join his lady.

She was already there, staring off into the distance. He could see her from there, and he stopped, frozen.

' _But she's my lady.'_ He thought. ' _Surely it can't be the same exact thing to cheer her up, can it?'_

" _I don't know, kid."_ Plagg cackled, enjoying his protector's slight torment. " _But isn't that a flower shop?"_

' _I'm not getting her flowers.'_ Felix brushed aside. ' _Flowers are for asking her out.'_

" _If you say so."_ Plagg cackled again, and Chat Noir looked back up at Ladybug.

Surely, she deserved _something_ more than a simple 'hi' and 'are you okay'.

He glanced back at the flower shop, torn. Eventually, he shook his head.

' _Don't have any money on me.'_ He told himself, rushing away.

He would have to stop by later when he did.

Meanwhile, Ladybug stood up there, staring at the Parisian skyline, but not even really _seeing_ it.

She was thinking about what she was going to do.

About her identity. About Felix. About Mime and Hawkmoth.

The only thing that drew her from her thoughts was a black figure that was running over to her. She watched with a small, fond smile as Chat Noir ran up as far as he could on one of the legs of the Eiffel tower before using the rails to climb his way effortlessly up to her.

"It's sure a _purr_ leasure to see you here tonight, milady." He said, winking at her. She actually managed to roll her eyes, a smile tugging on her lips. That was better than nothing. "Your looking better tonight."

"Yeah." She rubbed her shoulder, looking very unsure of herself. It surprised him. "A friend of mine helped me to see something, but I'm not entirely sure if he's right about me, because he doesn't know that I'm _me._ " She paused, looking at Chat, who looked confused.

"Chat Noir… if, if I told you… told you that I'm the complete opposite of… this." She gestured at herself. "Under the mask… and that I wasn't able to protect myself earlier today… and I asked you how I was supposed to protect Paris if I couldn't even protect myself… what… what would you say?"

They stood in silence for a moment, before Chat Noir walked forward, gently lifting her head to look up at him.

"Ladybug." He whispered softly. This was a rhetorical question- she didn't know that he knew that it was actually bothering her- even if it was obvious that it was. "I would tell you, that you could do anything you wanted to do. If you feel as though you cannot do it alone, then I will be there, by you side, to help you. But only if you want me to, my lady. I can't help if I'm not wanted."

She smiled at him kindly, more light going back into her eyes. Confidence began to renew itself in her posture and attitude- she could feel it. It helped her stand straighter and taller.

"Thanks, kitty." Chat Noir felt his heart do another traitorous jump.

"Ladybug, I wanted to ask if-"

A sudden hissing sound from behind him made his ears twitch, and he launched himself at her, tackling her to the balcony as the object flew past.

"Chat Noir, what on earth-"

"Mime's back." He nearly growled. He helped Ladybug stand up and began to move them down to some of the beams, ducking as another swishing noise threw past.

"What's he doing?"

"It sounds like a boomerang of sorts, but it also sounds like throwing daggers." Chat Noir mused. He suddenly picked up Ladybug, holding her above his head with ease.

"Chat, what are you-"

"Be sure to land on your feet, milady!" He shouted, throwing her towards the rooftops. Ladybug slightly squealed at the feeling of being thrown, but she managed to do a tuck and roll onto the building's rooftop. She stared down at her hands in pleasant surprise. _She hadn't messed that up!_

Chat Noir landed beside her not that long after, turning around quickly and lifting his arms off to block just as Mime brought down a staff on Chat Noir. Ladybug jumped away at the unexpected movement as Mime used the momentum from launching himself at Chat Noir to flip over the two, meeting them. He swung his invisible 'staff' in a sword like motion, before getting into a fighting position.

Chat Noir growled, moving to leap forward, but Ladybug grabbed his tail before he could. He glanced at her, but her eyes never looked away from Mime. Mime seemed just as confused as Chat.

"Ladybug?"

"I'll fight him." She said sternly.

"But-"

"I _will,_ Chat." She said, moving in front of them. Mime nodded, moving into a different position, seeming to throw the 'staff' away.

"No, Ladybug, we're a team." Chat protested.

"For myself, Chat." She said. "For myself"

Mime took that statement as an opportunity to act, and so he did, rushing forward as he mimed a hammer in his hands. Chat Noir dodged, barely falling off of the roof as Ladybug jumped up, landing on the long hammer, and then kicking Mime in the face.

Mime shook his hammer around, making her lose her balance and land on the ground, only to jump up again when he swung the hammer right at her. Then he switched from a hammer to a staff, Ladybug parraying each blow with her forearms, jumping and ducking every now and then as they faught along the rooftops.

Chat Noir was about to jump in and help, but he froze when he remembered Ladybug's words.

" _For myself, Chat. For myself."_

What did that mean?! Surely Ladybug didn't mean that she though that she needed to prove herself, right?

He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Mime using the pole to hit him until it collided with his stomach like a baseball bat does to a baseball, sending him flying through the night sky and into a rooftop a fair ways away from the battle.

Chat Noir lay there, struggling to breath. He had only had the air knocked out of hime once before, and he hated the feeling with a new vengance as his vision grew hazy, eventually going to complete darkness.

Meanwhile, Ladybug continued to fight Mime.

She married each of his hits until she walked back into the chimney. A small gasp escaped her lips when she noticed that Mime had changed the staff into a sword.

Right before it cut through her and the chimney behind her, she ducked, letting the dust hide both of them before she hoped out, leaping towards another building.

That was a little too close to comfort.

Ladybug looked around, and saw a dome on the building she was standing on. With seemingly effortless ease, she ran up it and launched herself at Mime, placing an air-kick to aim at his head. Mime saw this coming and mimed a shield, using it to deflect her attack. She flipped through the air, landing on her feet and then getting into a fighting pose again as Mime exchanged his shield for the hammer again.

She once again began dodging his attacks, using her forearms to protect herself. She knew they were going to be sore in the morning, but honestly didn't care as she noticed something very important.

' _Mime can only mime one thing at a time.'_

" _Great observation, Bridgette!"_ Tikki cheered in her mind. " _How are you going to use it?"_

' _I need to talk to Chat Noir, but he's not here right now. Besides, I told him to let me fight Mime.'_

Ladybug charged forward and punched Mime in the stomach, making him step back a bit before he exchanged the hammer for a sword, making her retreat momentarially.

' _If I use lucky charm, how long will I have?'_

" _I had extra cookies today, so you should be good for half an hour. I wouldn't push it though- you'll know when it's the proper time to activate your magic."_

' _Right.'_ Ladybug nodded to herself and began to run in a small circle around Mime, who still had the sword. in his hand, slicing through the air to try and get her.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir began to groan, rubbing his head as he sat up, conscious once more. Dang, he hurt all over, and he _still_ felt winded.

" _You so owe me extra cheese for not paying attention, kid."_ Plagg grumbled in his head. " _About time you woke up."_

"Shut up, Plagg." Chat Noir groaned, standing up and leaning against the dome he had landed beside. "What happened?"

" _Ladybug told you to allow her to fight Mime on her own, and you almost disregarded her wish when Mime hit you with a pole or something in your stomach, and then you were flying over here."_ Plagg recounted lazily. Chat Noir raised a clawed hand to his head, which was pounding in pain.

"Right."

" _That was so careless of you, not paying attention to anything."_

"I know that." Chat Noir snapped, standing up straighter and looking around. His head still hurt like h***, but he could manage. "Where's the fight?"

" _Not telling."_

"Plagg!"

" _At least relax for a bit, that fall you took couldn't have been good. You can't help Ladybug if you can't help yourself."_

"But Milady needs me! I can't just abandon her!"

" _Would you rather she force you to do it and yell at you for not taking care of yourself?"_ Chat Noir did not reply, preferring to growl and sit down in defeat. " _I thought so."_

Back to the battle, the two sides were actually pretty even. Ladybug was more on the defensive though, trying to find a way past the weapons.

' _It's as if he has been trained in fighting since birth.'_ She realized. ' _There's another hint on who our culprit is. The question is- how many people in Paris match his description? He probably changes how he looks when he's not fighting us…'_

Ladybug dodged Mime's next attack, taking a brief moment to observe the hat.

Last time, the neurotransmitter wasn't attached the the hat, and she doubted that it was this time as well. She back flipped a few, putting space between the two. Mime seemed to be able to get a small idea of what she was doing and got into a charging pose, Ladybug following soon after.

"You know, it's more annoying that you don't talk." She called out into the night. Mime shrugged, swinging his new weapon back and forth. Perhaps a ball 'n chain?

She took a small step back before she charged forward with a shout, Mime lunging forward as well.

Chat Noir heard the battle cry and stood up, looking toward the sound.

"Plagg, where's the fight?"

" _I told you that I'm not telling you, kid."_ Plagg replied. " _Now sit down before something else happens."_

"But I should be there for her!" Chat Noir began to walk toward the sound that he had heard. He felt a slight tug from his suit, prompting him to stay where he was.

" _Felix, I'm serious. Knowing our luck, you're only going to get even more hurt. We don't even know if-"_

"I'm serious too, Plagg!" Chat Noir continued on, leaping to the next rooftop and hissing when his midsection throbbed in retaliation. "It's not like I'm gonna fight. I should be there to support her!"

" _And would she want you to be in potential danger if you've already been hurt?"_ He felt another tug on his suit.

"Plagg, I-" He heard another shout in the direction he had heard the first one, and he snapped to attention, instantly moving towards the noise.

" _Fine. Ignore the millenia's old demi-god of destruction."_ He heard Plagg complain in his mind. " _But don't complain if I say I told you so."_ Chat's only response was a huff of annoyance. He leapt over another gap between the buildings and winced. " _At least take it slow, kid."_

"Fine, I will." Chat Noir moved to a slower pace, but he didn't stop moving toward his lady.

Meanwhile, Ladybug found herself doing some pretty crazy acrobatics in the air so that she wouldn't get hit by his enormous sword. For a moment, she wondered if it was a replica of Cloud's, but shook it out of her head when it almost hit her again.

As the moments passed, she grew increasingly more worried for Chat Noir. What if he was suffering from a concussion? What if he was immobile?

" _Maybe this will help. I've been holding it back since it can get distracting, but now would be the best time."_ Ladybug was confused until she suddenly felt a… presence, you could say, in her mind. It felt like Chat's, and when she gave it a closer mental look, she realized that it was him, and that he was moving towards her.

He was okay.

' _Thanks, Tikki. Think it's time for some luck?'_

" _Without a doubt!"_ Ladybug dodged Mime's next attack and jumped up onto a higher platform.

"Lucky Charm!" Magical energy surrounded her, forming an object in her hands. She looked at the object in her hands, blinking.

"A yoyo?"

" _I was wondering when you were going to get this!" Tikki aid happily. "Whenever you need a weapon to use for a lucky charm, it'll give you the yoyo! It's my chosen's signature weapon, just as Chat Noir's is his staff. I'll help you use it, but you have to think of something to out-smart Mime."_

' _Alright, Tikki.'_ Ladybug hooked the yoyo onto her finger and swung it around a bit, experimentally. Mime suddenly jumped up and swung his sword at her. She leaned back, using her hands to help her do a handstand backwards, and then continue on with it, spinning the yoyo around.

"Prepare to lose Mime." She said confidently. Mime gave her a defiant look and suddenly seemed to mime twin swords, one in each hand.

She could physically feel Tikki guiding her hands around to avoid and block all of Mime's attacks, even landing a few of her own on the villain. Mime leaped backwards, and Ladybug did a few back-flips backwards as well, spinning her yoyo around in a shield-like formation.

' _Tikki, remind me to never underestimate yoyos again.'_

" _Will do!"_ Tikki cheered.

Unfortunately, that was the scene Chat Noir came upon, clutching his side as he looked at the two of them.

"Yoyo must be her lucky charm…" He murmured.

" _So she finally summoned it."_ Plagg cackled. " _I'm surprised your staff hasn't appeared with it yet- they usually come at the same time."_

' _Staff?'_

" _I'll explain later. Looks like things are going to get interesting…"_ Chat Noir blinked, focusing on the scene in front of him. They both ran at each other at the same time, and Mime's weapon seemed to glint in the moonlight for a mere moment, but that was all that Chat Noir needed.

"Ladybug! His weapon- it's a scythe!" He exclaimed. Ladybug glanced at him and then focused back on her fight with Mime, careful of the new shape of weapon that he had. He must've changed it while she wasn't looking.

A bell rang in the distance of the fight, striking one, two, three times.

It was three in the morning.

Mime almost seemed to growl, but he reached into one of his pockets and threw it at the ground, enveloping them with smoke. Ladybug coughed, instantly using her yoyo to swing herself up to where Chat Noir was.

"Are you a-alright?" She asked through the cough as the smoke dissipated. As she suspected, Mime had disappeared.

But it looked like Mime also had a curfew, although rather late.

"Fine, just hit my head and got the breath knocked out of me." Chat Noir admitted lightly with a small laugh. Ladybug instantly went to inspect his head, and he froze when her soft, delicate fingers travled through his hair.

' _Do not purr. Do not purr. Do. Not. Purr.'_

"It doesn't look like anything's wrong with your head…" She mumbled. "Then again, I'm no expert."

Chat Noir merely hummed, trying not to whine when her fingers fell. They stood there together for a moment, and then Ladybug spoke.

"Thanks for letting me fight him by myself, Chat." She said softly, a fond, happy, proud, and confident smile on her face. "It's nice to know that you trust me to handle myself. Not many people do that.

The words 'Who are you?' wanted to leap out of his throat, causing a mental war with himself. When he finally swallowed the words down, he spoke.

"Of course, milady." He said, winking at her. "I'm glad to see that it helped you with whatever you were struggling with."

"Yes." Ladybug nodded in agreement. "Thank you for being such a good friend, Chat Noir. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"Nor I you, milady." He admitted, leaning down to kiss her hand. She let him, and then pushed him away by the nose, giggling.

"Come on, Chat. We still have a patrol to do, and then we can finally go to bed. You can take the swift route tonight- I'll do long."

"See you next time, Ladybug." He said, accepting the proposition. He bowed deeply, and she laughed a bit.

"See you next time, Chat." She said, before leaping away, yoyo tied securely around her waist. He was about to leave as well, but then she froze.

"Silly me, I forgot the cure." She said, more-so to herself. She held her hand up in the air, a white, complete version of the landscape before them being recreated in the palm of her hand.

"Miraculous, Cure!"

83695697365976579693597676796936597697569765796965946597659769


	22. 21- The Beginning of A New Day

Shandy: Who's ready for this chapter?

Candy: A dearly beloved character is coming!

Shandy: Shhh!

Candy: Oops.

Shandy: Anyway- Reviews!

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

*awkward silence insues*

Candy: Uh...

Shandy: *facepalm*

Candy: Enjoy the story!

83695697365976579693597676796936597697569765796965946597659769

Bridgette managed to sneak in again without bothering Felix, and she also managed to get a good night's sleep before she woke up the next morning, filled with determination and energy.

Turning off her alarm, she didn't dare bother Tikki as she got dressed, and when she looked out of the fort and at Felix's bed, she figured that he shouldn't be woken up either.

He just looked so peaceful and adorable/hot at the same time with his bed-head and soft snoring.

Her stomach grumbled, and Bridgette placed a hand to it.

What good was a sleepover without pancakes or waffles for breakfast? She recalled Felix preferring Waffles to pancakes, and that he only had them at morning functions for his father, but had he ever had German Pancakes?

Feeling giddy, she moved to the door of his bedroom, only to freeze.

What if she got lost in the large mansion?

"Hey, cheese-name girl."

"Huh?" Bridgette froze and looked around.

"You can't see me, bug. Man, I thought that Tikki chose better."

"Who are you?"

"Name's Plagg- I'm Chat Noir's kwami."

"How are you talking to me?"

"Tikki opened the link last night. I can't tell you who my kitten is, nor do I want to, but I do have exceptional mapping skills. I can help you find the kitchen in that big house in no time- you just have to leave some Camembert out for me while your at it."

"Really?" Bridgette looked back at the door suspiciously. Behind her, hidden in her pigtails, Plagg cackled. He didn't really have a link with her, but it would help soothe his boredom. He liked her, she was an early bird _and_ easy to talk into doing things. Tikki got lucky, as always, he mused. "Wait… your not going to tell him who I am, are you?"

"And ruin the fun? Nah. Now come on, I'm bored, and since your an early bird I can actually talk to you. My kitten's a night owl if I ever saw one."

"He sounds like Tikki." Bridgette giggled, walking out of the room.

"Turn right here- and I know, but it's one of the many things that I love about her." He sighed dreamily. "But I'm not here to talk about Tikki- I'm here to talk to you, and help you get breakfast started for you and your boy, and to get me Camembert!"

"H-He's not mine!" Bridgette exclaimed with a blush.

"He might as well be, I can see the hearts in your eyes from across the city- turn right again. You should tell him who you are. I'm sure he'd love to be with you."

"Why support me with Felix? Doesn't Chat Noir have a crush on me?"

"Yeah, you should probably reveal to him first. And he just doesn't know what his feelings are, give a kwami a break. All I'm interested in is the Camembert he gets me."

"You sound pleasant."

"Only when I want to be- now turn left." Bridgette did so and found herself in the kitchen. It was empty, surprisingly, but she figured that the chef wouldn't mind as long as she cleaned up after herself.

"So, Plagg, I don't really know what kwamis talk about." She admitted, looking around for the ingredients (and any of the stinky Camembert he mentioned wanting).

"I figured I would just rant to you, and then if you needed to ask anything you could. Can't guarantee a straight answer though."

"Then rant away, Plagg. Rant away."

92736597236597325672365927365972695736975637962765793526579236

Felix woke up to the sun shining in his eyes on the Saturday morning, the normal heavy traffic and slight sound of cooing Pigeons awaking him from his slumber.

Problem was, Felix was normally awoken by PLagg.

Also…

Where was that smell coming from?

His stomach grumbled, exclaiming that it was hungry. Felix sluggishly got out of bed, yawning and stretching as he did. He walked over to the fort and opened it up to see if Bridgette was up yet.

"Bridgette?" He asked triedly, wiping the sleep from his eyes. When he received no response, he walked further into the fort. "Bri? You up?"

Tikki, having woken up only moment before Felix, had already deducted that Bridgette was nowhere in the room. But she couldn't just leave the room- she had no idea where to go!

So, she did what little she could- hide behind Felix and wait for him to find her.

Felix, unaware of the other kwami, left the fort with a frown. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked. When there was no response, he opened the door and frowned at it when it was discovered empty.

"Don't tell me that she walked out of here." He grumbled, running a hand through his hair to make it partly decent before leaving the bedroom. "Who knows where she could be?"

As he walked around, the smell from the kitchen grew stronger.

"Probably followed her nose." He decided, his stomach growling at him to eat. "Silly Bri."

Tikki almost laughed, but she stopped herself just in time. She could see why Bridgette had a crush on him.

If only it was safe for them to know who the other was. Maybe then, she could hang out with Plagg even more.

When Felix walked into the kitchen, he was shocked speechless to see Bridgette humming about, dancing to a song that she was playing on her phone. Something was cooking in the oven, and at the moment she was getting out some plates and forks.

When Bridgette finally saw him, she smiled brightly.

"Good morning, Fe'!" She said with enough excitement that it annoyed Felix in his morning mood. "You're coffee will be done soon- why don't you go ahead and sit down while you wait?"

"What're you making?" He asked, walking over to the oven with a yawn. Bridgette happily turned the oven light on.

"German Pancakes!" She said proudly.

"German Pancakes?" He asked.

"They're only the best breakfast food in the world!" Bridgette exclaimed. Then she paused, sheepishly laughing. "Besides Omelettes. Omelettes are the best."

"If you say so." Felix said, walking over to the finished coffee machine.

While they talked, Tikki saw Plagg in bridgette's pigtails and scowled at him. Plagg silently cackled and only smiled mischievously in reply.

Tikki swore that when she got her hands on him, she'll-

"Done!" Bridgette proudly reached for some oven mitts and pulled out the nice, delicious, beautiful, heavenly breakfast food. She sat it down on the table on top of a hot pad and moved to get a knife, along with the plates, forks, her cup, and some milk. She cut into the pancake with expert ease, Felix watching as he sat down, sipping from his Coffee.

He watched Bridgette sprinkle powdered sugar on top, still humming that joyful tune. Then she dished it up on his plate, pouring some syrup on top.

"Bon Appetit!" She said, before serving herself some and digging in. Felix took another sip of his coffee before picking up his fork. He cut off a small piece and blew on it a bit before placing it into his mouth.

He froze, eyes growing wide.

"Felix?" Bridgette asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"This…" Felix swallowed. "Bri- this is amazing! I've never tasted anything like it."

"Really?" Bridgette asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" Felix quickly grabbed another bite and hummed softly in appreciation. "My chef has never made anything that tastes this good, and I've had German Pancakes before."

"I-I'm glad you like it." Bridgette blushed, smiling shyly, but happily.

They continued to converse lightly, with Tikki giving Plagg dirty looks, and Plagg not caring, happy that he had gotten his Camembert.

Bridgette's phone rang, and she shot Felix an apologetic look before picking up. "Hello?"

"Hi Bri!"

"Natasha!" Bridgette said happily. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah…" Natasha laughed awkwardly. "My parents are taking me to a movie, but Lissie's too young to watch it and her babysitter bailed on us. They wanted me to ask if you could watch her."

"Oh!" Bridgette smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to watch Lissie for you, Natasha!" Felix perked up at the name, but Bridgette didn't notice. "Let me just pack my things and hurry on home."

"Pack things?" Natasha asked. "What're you doing?"

"Just having fun- I'll tell you about it later." Bridgette said, blush growing on her face as she gathered up her dishes to take them to the sink. "I should be there in about thirty minutes."

"Alright, I'll see you then, bri."

"Bye Natasha!" Bridgette took the phone away from her ear and placed the dishes in the sink. Felix followed her, and stopped her when she moved to wash the dishes.

"No need, the maid will take care of that." Felix said. Bridgette paused, and then left the dishes alone.

"If you're sure…" Bridgette and Felix moved to his bedroom.

"So, you need to leave?" felix asked, a little down-hearted.

"Yeah- Natasha needs me to babysit her little sister." Bridgette looked up and saw the slight amount of disappointment in his eyes. "You know, if you're free, you can come over. I'm sure Lissie would love to meet you."

Felix blinked, looking up in shock. A soft look entered his face, and a smile twitched on his lips.

"I think I'd like that."

28365982365962359762379523675632795623659263597629765


	23. 22- Lissie's Kitty and Dolls

Shandy: I'm ready for cuteness.

Candy: you mean Lissie?

Shandy: Reviews!

 **kzee126: Thank you!**

 **Iridescent-Iris: I know exactly what you mean. XD Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **King Meezy: You really think so? And German Pancakes are THE BEST. Their light and fluffy, and taste like a normal pancake but better and with powdered sugar sprinkled on top!**

 **1millionfeels: Thank you, and your welcome for the break. :3**

28365982365962359762379523675632795623659263597629765

After they finished packing, and Bridgette hid her bandages under a jacket and loose clothing, Serviteur drove them over to Creatif Structures.

No matter how much Bridgette teased him about it, Felix was adamant that he was NOT worried about meeting her parents.

Not a smidge.

Bridgette giggled and rolled her eyes at him, even though he didn't say anything, hoping out of the car and moving to grab her things. Felix beat her to it, scowling at her lightly.

"You're hurt." He pointed out. "I'll carry it."

"But-"

"I'll carry it."

"Fine." Bridgette relented, walking over and opening the door to their actual living space for him.

"Bri? Are you home?" Her father's voice called out.

"I'm home, papa!" Instant clatter was heard, and Bridgette's father walked out of his office with a relieved smile on his face.

He was a tall man- probably only a head or two taller than Felix. And apron covered in paint, dust, and wood shavings not doing much to protect his clothes from getting messy, but the thought counted. His black hair was long and messy, pulled into a small ponytail by the nape of his neck. It was clear that Bridgette got her eyes from him, as they were a bright bluebell blue. Paint smeared on the side of his cheek, but it didn't seemed that he minded.

He instantly focused on Bridgette, rushing over to her. "Are you okay? Your mother told me what happened- do you need anything? Perhaps-"

"I'm fine, Papa." Bridgette insisted, going up on her tippy-toes to kiss her father on the cheek. She wouldn't have been able to do that if he didn't lean down to help her. "Felix helped me." She smiled and looked at Felix, who was staring at the man in shock. "Papa, this is Felix. Felix, this is my father, Timothy."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Creatif." Felix said, holding a hand out to him. Timothy took the hand, but instead of shaking it he pulled an unsuspecting and confused Felix into a hug.

"Thanks for taking care of my daughter, she can be a handful at times." Timothy laughed, letting Felix go. "And please, call me Tim."

"Alright, Tim." Felix said, blinking a bit as he regained his bearings.

He guessed that Bridgette's bear hugs were a hereditary thing, then.

"Hey, Zuzu!" Timothy called into the shop. "Bri's home!"

There was a small ruckus, and then a woman who was half-a-head shorter than Bridgette came out, brushing her apron off. Her long black/blue hair was tied into a single ponytail, reaching just above her waist. Her light brown eyes were happy and relieved, just like Timothy's. Unlike her husband's, it was pristine and crisp, giving off a professional air.

"Bri!" Susan exclaimed, rushing over to Bridgette and hugging her tightly before observing her daughter's wounds. "Why, when I get my hands on those two-"

"Don't worry, maman, Felix has it covered." Bridgette comforted, hugging her mother again. Then she turned to Felix. "Maman, this is Felix. Felix, this is my mother, Susan. Though, I guess you two have kinda already met." She laughed awkwardly.

Felix was about to start it off, but Susan beat him too it, kissing him on both cheeks and holding his hands in hers. "Thank you so much for watching over our precious baby."

"I'm not a baby anymore." Bridgette huffed. Timothy laughed, giving Bridgette a light noogie.

"You'll always be our baby girl, cinnamon." He laughed. "Why don't you two go on upstairs? Your mother and I will be busy for a while."

"A-Alright." bridgette blushed at the use of her nickname, but smiled and began to walk upstairs anyway. "Come on, Fe', I can show you where to put my stuff."

"Alright." Felix picked up her bags and began lugging them upstairs. Susan tugged on her husband's sleve, and he leaned down to hear what she had to say.

"He's a good catch." Timothy chuckled, but nodded in agreement.

"Let's leave them alone, Zuzu." He said. "I have a feeling that her crush on him hasn't had time to develop fully yet. And we don't know how he feels about her."

"Oh, alright."

"You can place them down there." Bridgette said, pointing over to the corner of her room. Felix instantly placed them down where she had pointed at before looking around her room.

"How is it that my imagination of your room and your actual room match up to a T?" He asked. Bridgette giggled.

"I guess I'm just easy to predict then." She admitted.

"So, what does one do when they babysit?" Falix found himself asking as bridgette shuffled through her closet, which was just as messy as her deck and the shelves in her room. She pulled out some dolls- One of Ladybug, one of Chat Noir, one of Mr. Pigeon, one of Bridgette, and then one of Lissie. It looked like she was looking for one more in there, but he had no idea who it would look like.

Felix felt his heart grow at the sight of the dolls of him and his lady.

"Well, each child is different and every babysitter is different too." Bridgette explained. "Far too often, the kids have to mold to the babysitter and their needs. I do the opposite. Lissie absolutely adores dolls, so I have a bunch of dolls made for her to play with. Ever since they came to Paris, Lissie has been their number one fan." Bridgette giggled. "It's really cute actually- here it is!"

Bridgette pulled out a doll, and Felix blinked as he took it in.

"Bridgette, why do you have a doll of me?"

"Well…" Bridgette blushed. "It was going to be a surprise for graduation- I have one for each of my friends, so you better not spoil it."

"Why would you do that?" Felix asked as Bridgette handed Felix his doll to look at. He was, surprisingly, attached to it already.

"Well, it's not guaranteed that we'll be able to stay in contact with each other after graduation." She explained. "So I made all of my friends dolls so that they could know that I still think of them, even after they've all left."

"That's… very kind of you." Felix muttered, looking up at Bridgette and then back down at his doll.

"It's nothing." Bridgette insisted. "Let's go down to the living room. Lissie will be here soon, and if you're gonna be helping me, than we have to introduce you to her." Bridgette said happily, grabbing a small pink cape before moving to leave the room. Felix hurried after her, still in shock of the fact that she had made a doll of him for him.

For _him_.

Just as they got downstairs, the doorbell rang. Bridgette motioned for him to follow her as she walked over to the back door and opened it. Lissie instantly jumped into Bridgette's arms, squealing happily. Natasha looked relieved.

"Bri-Bri!"

"Why hello there, Lissie. You ready to have some fun? I have you super cape." Lissie jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yesyesyesyesyes!"

"Thank you so much." Natasha said as Lissia began to jump in a circle around Bridgette. "We didn't know what to do."

"Anything for a friend." Bridgette laughed, before turning to look inside. "Fe', why don't you come on over and say hi to Lissie!" At the mention of someone else being there, Lissie stopped jumping around in excitement to look at him. When she saw him, her face practically glowed in excitement.

"Kitty!"

Natasha blinked at the sight of Felix, who crouched down and held his hand out to Lissie a bit awkwardly.

"Hello Lissie, I'm Felix. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"You're kitty!" Lissie said, jumping up and down before hugging him happily. "Bri-Bri got kitty for me!"

"Is this what you meant by packing?" Natasha asked, eyes twinkling knowingly. Then she blinked. "What happened to your face?" She pointed at the bandage on her cheek.

"O-Oh, you know, clumsy me." Bridgette laughed. "Scratched myself yesterday- it's nothing big."

"If you're sure…" Natasha said slowly. "Well, I'll leave you three to have some fun. See you in an hour or so."

"Bye Natasha."

"Bye-Bye Tashi!" Lissie called after her older sister, still hugging Felix. Bridgette giggled.

"Looks like Lissie has a favorite."

"Is Ladybug gonna play with us too?" Lissie asked, looking up at Bridgette hopefully. "Is she, is she?" Felix and Bridgette gawked, finally realizing that by 'kitty', she had meant Chat Noir.

Felix was horrified. A kid, a young one at that, had figured out his secret identity! How many other people had figured it out?!

Bridgette decided to laugh it off, wrapping the cape around Lissie's shoulders and buttoning it into place. "I don't think she can come, Lissie."

"Awwww~!" Lissie pouted.

"Why don't we head on inside?" She asked, looking at Felix. Felix snapped out of his shock and nodded, Lissie doing so as well, only enthusiastically.

"To play with the dolls?"

"To play with the dolls."

"Yay!" Lissie grabbed onto Felix's hand and dragged him inside, to where Bridgette had placed the dolls on the couch. She instantly picked up the Chat Noir doll and handed it to him. "Here kitty, you can be you!"

"Uh… okay." Felix took the doll as Bridgette shut the door. Lissie grabbed the Bridgette and Ladybug dolls and handed then to Bridgette excitedly.

"Here Bri-Bri! You can be Ladybug!"

"But I thought that you wanted to be Ladybug." Bridgette said, sitting down and looking at the Lissie and Pigeon dolls that Lissie picked up.

"But Ladybug and Chat Noir love each other!" Lissie said happily. Bridgette and Felix both blushed.

"Wh-What?"

"Don't you want to be with your girlfriend?" Lissie asked innocently.

"W-We're not dating, Lissie." Bridgette said. "Felix is just a friend of mine."

' _No matter how much I want there to be more.'_ She added sadly in her thoughts.

"Oh." Lissie looked down but then shook her head. "You can still be Ladybug though. She's your friend!"

"If you say so." Bridgette smiled at Lissie. "What story are we playing out today, Lissie?"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat Mr. Pigeon!" Lissie said happily.

"Alright then." Bridgette looked at Felix. "You ready, Fe'?"

"Sure." He nodded. Bridgette lifted up her bridgette doll and made her point at Mr. Pigeon in mock horror. "Oh no! It's Mr. Pigeon! He's come to attack the city with birds! Whatever are we going to do?!" Her voice was high and squeaky, and Felix found it _very_ amusing.

"Look!" Lissie held up her doll in both of her hands, not as experienced with controlling two dolls at the same time as Bridgette was. "There's Ladybug and Chat Noir! They're gonna save us!" Bridgette picked up Ladybug and Felix lifted his right hand up with Chat Noir, making them land next to each other.

"We're gonna defeat you once and for all, Mr. Pigeon!" Bridgette exclaimed in her high and squeaky voice. It was silent until Felix realized that they were waiting for him to say something.

"Yeah, birds are on this cat's breakfast menu!" He said in a slightly higher voice than his own.

' _Crap. How does one do this without revealing his identity?!'_

"Mr. Pigeon will not be defeated!" Lissie exclaimed, exchanging her Lissie doll for Mr. Pigeon. "Mr. Pigeon wants to win!" She made the doll flap its arms. "Oooo, Ooo, Attack!"

"Oh no!" Bridgette mocked horror as she moved Ladybug away from the fight. "Quickly, Chat! We have to destroy his bird call!"

"I'm on it, milady!" He said, moving the Chat Noir doll towards Mr. Pigeon. Lissie reached behind her for a Pillow with, wouldn't ya know it, bird decorations and placed it in between the two dolls.

"My birds will protect me from you, Chat Noir!" She exclaimed. "You can't take it away from me this time!" Lissie let out her attempt at an evil laugh. Felix returned the Chat Noir doll to the Ladybug doll's side.

"But we know your weakness, Mr. Pigeon!" Bridgette exclaimed in her high pitched voice.

"We do?"

"You do?"

"Yes!" Bridgette moved Ladybug up high in the sky. "You're ticklish!"

"What?"

"No!" Lissie shrieked, dropping Mr. Pigeon as Bridgette dropped Ladybug, trying to avoid Bridgette's hands as Bridgette began to tickle her. "Not the tickles!"

Felix sat there, watching Bridgette as she and Lissie interacted with each other. A smile found its way to his lips, and he started to laugh for the second time in twenty four hours.

767623579693259623596923579632576352763527932697


	24. 23- A Flustered Kitty

Shandy: Reviews!

 **Djtiger901: Thank you! And I feel the same way about that- hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **King Meezy: Alright, I'll try it.**

 **Iridescent-Iris: Thank you, and I will!**

Candy: Enjoy the story!

767623579693259623596923579632576352763527932697

After they finished playing with the dolls, Lissie insisted on having cookies for lunch.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Relax, Fe', I've done this since I was Lissie's age." Bridgette said, waving her hand as she got out the ingredients for some snickerdoodle cookies.

"Yeah, but-"

"What's wrong?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "Is the _kitty_ afraid of making cookies?" A challenge flashed in her eyes, causing Felix to blink.

How strangely familiar.

If only he could put his finger one where he had seen it before.

He opened his mouth to respond, but a sudden exploding sound and a shockwave came through the house. Bridgette almost fell over, but Felix caught her and Lissie, who had been sitting on the counter, before they could get hurt.

"Mime." Bridgette muttered. She quickly placed what she had been holding down onto the counter. Then she grabbed their hands and began to drag them out of the kitchen.

"You two go somewhere safe- I have to go get Maman and Papa." She said, pushing them out of the house before turning back. Felix gawked, still holding Lissie.

"Wait-" The door closed, and he was stuck with Lissie.

But he needed to transform!

Growling, he walked off.

Safe place for Lissie, Safe place for Lissie, Safe place for Lissie…

Lissie tugged on his sleeve.

"Shouldn't kitty go help Lady?" She asked. He blinked, looking down at her.

He couldn't _lie_ to her. It was weird.

"Yes." He admitted, looking around for anyone who might be listening. "But Kitty has to find a private and safe place so that you're safe while he goes to fight." He maneuvered the way through the crowd, still looking around for a safe place.

Screaming was heard from behind them, and Felix turned around in time to see the bike being hurtled towards them. He ducked, protecting Lissie as the bike crashed through the view window for the watch shop behind them. Lissie cried, holding onto him tightly.

"Kitty, I'm scared!" Felix didn't open his mouth to respond as they were suddenly picked up, Lissie laying down on his chest and Felix being carried like a bride on her wedding day. He scowled for a moment before looking up, Ladybug's familiar face in his line of view as they were carried across the rooftops. He could feel his face involuntarily heat up.

But…

Was that a blush on her face?

"Ladybug!" Lissie exclaimed happily.

"Don't worry, I got you." She said, smirk on her face as they leapt over the rooftops. "Once I find a safe place for you guys, sit tight and don't move until I come get you." They landed on his school's roof, which was plenty far away from the battle. "If I don't, then Chat should be able to."

"But kitty is-"

"We'll follow your advice, Ladybug." Felix said as Ladybug put them down gently, interrupting Lissie. "Thank you for saving us."

"No problem, pretty boy." Ladybug smirked at him, and he swore his entire face was pink. "I best go back now- sit tight." She waved goodbye and then rushed back to the battle over the rooftops.

' _Oh my gosh. Ladybug called me pretty boy.'_ He lifted his hands to his face in an attempt to hide his blush.

"Is something wrong, kitty?" Lissie asked. He cleared his throat, kneeling down to look at her.

"Nothing's wrong, Lissie." He said. "But I do have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It's a very big job." He said seriously.

"Uh-hu."

"For big girls."

"I'm a big girl!" Lissie said happily. Felix's lips twitched in amusement.

"You can't tell anyone that I'm kitty, okay?" He asked. "It's our little secret- no one is supposed to know that you know, alright?"

"Okay!" Lissie nodded. "I'm a big girl! I can keep a secret!"

"Good." He ruffled her hair. "Claws out."

He transformed into Chat Noir, and Lissie giggled.

"Kitty!"

"I'll be back as soon as I finish this fight, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good." He turned around and ran towards the fight.

" _Are you seriously entrusting you secret identity to a little kid?"_ Plagg asked.

' _Doesn't hurt to get her to promise to keep it a secret. She already figured it out.'_ Chat Noir replied.

" _I wonder how."_ Plagg said, sarcasm dripping off of her voice.

' _Do you know?'_ Chat Noir landed on the ground just in time to catch Ladybug, who was thrown back from an attack. "I see you've fallen for me already, milady."

" _No."_

"About time you made it, Chat." Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Mime blew up one of the towers of Notre Dame, we don't know why."

' _Then you can't be sarcastic about it.'_

"Alright then- I'll go and distract him, you go in for the hat, alright?"

"Chat… Tonight. I have something important to ask of you." Chat Noir blinked.

"It won't be able to wait for our normal combined patrol?"

"No." Ladybug shivered. "It might be becoming spring, but it's going to snow heavy before then. I want to tell you before the storm fully hits."

"Alright." Chat Noir focused on Mime, who appeared to be miming something new. "Let's get this done with."

02856836652835093072087370582750823705723572387

After a long fight, a well-placed cataclysm and a timed lucky-charm (as well as a new basic cure), Chat Noir had to rush back to the rooftop to get Lissie and become Felix _before_ Ladybug got there.

He made it just barely, Lissie running out to meet him as he detransformed. Plagg was kind for once and decided not to comment on his cheese or the little girl.

"Kitty!" Lissie exclaimed. She held her arms out to him, and he picked her up. " Did you win?"

"Yes." He replied. "We won."

"Yay! I knew you would!"

"Sorry that took so long." Ladybug said, landing beside them and making Felix jump. "I can return you to safety now, do you want me to drop you off anywhere specific?"

"Y-Yes." Felix nodded, clearing his throat. He could already feel the blush on his cheeks. "My friend, Bridgette Creatif's, house."

"Will do." She smirked at him and wrapped an arm around him and Lissie. Instantly, Felix shifted so that he was holding onto her as well. "Hold on tight, pretty boy. Wouldn't want you to fall." She winked at him before throwing the Yoyo that her lucky charm had given her across the street, launching them away. Felix was sure his face was red, but he noticed that hers was as well.

' _Why, though?'_ He thought, confused. ' _I'm just a random civilian.'_

They made it to her house in no time, and she let them down gently.

"I'm gonna go now, can't spill the secret on my identity." She winked at him before kneeling down to look at Lissie. "You be good for pretty boy and Bridgette, okay?"

"Okie!" Lissie nodded. "I can do that!"

"Good." She stood back up and looked at Felix, saluting him. "See ya around!" And then she leapt off. Felix could feel his heart be taken with her as she disappeared into the distance.

"Does kitty like Ladybug?" Lissie asked.

"Yes." He said quietly, a small smile twitching his lips. "Very much."

"Felix! Lissie!" The two of them turned around to see Bridgette running towards them, out of breath. "Thank heavens you're alright, I was so worried!"

"It's okay, Bri-Bri!" Lissie said, rushing up to Bridgette to hug her. "Your friend Ladybug saved us!"

"Wow!" Bridgette said, a small knowing smile on her face. "Did she really."

"Uh-hu!" Lissie nodded. "She was amazing! Right, kitty?" Felix blushed when Bridgette looked up at him, almost curiously.

"Y-Yeah, she was amazing." He said, clearing his throat. "Should we continue with making the cookies?"

"Yeah." Bridgette nodded, standing up. "Natasha will be over soon to pick Lissie up."

"But I don't wanna go~!" Lissie exclaimed. "I want to play dress-up and dolls with Bri-Bri and kitty!"

"You can play with them another time." Bridgette said wisely, walking towards the house. Lissie and Felix followed her.

"When?"

"Whenever you and Natasha come over again, Lissie." Bridgette said warmly. "Now, let's go and make cookies."

"Okay!"


	25. 24- A Little Game Begins

Shandy: Sorry that we haven't updated this story recently!

Candy: Or at all.

Shandy: We've been a little busy with life, and had a writer's block, but oh well~! We're doing it now, and that's all that matters.

Candy: Thank you for reviewing, Djtiger901! We're glad that you love our story!

Shandy: Anyway, we hope you enjoy!

Candy: ANd please review!

275639765725627359265726395763975263576273

To say that she was nervous was an understatement.

Ladybug paced the length of the Eiffel Tower, wringing her hands nervously and looking for Chat Noir constantly.

She was too nervous.

How would he react? Did he even want to know still?

She sat down, knowing that she was going to throw herself into a panic if she continued to pace, staring off into the Parisian skyline.

Sighing, she found herself relaxing, thinking over her decision. She swung her legs over the great height between her and the ground, losing herself in thought.

Tikki had said that it was okay for it to happen this way- she said that he probably wouldn't figure it out until just before they fought Hawk Moth, and that made Bridgette relax. She'd have time to prepare.

Tikki had also said that she could tell Natasha and Felix if she wanted to, but for Felix she had to put him through some tests.

What those tests were, Bridgette didn't know. Tikki had said that she would take care of it.

A small thud, and Ladybug stood up, turning around to face Chat Noir. He seemed a bit nervous, but he was smirking as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"A rose for mew, my lady." He said flirtatiously, winking at her and dropping down on one knee.

Ladybug blinked, completely taken aback by the gesture. Then she narrowed her eyes.

"This isn't the time for joking around, Chat." She said. He blinked, standing up and a bit taken aback. Ladybug looked away and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just that… this-this is really important to me, and…"

"I-I get it." Chat Noir cleared his throat, trying not to look hurt. Ladybug could tell that he was failing though. Had it been any other night, he'd probably be over-dramatic about it. "So… what's tonight about?"

"Well… remember when we first fought Mime?" Ladybug asked. "Here, at the Eiffel Tower?"

"Yeah." Chat Noir nodded.

"Well… we-we could've died that day, Chat." Ladybug breathed, her hand fisting. "And after that attack, I was confused and scared, because our lives had never been on the line before. But… I spent the night at a friends house, and I knew then that I don't want to die with no one knowing."

"What- who says that we're going to die?!" He exclaimed, waving his arms with the rose around. Ladybug refused to look at him, so he only continued. "We're Ladybug and Chat Noir! Being a superhero comes with risks, that doesn't mean that we're going to die!"

"But we might, Chat." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She closed them before looking up at him with determination."We might die doing this. We might die protecting our kwamis. And if there's even a chance… I want to know that someone knew. I want to know that someone will know that it was me behind the mask. And it can't be just you, because there's a chance that we'll both die. And… that why I'm telling you, my parents, and my two closest friends."

"My… lady?"

"But…" She smiled a bit. "We're not going to die any time soon. And I know that you love your games, kitty. So…" She gestured to all of Paris. "I'm here. In this city, waiting for you to find me."

"Uh…" Chat Noir hesitated. "I might've already been trying to, Milady."

"That's ok." Ladybug giggled, tapping his bell. His cheeks flushed, but she didn't notice. "I figured that you were already doing that. So, once or twice a week, I'll drop a hint. When you figure it out, I don't want you to say anything, nor do I want to pressure you into revealing who you are. But… When you find out, I want you to give me a cream colored rose, and a note with one of your insufferable puns on it."

"Alright." Chat Noir nodded, smirking and leaning in. "And are you sure that my puns aren't pawsitively purr-"

"Yes." She interrupted, placing a finger on his nose and pushing him away. "I'm sure. Now, do you want your first one or not?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed, tail moving behind him excitedly. He cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Yes. I'd love it."

"Well, let's see." Ladybug pondered it for a bit, before snapping her fingers. "Ah! This'll be nice and hard- I spend most of my afternoons in the park right over there." She said, pointing to the park that wasn't far from her house.

"You mean the one where they put out statue?"

"Yeah." Ladybug nodded. "I did before they put that there. There's no playground, so there isn't a lot of kids. It's nice for studying whenever I need to be alone."

' _Bridgette goes there every afternoon- maybe I can ask her to let me go with so that I can spot milady.'_ Chat Noir thought as Ladybug took a few steps away from the railing.

"You ready for patrol, chaton?" She asked. Chat Noir smirked.

"More than ever, Milady."

29657923656276597632965792

The next day, Bridgette was feeling much more chipper than usual (and it might have had something to do with the fact that she had finally got what was bothering her off of her chest), and skipped along and up to Felix, who was reading a book.

"Hello Felix!"

"Good Morning, Bridgette." Felix said, placing a bookmark in his book and then looking up. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thanks to you." She admitted, reaching into her backpack pocket. She pulled out a present and held it up to him. "I-I, uh, here. I made this for you, for your Birthday, because I kinda missed it this year."

Felix blinked, closing his book and taking the present. "Really?"

"Of course!" Bridgette exclaimed. "We're friends, right? Even though your Birthday was before we met, that doesn't mean that I shouldn't give you a birthday present!"

"Well, uh, thank you." He decided on, observing the carefully wrapped gift. He glanced at her, unsure. "Should I open it?"

"Of course, if you want to." Bridgette said. Felix hesitated for a little bit before he moved to carefully unwrap the present, opening up the box once the ribbon was successfully off.

Inside of the box was a soft, light green scarf. He slowly reached in and pulled out the soft fabric, also noting how his hand felt warm just touching it.

"A… scarf…?"

"W-Well, I realized that you don't have a scarf to wear around, but you have gloves, a jacket, and a hat, s-so I figured that I'd complete the outfit." She blushed, looking away and then back up at him, hopefully. "D-Do you like it?"

"..." He turned the scarf over in his hands. It was well made, and as she had stated, matched his winter clothes. "... Thank you, Bridgette. I really like it."

"Really?" Felix nodded, shifting the box over to his other arm so that he could wrap the scarf around his neck.

"It's very well made, and if you make all sorts of stuff with this quality of handmanship, you might be able to get an internship at Father's company."

"You really think so?" Felix nodded again, and Bridgette made a weird fangirling-squeal of sorts. Then she cleared her throat, and felix rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Bri. Let's get to class." He said, already beginning to walk off. Bridgette followed almost instantly, walking into the school.

As they walked side by side, Tikki and Plagg peaked out of their protector's bags and smiled knowingly at each other before disappearing again.

It would be okay.

20835082750738570273508273857082375


	26. 25- Father and Son

Felix pulled a bit on his hair, groaning as he sat at his desk chair. He pushed away from the desk, standing up and walking towards the window of his bedroom.

' _Who are you?'_ He thought, as a bird decided to fly past his window.

Now late spring/early summer, Felix had received all sorts of hints towards Ladybug's identity. Her favorite things, places where she liked to hang out, small things about her school, but nothing too obvious.

But, for the life of him, he couldn't pick her out.

He partly blamed Plagg's 'blessing', because it made being sure _impossible_ , but that didn't mean that he shouldn't be able to narrow it down to a few people. So far, no one that he had considered so far was even remarkably like his lady.

And besides the obvious- Felix noted that Mime was a lot less active than Mr. Pigeon. It could take a few days to weeks before he would appear again to fight, and when that happened their fights were long and lengthy, draining for both sides.

Mime was also getting more dangerous, just last battle Felix had broken his arm. Although Ladybug had fixed it with her Miraculous Cure, things were beginning to get out of hand.

Felix pulled out his phone and pressed a button, holding it up to his ear.

"Hey, Felix, what's up?" Bridgette asked happily.

"Nothing, just a little bored." He admitted. "Especially with school being out and all."

"I completely understand." Bridgette said. "Although, the only thing that I don't miss is Liz. Did you want to do anything today?"

"I can't think of anything to do." Felix admitted after a moment.

"That's okay- do you want to go to the L.B.C.N.?"

"L.B.C.N.?" Felix asked in return, searching through his memory. "You mean the party that's being held in the park for Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Yeah." Felix could imagine Bridgette nodding. "Natasha, Amber, Erik, and Nate are going with me. It's supposed to be lots of fun, but I understand if you don't want to go."

"Nah, I'll go. Just let me check-in with father and then Serviteur can take me down.

"Alright. Good luck!"

"Thanks. I'll see you soon, Bridgette."

"Bye!" Felix hung up and sighed, turning to his bedroom door.

His father never really liked being interrupted, but this would be necessary to hang out at such a public event.

He walked through the halls of the house until he came to the room just before his father's office. He saw Serviteur there, typing away on his computer.

"Serviteur, is my father free to speak with me?"

"In a moment, sir." The man answered. "He is finishing up a press conference. If you don't mind, you can take his tea in for him."

"Of course." Serviteur stood up and moved to a small, separate room where his father's tea was made. After one of the employees had tried to poison him, this was a necessity to Felix's father.

"If I may ask, sir," Serviteur began as he prepared the tea. "What is it that you wish to speak to Master Dartagnan about?"

"I wished to inquire of it would be alright to go to the celebration in the park with my friends." Felix answered promptly. "They asked if I could join them."

"I see. I hope the master says yes." Serviteur smiled a bit, and then poured the tea into a cup. After he finished preparing it, he handed the cup to Felix.

"Thank you." Felix nodded his head curtly before he moved to stand in front of the doors to his father's office. He breathed a bit before he opened the door slowly and quietly.

His father was standing behind his desk, back facing Felix as he let the door close. He was looking out the window and into the streets of Paris, allowing the sun to cast a shadow into his large and spacious office.

"I have your tea, father." Felix said softly in a monotone voice, walking forward and placing his father's tea right where he always had it. Dartagnan turned around, his pale-blue eyes taking in his only child. His pale, blonde hair was slicked back almost perfectly, slightly parted on one side. His eyes shined with pride as he sat down at his desk in his large, brown leather office chair.

"Why thank you, Felix." The elder nodded, picking up the tea as Felix moved to stand in front of his father's desk. He observed his son, not hiding any of the pride that he felt for him shine in his eyes. After taking a sip, Dartagnan scooted a bit forward. "It is not every day that my son decides to come up and talk to me. Do you need anything, Felix? Is School going okay?"

Despite how true felix knew his father's words were, unless his father decided to come down and talk to Felix in his room, Felix knew that he was supposed to use the utmost respect and proper grammar when speaking to him. You never knew who was watching, waiting for something bad to happen between father and son.

"Everything is going fine, father." Felix continued. "I'm just here to request some time with my friends outside of the scheduled time."

"Oh?" Dartagnan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Felix nodded. "My friends Bridgette, Natasha, Erik, Amber, and Nate asked if I could hang out with them during the celebration for Ladybug and Chat Noir. I wanted to make sure that it was okay for me to go, seeing as the last time this happened you made sure to tell me that I was supposed to tell you should it happen again."

"Ahh, yes." Dartagnan leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes as he took another sip of his tea. "And this is the same Bridgette as of back then?"

"Yes, father."

"Please refresh me of her qualities."

"Bridgette Creatif is the daughter of Timothy and Susan creatif. Timothy and Susan run their own company called 'Creatif Structures', and-"

"And I already know about all this." Dartagnan chuckled, placing his tea down. He stood up, looking down at Felix with an 'I know you know what I mean' look. "I want to know what you think about them, and her."

"Well…" Felix paused before standing up a little straighter. "Timothy and Susan Creatif are prime examples of parents for those who are running a small business. They are kind and just, and there daughter is as well."

"Bridgette was somehow planned to sit next to me and share every class that we have together. I admit, I was not looking forward to it at first, and neither was she. However, she was willing to extend a peace treaty of a mutual dislikement with me so long as we respected each other. Since then, our friendship has only grown. She understands, for the most part, why I was sent to public school and has done her best to help me succeed in that aspect without expecting anything in return."

"She also seems to understand what is too much for me, and has done her best to be sure that I am as comfortable as possible in any given situation. Unfortunately, such a great and rare-find in a friend does have problems. Bridgette tends to be very hyper without anything probing her to be, just a small dose of Caffeine has her on a six-hour caffeine high. She is stubborn and tends to stand up for what she believes no matter what, and also refuses to seek help with any personal problems that might arise."

"I have done my best to return the favor with helping her with her faults as she has with mine, but I'm afraid that I can't help much. Every time I express a solution to one of her problems that I can produce, she shuts it down and insists that it's either too drastic or that she needs to overcome it by herself. Overall, she is a remarkable young woman despite her faults."

"I see." Dartagnan moved to stand beside Felix, placing an arm on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son. You've made a good choice." The twinkle in his father's eyes told Felix that the elder didn't mean 'as friends', but he decided not to question it. "You may go, but one day, I'd like to meet this Bridgette Creatif."

"Yes, of course, father." Felix nodded, and Dartagnan pulled Felix in for brief, slightly stiff hug. Felix returned it just as stiffly, and it only lasted for a moment before they broke apart.

"Have fun at the celebration, son." He said as Felix moved to walk out of the room.

"I will, father." Felix nodded and politely closed the door behind him. Still beaming in pride for his son, Dartagnan sat there in silence for a few minutes before he pressed the intercom for his and Serviteur's private line.

"What is it, Master?" Serviteur asked on the other line.

"We're canceling off the attack and putting it on for tomorrow." He spoke seriously. "I refuse to allow my son to get hurt trying to bring his mother back."

"Of course, master."


	27. 26- Fitting Outfits

Shandy: Oh my gosh! We have reviews!

Candy: Yay~!

 **MidnightKitty13: Thank you~~!**

 **doraclub: Thank you! Also, I'm waiting for it to come out on Netflix so that I can binge-watch it with my friend (first thirteen come out at the end of this month! I can't wait!), but from the spoilers that I've seen of it, I honestly think that I'm gonna die of fluff. And really? I feel honored that your planning on doing that!**

 **1millionfeels: Yes, and now for some cuteness. :3**

Shandy: Enjoy the story~!

82659236572679567236597623756923659732679523659723956

It didn't take long before Felix was at the park, looking around in well-hidden slight shock at all of the Ladybug and Chat Noir merchandise.

That was, until he spotted two of the five people he was supposed to find.

"Amber! Erik!" He called out, walking over to them.

"Felix!" Amber called back, dragging Erik behind her as they walked over to meet him. Both were dressed in Ladybug and Chat Noir fan merchandise- Amber more-so than Erik. "About time you came here, and- what are you dressed up as?!"

"Uhhh…" Felix blinked, looking down at his normal outfit before looking back up. "Myself?"

"No, nononono, no." Amber shook her head, tsking disappointedly. "Looks like I'm gonna have to give you a makeover too. And to think that Bridgette was so against it, when she's one of the most supportive fangirls that isn't actually crazy…"

"Against what?"

"Amber forced her to dress up in some Chat Noir clothes she had found." The small, meek but deep and equally terrifying voice, almost made Felix jump. He turned and looked up slightly at Erik, who seemed extremely sympathetic about the whole thing. "Bridgette felt that they were a bit revealing, and she and Natasha went home to change into some clothes that she had made."

Images of Bridgette in his Chat Noir costume made Felix's cheeks heat up, but he forced the strange feeling for his friend down his throat.

"Why would she do that?" He asked the other. Erik shrugged, unsure himself.

"Come. We're going to fix your outfit up." Amber grabbed Felix's hand and began dragging him through the crowd before he could protest. Felix stumbled for a moment behind her as Erik sighed behind him and followed.

"What?" Felix nearly growled, scowling at her, but Amber didn't waver under his scary gaze when she glanced at him. "My outfit is perfectly fine the way it is."

"Not for today it isn't." Amber said seriously, practically shoving him into a changing room by a mostly-Ladybug themed clothing tent. "Now stay in there until I get you some clothes."

"But-"

"No. Buts." Amber practically hissed, and Felix shut up, preferring to glare at where he supposed that she was as he sulked.

As curious as he was to see what Amber would pick out for him, Felix was more curious about just what type of fan clothes Bridgette had of his alter ego.

He didn't even know that Bridgette was a fan!

The shocking realization that he still had a LOT more to learn about his closest civilian friend had him sighing, looking up to the sky.

' _Will you be here at the celebration, Ladybug?'_ He sighed. ' _I kinda hope not. This would be embarrassing.'_

2386597236576239756927365973267596293765926357932

"A-Are you sure that this is okay?" Bridgette asked, observing herself in the mirror.

After Amber had forced her into a Chat Noir fan-outfit merchandise that she was NOT comfortable with, Natasha had agreed on taking her home to dress up in her hand-made and modest-er outfit that she hadn't been planning on wearing unless her family went on vacation.

It was a black sweater shirt that was attached to a green half-tank-top simply because the sweater had a habit of slipping off of her shoulders. She had managed to grab some black jeans, and wore a belt through the belt loops, attaching a short strip of fabric to the back in imitation of Chat Noir's tail. She also wore some black flats with black socks, and a small golden bell on a black piece of fabric hung off of her neck. Bridgette posed for Natasha a bit, allowing the other to observe her.

"Good, and I know that you won't take off your earrings, so let's do something with your hair." Natasha suggested, walking forward. Bridgette sat down on her chair with a small sigh, biting her lip.

"Do you think that Felix would like it?"

"If he doesn't I'm sure Amber and I will give him a good reality check." Natasha continued, shaking her head as she let Bridgette's long hair out of her pigtails, reaching for a brush. "I still can't believe that your Ladybug. I don't mean it in a bad way, I honestly don't know how I didn't see it earlier, but having your best friend of seven years suddenly become the savior of Paris?"

"Sometimes I wake up and think that it's all just a dream." Bridgette admitted softly. She had told Natasha about being Ladybug a few weeks back, and her friend had taken it surprisingly well. The only thing that Tikki had been adamant about was hiding how Bridgette had gotten her powers, and Bridgette agreed with the kwami full-heartedly. They didn't need more villians on top of Hawkmoth after their miraculouses.

"I completely understand." Natasha said, picking up some of her hair and beginning to place it into a braid of sorts. "I'd think that I was dreaming too if that ever happened to me, or whatever it is that happened to allow you to get your powers."

"Yeah…" Bridgette trailed off.

"Imagine how pissed Amber would have been if you had told her." Natasha laughed. "She'd be all upset that LadyNoir wasn't cannon anymore."

"Yeah, but then she'd come up for a ship name for me and Felix besides Bridglex." bridgette rolled her eyes.

"Ladrix."

"Gazuntite." Bridgette replied immediately, and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I asked her if, Ladybug and Felix liked each other in any given universe, then your ship name would be Ladrix, and then she decided that if that ship happened then you would get with Chat Noir, and that that ship name was Brior."

"Brior?"

"The two i's"

"Ahh." Bridgette nodded in understanding, and Natasha lightly slapped her. "Ow!"

"Keep your head still." Natasha reprimanded. Bridgette sat up a bit straighter.

"I wonder if Felix is actually there or not." She admitted, fiddling with her bell. "I mean, what if his father needs him for something?"

"I'm sure that Felix will be able to come." Natasha soothed as her phone buzzed with a text message from Amber telling her that they needed to get their butts over there. She finished up the braid that was traveling through Bridgette's hair, tying it off with the rest of her loose locks with a green bow. "There, _purr_ fect."

"Oh, not you too!" Bridgette exclaimed. "I already get _enough_ of those from Chat, I don't need any from you."

"I know." Natasha giggled, grabbing Bridgette by the hand and taking her to the mirror to show her her hair. "There!"

"Natasha!" Bridgette gasped before turning to hug the other. "Thank you so much!"

"Oh, it's nothing, now come on, Amber's gonna kill us if we don't get our butt's over there." Natasha and Bridgette giggled as they rushed out of the house.

"Maman, I'm going back over, did you have anything for papa?" Bridgette asked before they ran out.

"Nothing dearie, be sure to have fun!"

"Alright, good bye maman!"

"Goodbye honey!"

It didn't take long to get to the park, and once they got there Natasha pulled out her phone to call Amber.

"Hello?" Amber asked.

"Hey, we fixed Bri up, where are you?"

"Getting some stiff-prick into the spirit of things!" Amber exclaimed. Natasha could faintly hear fabric rustling, and then a 'Are you trying to drown me in red?!' from Felix.

"Don't kill the poor boy." Natasha lightly scolded. "And I asked where you where, not what you were doing."

"You can't come over until we have him all dressed up!" Amber exclaimed from the other end of the line. "Keep Bri busy for a few more minutes."

"You're the one who told us to hurry our a**es over here."

"That was before Mr. I-Have-No-Fashion-Sense decided to show himself in the outfit that he chose."

"Okay, okay. How about we meet you by Tim's stand? There's a sweets stand right next to it, and I'm starved."

"Alright, we'll meet you there! Bye Tash!"

"Bye Amber." Natasha rolled her eyes and hung up, Bridgette giving her a curious look.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing- we're meeting up by your father's stand. Maybe we can help out and get a few snacks while we wait."

"...Okay, what is Amber up to?"

"Honestly?" Natasha did her best to hide her smirk. "I have no idea. Now, come on, I'm starved!"

"Okay, okay!" Bridgette laughed when Natasha began to drag her around the fairgrounds, until they made it to the Creatif Structure's stand. There, they helped out her father with customers and other small tasks, until Amber rushed over to them excitedly about fifteen minutes later.

"You ready to see my newest masterpiece?" She asked excitedly.

"What did you do?" Bridgette asked, almost accusingly.

"Made a party-pooper transform into a party-goer." She replied almost innocently, but her face looked anything but. Then she turned around. "Come on, Felix!"

Felix rolled his eyes before walking out, and Bridgette swore that she was going to faint with all of the blood rushing to her head. He was wearing a red muscle shirt that had five black dots on it, along with a black jacket that had her symbol as Ladybug on the back of it. He was wearing his normal black pants with it, as well as his normal shoes (which thankfully actually worked with the outfit). An antennae headband was on his head, bobbing a little bit.

"Can I take the headband off now?" He asked, glaring at Amber.

"Yes."

"Thank heavens." Felix almost tore the headband off before tossing it to Amber, who caught it with ease. "I can't believe you managed to make me wear this."

"But now, we can all properly go as fans of our superheroes and celebrate!" Amber said happily, pushing the blushing Bridgette and the 'this is too amusing' Natasha out and in the open, allowing Felix to see Bridgette's complete outfit. "Now come on! I saw some Ladybug game over this way on our way over!

' _This cannot be any more humiliating.'_ Bridgette thought. ' _I'm dressed up. As Chat Noir. In front of my crush. Who is dressed up as Ladybug. Does he think that we did this on purpose? What if he finds it creepy? Oh, this is not a good day. What if Chat Noir sees me like this?! And he's figured out who I am?! He'll never let me live it down~!'_

She glanced at Felix, who was staring at her, before looking away.

' _Is now the proper time to start internally screaming?'_ She asked herself. ' _It sounds like it would be the right thing to do.'_

And so, Bridgette began to internally scream.

For a full thirty minutes.


	28. 27- Questioning Life

Shandy: I am soooo ready for this! Things are gonna go DOWN!

Candy: Shhhh! No spoilers!

Shandy: Sorry.

Candy: Anyway- reviews!

 **doraclub: I will! And maybe, maybe not, it would depend on if I have the money/supplies to do it AND go or not. :3**

 **King Meezy: I'm glad you likey. :3**

 **ALSO- THANK YOU, SCARLETREDSOULS, FOR CATCHING THE MISTAKE!**

Shandy: Enjoy the story!

7256732965726375236579236597236597236957627365

Eventually, Felix and Bridgette had to depart from the main crowd. Ladybug and Chat Noir were expected to show up on stage in a few minutes.

While Bridgette had told Natasha where she was going, when Felix disappeared they all began to worry.

"Where did he go?" Amber asked, probably the most worried out of all of them. "Bridglex can't happen without him!"

"I don't think that now is the time for shipping, Amber." Nate rolled his eyes. "Why don't we split up? That way we can cover more ground."

"I'm going this way." Natasha said, pointing behind her.

"I'll look for him in the crowd for the performance and questionnaire." Amber said, already walking away. Erik was already walking away too.

"I guess that I'll go this way." Nate huffed, throwing his headphones on.

Meanwhile, Felix and Bridgette transformed and moved backstage, where they met up with the mayor. He was short for his age, and a bit chubby, but he was completely professional.

"A pleasure to meet you again, Ladybug and Chat Noir." He greeted, holding his hand out. Ladybug shook his hand first, and then Chat Noir.

"A pleasure to see you again, Mayor Burfend." Ladybug replied.

"As promised, you are allowed to veto any questions that we might ask, and you don't have to do the signing and photographing if you want."

"I don't think that we have time for the pictures." Ladybug admitted. "I do have family that I have to get back to. "

"How long will the signing last?" Chat Noir asked.

"Only ten minutes tops." The Mayor replied. "We don't want there to be too big of a crowd incase Mime decides to attack, so it'll be first-come first-serve."

"Alright." Ladybug and Chat Noir smiled at each other. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready, milady." Chat Noir replied, winking as he stretched.

"Then come this way- we have a special entrance for each of you, and our technicians have miniature microphones that they will help you put on your suit." He lead them off, dropping Ladybug behind a red and black curtain on the left before leading Chat Noir over to the right.

"I-I'm sorry, but my daughter's sick today." A young woman said as she walked forward with a device, notebook, and pen in her hands. She held it up to Ladybug. "Could you please sign it while I put on the microphone?"

"Of course." Ladybug smiled and signed the notebook, checking to make sure that it was the one that she had designated as Ladybug's before handing it back to the technician after she was done. "Here you go."

"Thank you." The technician bowed a bit. "Please- take this in thanks." She held up a bracelet with a turtle charm on it.

"Oh, I couldn't-"

"My daughter asked for me to give it to you." The technician insisted. Ladybug paused for a moment and then nodded, accepting the gift.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." The technician smiled warmly before continuing. "Now, the Mayor told me to tell you that you're supposed to jump out of the curtain after he calls for you and Chat Noir. However you want to do it is fine- we've been told that you have a plan in mind?."

"Yeah, we do." Ladybug nodded and looked over at Chat, who glanced over at her while the technician by him was talking. He said something to the technician before raising a questioning eyebrow at her. Ladybug replied with a stretch, taking a few steps back from the curtain. Chat Noir smirked and turned as well, taking a step back too.

"Good Afternoon, Paris!" They heard the Mayor speak. The crowd quieted down, and he continued. "Today is a wonderful day- and today we have the celebration for our dear heroes, who have been fighting against the villain Hawkmoth to protect our lovely city. Many of you already know their names, but we're here to introduce them anyway. Ladies and Gentlemen-"

Ladybug and Chat Noir crouched down a bit, tensing.

"I would like to introduce to you-"

Ladybug and Chat Noir glanced at each other before smirking.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

In complete sync, Ladybug and Chat Noir bolted, running through their respective fabric and into the bright sunlight and screaming fans. Chat Noir showed off a bit with a backflip as Ladybug waved at the crowd. They moved to the center and smiled, holding up their fists.

"Pound it!" They shouted, and the crowd cheered wilder.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir." The Mayor said, smiling at them before gesturing to the table and chairs that they had set up. "Please, have a seat." The Mayor sat down at a table across from them as Ladybug and Chat Noir did.

"Now, as most of you know, our heroes are very illusive." The Mayor said, looking out at the audience as they quieted down. "They have agreed to answer to a questionnaire, but they do have the right to veto any questions that they want. We have collected a variety of questions that have been provided by the Ladyblog and News Stations- and even some of the people in the audience." He turned to Ladybug and Chat Noir. "A lot of them are similar, and so we have narrowed them down to the most asked questions, and a few hilarious one. Are you ready?"

"Hmn…" Ladybug hummed, looking at Chat Noir. "What do you think, Chat Noir?"

"I think…" Chat Noir winked at her as he smirked, leaning over the table. "That we've put the people under enough suspense, miladybug."

Screams and shouts echoed from the crowd, and the Mayor cleared his throat.

"First question." He said, glancing down at some paper on his table. "How did you become superheroes?" Ladybug bit her lip, but before she could answer, Chat Noir responded.

"We had the power and materials necessary to help the people. When Mr. Pigeon first showed up, we knew that we had to stop him and proceeded to do so." He said. Ladybug smiled at him and he smiled back.

' _Nice response, Chaton.'_ She thought.

"Ah, I see." The Mayor glanced down before looking up again. "And can you tell us about how Lucky Charm, Cataclysm, and the Cure work?"

"I'm afraid we're gonna have to veto that question." Ladybug said as Chat Noir nodded.

"May I ask why?"

"We believe that the knowledge of the answer of how we can will create other villains worse and more dangerous than Hawkmoth." Chat Noir replied. "We promised to do whatever we could to protect this city, and we will not endanger it."

"Thank you for your honest answer." The Mayor nodded. "How about your suits?"

"I'm afraid that we'll have to veto that one as well."

"Alright." The Mayor glanced down again. "We have sources that say that Hawkmoth is attacking the city for, and I quote, 'Miraculous'. What are they?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir glanced at each other before Ladybug slowly replied. "A mythological object that he believes that we have in our possession. It is fabled to have the ability to give extreme powers to those who wield it, but it's only a myth." She smiled when Chat Noir nodded in agreement. "A Miraculous does not exist."

"So Hawkmoth is a delusional man?"

"Not necessarily." Chat Noir replied. "If he was delusional, he would have been caught by now. No, Hawkmoth is a man who believes in legends and wants this power for some reason- a reason that we are unaware of at this time."

"Then, pray tell, exactly who is Hawkmoth?"

"We believe that Hawkmoth is a desperate man." Ladybug said. "For whatever reason, he has gone so far as to chase a legend to get what he wants. He is smart and manipulative, and willing to sacrifice others for personal gain."

"He is a man that milady and I will stop at all costs." Chat Noir continued.

"Thank you for the assurance of safety." The Mayor smiled. "This next question asks- why dress up as a Ladybug and Black Cat?"

"Don't you know?" Chat Noir asked, leaning back in his chair with a smirk. "Black cats are the most pawpular cats out there!" Ladybug rolled her eyes, but didn't stop him as he continued. "But bad luck needs to be balanced by good luck, right? What animal better than a Ladybug?"

"Another question that we have is, and this is perhaps the most popular question by far- are you two together?"

"Hmn… I don't know… what do you think, Milady?" Chat Noir asked, side-eyeing her. "Are we together?"

Ladybug smirked. "Down, kitty. And as Paris should know by now- we are partners. I trust him with my life, and he trusts me with his. Whether as friends or lovers, it doesn't matter."

"And do you know each other beneath the mask?"

"Purrhaps…" Chat Noir smirked. "Purrhaps not. It's up to speculation, is it not?"

"Does anyone know who you are?"

"No one." Ladybug and Chat Noir answered together.

"If someone did, they would be put in great danger." Ladybug elaborated. "For ours, and everyone else's safety, no one knows who we are."

' _Not even us.'_ She added on in her head as she caught Chat Noir's eye.

"At long last, we have this one final question." The Mayor said, drawing their attention to them.

"And that is?"

"Will you still be protecting Paris after Hawkmoth's defeat?"

"Of course." Ladybug smiled.

"You might not see us as often." Chat Noir admitted. "But we will still be there, watching and waiting."

"Thank you for your time." The Mayor smiled before standing up, and Ladybug and Chat Noir did as well. They all walked forward and stood together. "Citizens of Paris- Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Chat Noir reached over and grabbed Ladybug's hand. When she sent him a confused look he replied with a 'go along with it' look and held their joint hands in the air. The crowd went insane, shouting praises and all sorts of things that Ladybug couldn't quite hear.

It wasn't long before they were directed to the signing table, where Ladybug and Chat Noir spent the next ten minutes signing papers and clothes. It passed by them in a blur, and it wasn't long before Ladybug and Chat Noir parted ways.

8932659732657237657623765932765972365

"He's got to be around here _somewhere._ " Natasha huffed, walking through the mostly empty fair, annoyed. "I know Bridgette had to go up on stage, but-" Just as she turned a corner, she stopped, mouth open in shock as Chat Noir stared at her in alarm…

And then a green light revealed Felix Solennel, standing there completely frozen.

Natasha raised her hand, but before she could do anything Felix had grabbed her and shoved the two of them into a much more private setting, in a storage tent.

"Whatever you just saw, you will not tell a single soul, you hear?" He hissed, clamping a hand over her mouth as he looked around. "You didn't see anything, and we as sure as heck didn't have this conversation, kapeesh?"

"'Or 'at Nor." She said through the hand,

"Kapeesh?" Natasha glared at him and licked his hand. Felix instantly recoiled, wiping his hand off on the grass.

"What was that for?!" He hissed.

"You're the one who slapped your hand on my mouth." Natasha shrugged still glaring at him as he glared back. Eventually, she sighed. "Yes, I promise to keep it a secret."

"Good. Then this conversation is over with-"

"No, it's not." When Felix got up to leave, Natasha grabbed him and pulled him back down. "We are talking about this, just give me some time to process."

Felix huffed in annoyance, sitting down and glaring at nothing in particular as she assessed this new information.

Felix is Chat Noir.

Chat Noir loves Ladybug.

Ladybug is Bridgette.

Bridgette loves Felix.

What would she call that? A love-shape? No, wait, square. That's the proper use- she remembered Amber talking about it once. But to think that it could be successful between two people and their alter egos was… well, not expected.

What was she supposed to do now? Tell them that she knew both of their identities? Get Bridgette and Felix together by revealing them to each other? Scream, shout, and lecture the two of them about how oblivious they were?

She bit her lip.

She doubted either one would like those ideas.

But she had to know.

"Okay." She sighed, and Felix shifted his gaze to her. "You're Chat Noir."

"Yes."

"And… does Chat Noir really love Ladybug?" She asked. She watched as hich cheeks gained a little color, and he nodded. "How do you feel about Bridgette?"

He gave her a cautious and confused look, but replied anyway. "She's a great friend- one of the people closest to me besides Ladybug. She has a wonderful future ahead of her for whatever she wants to go into."

"Hmn…" Natasha nodded slowly, accepting his answer. "Don't worry about me telling anyone, I'm already keeping one secret, a second wouldn't hurt."

"Second?"

"Well, Ladybug told you that she was gonna tell her best friend about her identity, right?" Natasha asked, winking in a totally-not-subtle way at him as he sat there in complete shock. "We should head back to the group now, everyone was worried when you disappeared on us."

"You know who she is?" Felix hurried after Natasha as they both walked out of the tent.

"Yes…" She threw a pointed look behind him. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you."

"That's not why I was asking." Felix moved quickly so that he was standing before her. "I already have a huge list of clues, but I can't narrow it down to a small group of people. If you could tell me if I'm on the right track or not with my clues…"

"Maybe." Natasha admitted. "Let's just enjoy the day- I know that Bridgette was looking towards the chance games. Maybe you should try them out with her."

"Chance games?"

"That's what I call the games that require more luck than skill." She said, moving past him with a smug, but somehow sweet, smile. Felix stared after her.

"Hey, kid." Plagg poked his head out of the pocket. "Camembert, you promised!"

"I'll never understand girls." Felix stated bluntly, reaching into his bag to give Plagg the stinky cheese.


	29. 28- Her Jealous Chaton

Shandy: We'd like to thank suicunespurr for reviewing our story in the forum 'In the streets of Paris'! It really means a lot!

Candy: Reviews!

 **Iridescent-Iris: XD I'm glad you're so pumped up! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **King Meezy: You're welcome!**

 **suicunespurr: Again, thank you so much for reviewing my story, even after you posted on the forum! It means a lot. :3**

Shandy: Enjoy the chapter!

08326582358723075082357028357023

"Hey, Bridgette."

"What's up, Natasha?" Bridgette asked, having just transformed into Ladybug.

"You're gonna give Chat Noir a clue tonight, right?"

"Yeah…" Bridgette gave her a weird look. "Why do you ask?"

"Tell him about what you did at the fair today with Felix, but don't mention Felix."

"And why should I do that?"

"Just… Just trust me on this one, okay?"

Bridgette was ultimately confused. Did Natasha know something that she didn't?

Probably, the red-head loved to observe and keep secrets. She found it very amusing at times, and it was then that Bridgette knew that if Natasha was doing it for a reason, it was either to save her own hide or to provide unlimited amusement.

"Okay…" Bridgette narrowed her eyes at Natasha, trying to read her mind. Ultimately, as she knew it would, she couldn't read minds.

"You go ahead and make yourself comfortable, patrol is gonna run a bit late tonight, I can already tell."

"Alright, I'll probably be asleep when you get back."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Natasha laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"See you later!"

"See you later, Bri!" Ladybug leaped out of her window and did a front flip before she began to run across the rooftops and towards the Eiffel tower. When she got there, Chat Noir was waiting with a rose in his hand.

She had no idea why he had been bringing them recently, and when she had asked he had just shrugged and made a cat pun.

"Good evening, milady." Chat Noir said, bowing as he handed her a rose.

"Good evening, Chaton." Ladybug replied, rolling her eyes a bit as she accepted the flower. "You ready for a hint?"

"Of course."

"Well…" Ladybug hesitated a moment.

' _I don't see any harm with what Natasha suggested.'_ Ladybug admitted to herself.

"Today I hung out with my friends."

"At the festival today?" Chat Noir asked, perking up a bit.

"Yeah, I was already there." Ladybug admitted. "One of my friends is a huge fan of us and insisted on everyone who was coming to dress up in some merchandise. She tried to get a costume on me, but I refused because it was a bit inappropriate. I went home with a friend to change, came back to the celebration, and found out that she did the same thing with one of my closer friends." Ladybug giggled. "He looked really cute- I'm glad he was able to come, his schedule can get really busy at times, and it's so fortunate that his father allowed him to go and hang out with us."

"Oh?" For some reason, Chat Noir felt a sting of jealousy course through him.

"Yeah." Ladybug nodded, not aware of Chat Noir's suddenly sour look as she looked upon the Parisian skyline. "Then we had to go and talk to the Mayor, and when I came back the guy my friend had dressed up asked if I would like to walk around with him."

"Do…" Chat Noir swallowed down the hiss that was building up in his throat. "Do you like him?"

"Yeah." Ladybug sighed dreamily. "But he doesn't like me back. Or, at least, I don't think he does." She frowned. "This year was his first year at public school, and he's not keen for getting to know new people or hanging out with them unnecessarily. I think I was one of his first friends, actually."

"Anyway," She continued, still unaware to Chat Noir's suddenly dark and possessive mood. "I said yes, and we started going around to play games. We won some cotton candy and maybe the last jumbo cat prize in the ultimate-ball-throw game." She giggled, unaware of how Chat Noir seemed to stiffen beside her. "He was struggling a bit with aiming the ball, he's spent most of his life homeschooled and prepping to take over his father's business, not necessarily playing ball. I helped him a bit, and once he got the hang of it we worked together to earn the prize. And it was really sweet of him to let me keep it too."

That…

That sounded a lot like his day with Bridgette.

Ladybug stood up, and Chat Noir almost tripped over himself following. "Well, we should probably get going now, wouldn't want to endanger Paris."

"Yeah, we should." Chat Noir agreed. Together, they ran down the Eiffel Tower and into the streets of Paris, swiftly jumping onto the rooftops in their usual style.

But Chat Noir was seriously stunned.

' _So… either Bridgette actually is on my Ladybug list, or Ladybug just happened to be doing the same things that Bridgette and I did.'_ He shook his head. ' _No, I'm close enough to Bridgette that I would have known that she was Ladybug if she actually was by now. There's no way that someone could've kept a secret that well hidden without me picking up on the fact that they were hiding something from me.'_

" _You're forgetting my curse, kid."_ Plagg tapped on unhelpfully in his mind.

' _Shut up, Plagg.'_ Then Chat Noir almost froze. ' _Wait- do you know who she is?!'_

" _Of course I do, Fe'!"_ Plagg laughed. " _Do you think I wouldn't know who my other half chose as her protector? I'm not that stupid."_

' _So which is right?'_

" _Nuh-uh, Tikki would kill me if I so much as gave you a small hint. That last comment was pushing it- you have to figure it out for yourself."_

Chat Noir scowled, Plagg's response not improving his mood.

" _Why are you suddenly so desperate for my help, anyway?"_ Plagg asked, and Chat Noir could envision that stupidly smug grin. " _Are you, perhaps, jealous of the one she went on a date with?"_

' _I'm not jealous- and it wasn't a date!'_ Chat Noir replied instantly.

" _I don't know… the guy she was talking about asked her, and she didn't mention any of her friends being with the two of them. It certainly sounds like a date to me."_

Chat Noir actually hissed, and Ladybug turned around to give him a worried look.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine." Chat Noir replied, glaring at nothing in particular. "My kwami's just being aggravating."

"If you insist." Ladybug stared at him for a moment more before leaping away.

Felix couldn't get Plagg to stop laughing about it.

8263579263752635796236597236597263596293652736597263

' _What. Is. Wrong. With. Me?!'_ Felix internally screamed at himself as he pretended to ignore the part around him.

It was Bridgette's birthday party, just a few weeks after the festival was held, and now Felix was meeting a lot more people that Bridgette was close to.

Specifically the boys.

Most of them were really rowdy, talking about stuff that they dubbed as 'cool' and showing off their muscles.

And although that didn't particularly aggravate Felix, it was certainly part of it. Clearly, besides Erik and Tim, he was the only gentleman here.

But that was on his back burner at the moment.

No, right now he was trying not to kill his cup and openly growl at the performance that was currently happening.

It was Nate's twin brother's band, the 'Frivolous Warriors', who were performing at the moment. Felix had to admit that they were good, until the lead singer, Nate's brother Liam, started singing a super cheesy song and looking _directly at Bridgette_ , as well as _winking,_ and Felix swore that a blood vessel was going to pop soon if the song didn't end at that very moment.

And the worst pert of it was, he didn't even know why he was acting this way! He didn't know why he was angry, or thinking about grabbing Bridgette and pulling her away from the front, or even transforming into Chat Noir and hanging Liam from the top of the Eiffel Tower until he promised not to sing that stupid song in front of Bridgette ever again, or even so much as _look_ at her!

"Is something wrong, Felix?" Natasha whispered. Felix was too caught up with trying to figure out his feelings to see the knowing and smug smirk on Natasha's lips.

"No." He stopped himself from spitting the word out last-second, composing himself a bit.

"You sure?" Natasha probed. "Completely positive that it has nothing to do with the fact that Liam has liked Bridgette for two years now?"

"What?!" He hissed, unable to stop himself as his grip on his cup tightened.

"Yeah, but Bridgette's never been into him. Something about how he doesn't respect personal space." Natasha waved nonchalantly. "Looks like he hasn't stopped trying though." Felix clenched his teeth together angrily, his scary hot glare directed at the unaware lead singer. Natasha observed him a bit before leaning in a little.

"You know, it's okay to be jealous."

"I'm. Not. Jealous." Felix stated in the calmest way possible. Natasha rolled her eyes before whispering again.

"And it's okay to like two people."

Felix stiffened, completely freezing as Natasha's words echoed around his head. She nodded in approval to his response before continuing.

"I know that you told me about the curse that being Chat Noir has on you with seeing the obvious, so trust me on this when I say that it's okay to be crushing on both sides."

Watever Natasha was insinuating was lost on him as Natasha's prior words continued to bounce around in his head.

Like two people?

Did he?

No, he couldn't have. People might be physically attracted to each other, but they never actually _liked_ more than one person like that for who they are.

…

Right?

But the more he thought of it, the more he realized that, maybe…

He shook his head.

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed, sipping some water from her cup.

She could tell that he hadn't picked up her hint.

How oblivious could he be?!

Very, apparently. And she already knew how oblivious Bridgette could be. She nearly snorted.

They really were meant for each other.

Bridglex, Ladrix, Brior, LadyNoir- whatever you wanted to call it, would become cannon soon.

And she was trying to figure out which part of the square would lead to the reveal first.

Most likely LadyNoir, but she could imagine other scenarios playing out.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small peacock pin, offering it to Felix.

"My mother told me that peacocks symbolize awakening, guidance, watchfulness, and other things." She explained when Felix finally started paying attention to her. "Maybe with this you can finally figure it out."

"Is it that obvious?"

"More so." Natasha gestured for him to take the pin, and Felix raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that being superstitious?"

"Maybe." Natasha shrugged. "But if it helps I'm not complaining." Felix studied her for a moment before looking down at the pin. He slowly took it, observing it in his hands.

"...Thanks…"

"Don't worry about it." Natasha replied. "Just figure out who she is."

' _I will…'_ Felix narrowed his eyes and glared at Liam as he moved a bit closer to Bridgette. ' _As soon as I finish protecting Bridgette from that creep.'_

He set his cup down and moved forward, not seeing Natasha's eye roll as he walked towards the stage, where Liam was singing the last lines of the song right in front of Bridgette's face, a hand holding hers. Bridgette looked extremely uncomfortable, but also looked like she was trying not to hurt his feelings.

Felix had no problem with doing that.

He walked up to them just as the music ended, and ignored how the crowd was cheering for him. He looked at Nate's twin, who looked just like Nate except for his hair, which he had allowed to grow a bit past his shoulders, and was tied in a ponytail.

"Excuse me." He said to them, gaining their attention. Bridgette looked relieved, and Liam looked annoyed as they looked at him. "You're making Bridgette uncomfortable."

"What?" He asked in disbelief, draping a hand over Bridgette's shoulders. Felix's glare hardened. "Bridgette? Be uncomfortable with me? We go way back, and you only met her a year ago."

"So?" Felix asked, standing a bit straighter as he glared at the twin. They were about the same height now, but if Liam had decided to stand up straight and not slouched, then he would've been taller. "I can tell when my friend's are uncomfortable, and right now, you are."

"Pshh, as if, isn't that right, little blossom?" Liam asked.

"A-Actually, Liam…"

"See, she ain't uncomfortable." Liam interrupted, glaring at Felix.

"I beg to differ." Felix reached over and grabbed Bridgette's hand, pulling her away from Liam's side and behind him. "Now if you don't mind, I'm sure that there are other places that Bridgette would like to be right now."

"Surely I can come with." Liam said, moving to reach Bridgette from behind Felix, but Felix stepped between them.

"Don't you have another song to play?" Felix asked, gesturing with his head up to the stage.

"Don't you have a business to help run, _Solennel?_ " Liam asked in return. "Or perhaps some paperwork to get to?"

"You're here to perform for her birthday." Felix countered, hardening his glare. "On the other hand, _I'm_ here as her friend for her birthday. You can't ditch your job."

Liam didn't have a response, instead completely glaring at him, and vise-versa.

"F-Fe' has a point, Liam." Bridgette finally spoke, standing on her tiptoes to look over Felix's shoulder. "You still need to perform. They're waiting for you." When that didn't work, she pushed on. "You wouldn't want to disappoint your fans, and I really wanted your music to be playing all night long."

"... Fine." Liam didn't look away from Felix, but he relented, moving to go back on stage. Felix didn't turn to look at Bridgette until after Liam was out of sight, when she cleared her throat. She was smiling up at him in a shy and greatful way that, he had to admit, was really cute.

"Thanks for stepping up to help me, Felix." Bridgette admitted. "He's gotten a confidence surge since the last time I saw him, I didn't know how to react."

"It's no problem." He replied confidently.

"Still, thank you." Felix didn't reply as she took their still combined hands and began dragging him off. "Come on, there's still some people that I want to introduce you to!"

The smile on her face was worth the extended family socializing that he had to go through.


	30. 29- Unexpected Visitors

Shandy: We only have one review today.

Candy: To Iridescent-Iris: CONGRATULATIONS!

Shandy: As far as we're concerned, you're the only one that's pointed out the Easter eggs that we've been dropping in the chapters on here!

Candy: However, we're not going to tell you if they're just a friendly nod of acknowledgement or foreshadowing for future events.

Shandy: You'll have to wait and see.

Candy: Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

9823659823659263975692736597236579263576239

Today was a lazy day.

This was decided simply because not only was it a Saturday in the Summer, but also because she had no plans for today.

And, when it was a lazy day, Bridgette Creatif would decide to do one of three things.

Bake sweets.

Design Clothes.

And recently, run across the rooftops as Ladybug.

Right now though, she was baking some easy croissants and macaroons. Her red apron was tied around her, Tikki helping out a bit with some of the ingredients. The kwami had found that Macaroons were almost as replenishing as chocolate chip cookies. A nice snack for a quick transformation to help finish the fight.

She hummed to some random tune as she worked, taking out a batch of croissants and setting them out on a plate to put up front with the macaroons that had finished a few minutes before. She happily put in the next batch, picked up the plate, and moved to walk to the front and place it there as well.

However, someone she had never seen before was standing by her treats stand, observing one of her macaroons. She looked around, only to see her mother currently caught up with a few other customers. Her father was working on his next art piece, so it was up to Bridgette to talk to him.

He was tall- not as tall as her dad, but almost just as tall. His platinum blonde hair was slicked off to the sky, and his eyes were a scold pale blue. He wore an expensive looking suit- it was a cream white color, and a rose was in his pocket. He stood upright with confidence, and Bridgette swallowed nervously before walking forward.

"E-Excuse me, sir." She said after a moment, gaining his attention as she placed the croissants on the samples table. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Are you the one who made these?" He asked, his voice low and stern. Bridgette suddenly had the feeling that she didn't want to be on the other end of an argument with this man, and she fought trying to shrink into herself under his inquisitive gaze. "They're simply divine."

"Yes, sir. I made these." She answered. The man nodded after a moment.

"Then you must also be Bridgette Creatif, correct?" Bridgette tried not to freak out. How did he know her name?

"Yes, sir." She replied, smiling up at him politely. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know my name?"

"My son often talks about you." He continued, a fond look flashing across his facial features before it returned back to neutral. Bridgette blinked before it clicked.

"You're Mr. Solennel- Felix's father."

"Yes." He nodded.

"What are you doing here, sir?" Bridgette asked. "Felix said that he was working today."

"I wish to know what kind of friends my son hangs out with." He replied smoothly. "It is important to know that he is making the right choices and hanging out with the right crowd."

"I see." Bridgette shifted a bit.

"Tell me, Mrs. Creatif, what do you like to do?" He asked.

"Well, first of all, please call me Bridgette." She said after a moment with a shy smile. Mr. Solennel nodded, and she continued. "And to answer your question, I like to do a lot of things. Some of my favorites are hanging out with friends, designing and making clothes, and as you can see- baking." Mr. Solennel nodded.

"What are your parents like?"

"Well…" Bridgette smiled as she turned to look at her mother. "Maman is really sweet and social. She runs the business, and she's really nurturing. She's always been there for me and my friends, and she could talk for hours." Bridgette rolled her eyes. "And Papa is really sweet, but he's got a horrible sense of humor and isn't very social. Not as social as Maman, anyway."

"I see." Mr. Solennel looked away from where Bridgette was looking and back at her. "Do you mind telling me how you and Felix met?"

"We met on the first day of school." She answered, a smile coming onto her face as she remembered. It felt like forever ago- and their one-year anniversary as friends was coming up. She'd have to make something for him. "Liz, the principal's daughter, thinks that she's entitled to act however she wants to. It was gonna rain, and she wanted my umbrella that I had made."

"Felix walked over and told her off, and then continued on to class. I didn't know until then who he was exactly, and with the sour look on his face I assumed that he wasn't exactly a morning person. We ended up in the same class, and the teacher had us sitting next to each other. It was the same for the rest of our classes, and I wasn't exactly… fond of the fact."

"I could tell that he wasn't either, and I told him that since we were going to be working together a lot, that we should at least try to work together. After school, Liz and her friend Samantha had bullied me into giving them my umbrella. Felix must've caught at least the last part, because he walked up to me after that to see if I was okay."

She sighed a bit, eyes growing distant as he remembered what had happened next. "I don't know what he did, but he was somehow able to get my umbrella back and gave it to me. I asked him what I could do to pay him back, and he said that I didn't need to. I promised myself then and there that I would help him with whatever he needed as much as possible, whenever I could."

"I… I see." Mr. Solennel paused for a moment. "He never told me about it, so I was curious. What I feel I need to ask now is: What do you feel about my son?"

Bridgette felt her cheeks heat up, but she tried to swallow it down (like that would help) before she spoke.

"I didn't like him at first." She admitted. "But once I started to get to know him, I realized that he did everything for a reason. I saw how he thought, how he learned. He's an amazing and unique person, and I'm so happy and blessed to be able to know him and be his friend."

Mr. Solennel nodded in approval, reaching for another Macaroon. "Thank you, Bridgette. This conversation has… enlightened me quite a bit. Perhaps I'll come back here some other time."

"You're welcome to come back whenever you please, sir." Bridgette replied, nodding and smiling at him.

"Hmn…" He hummed. "Good day, Bridgette."

"Good day, Mr. Solennel." Bridgette replied, watching as he left the room. She walked back to the kitchen, and only once she was there did she sigh in relief and relax.

"What was that all about?" Tikki asked, flying over to her.

"Felix's dad was trying to see if I was a good friend for his son." Bridgette breathed. She crossed her fingers as she closed her eyes and looked up. "I hope that he approves… I don't know what I'd do if his father said that we couldn't hang out anymore."

Not that long afterwards, after she was bringing out another plate of macaroons, Felix appeared by the snack table.

"F-Felix!" She exclaimed, a small blush forming on her cheeks as she walked over, placing the plate down. "What are you doing here? I thought you had work?"

"I decided that I would stop by and say hello." Felix replied easily, observing one of her croissants. "It's my lunch break, and I knew that you were planning on baking today. Might as well."

"How's the company?" Bridgette asked, falling into her usual 'try not to squeal over your best friend who is a guy and act normal' mode. She had it almost mastered, and she nearly gave herself a pat on the back for her feat.

"It's going well- we're improving customer service and training new employees right now, so things are bound to be chaotic." He replied. "I'm used to it, though."

"Are you excited for school this year?" Bridgette asked, rocking on her feet a bit nervously. Felix nodded.

"Yes, as far as I am concerned. Father told me that he had only planned on the one year, but if it was working well then he would put me in again." He answered. "Who knows- maybe we will end up in the same classes again?"

"That would be a miracle." Bridgette giggled. She saw a smile twitch on his lips, but nothing more.

"Felix?"

Bridgette and Felix both turned to see a woman standing there, shocked. Her hazel eyes observed the two of them, and Bridgette could tell from her outfit that she was rich- perhaps even a model. She looked familiar.

"Bailey." Felix greeted, eyes shining in recognition. "This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Felix." The girl walked forward, standing a good inch or two taller than Bridgette.

"I'm here for my lunch break." He said sternly. Then he looked at Bridgette. "Bridgette, this is one of the models for the fashion side of my father's industry- Bailey Monica. Bailey, this is my friend Bridgette. We met in school."

"A pleasure to meet you, Bridgette." Bailey said, holding out a hand to shake. Bridgette watched her for a moment before smiling, feeling a strange possessive feeling bubble up in her chest.

Bridgette had a name for this feeling already, but she hated feeling it nonetheless.

There was nothing to be jealous of with this girl despite her beauty- she wasn't glaring at her or fake-smiling or overly-flirting with Felix like some of the other girls had done. Bridgette smiled as real of a smile as she could put out while politely shaking her hand.

"Really, the pleasure is mine."

"You never did answer my question, Bailey." Felix pressed on once they let go of each other's hands.

"I heard of the amazing treats and art here and had to come and look." Bailey admitted. "And I must say that my informants did not lie- everything here is amazing."

"You have my father to thank for that." Bridgette replied, some of the jealousy fading. If she was nice enough to compliment her father's work, perhaps they could be friends.

"Your father?" Bailey asked, shocked.

"Yes." Bridgette nodded, gesturing around them. "He's made every single one."

"Wow…" Bailey breathed. "That is amazing!"

"I hate to do this, but I'm afraid I must leave now." Felix admitted. "No matter how delicious your food is, Bri, it isn't a full meal."

"That's okay." Bridgette smiled at Felix, and she almost sighed dreamily at him. "They were made to snack on anyway. I hope you have a good rest of the day, Fe'!"

"You as well, Bridgette." He nodded his head with a small bow, and he did the same with Bailey. "Bailey."

"I'll see you in a few days, Felix." Bailey rolled her eyes, and Bridgette bit down some more jealousy. They both watched him leave, and only after he had left did she speak. "I guess you have met his 'admirers', correct? Otherwise you wouldn't be reacting like that to me."

Bridgette jumped turning to look at her as she smiled kindly. "How did you-"

"You love him." She stated simply. "That's obvious."

Bridgette blushed furiously, and Bailey giggled before reaching into her bag.

"I know how Felix can be, and I know how his admirers can be too." Bailey explained as she shuffled around her in purse. "I live out of town- I'm only here for work only once every few years. We grew up together till we were eight- I see him as my little brother." She explained. Then she pulled out what she was looking for- a hair comb with a little bumble bee on it.

"Oh." Bridgette blushed a bit in embarrassment. "I never knew."

"He doesn't talk about it often." Bailey admitted. "That's the last time he ever saw his mother either. His mother loved bees. She said that they symbolized hard work, but also that the best and sweetest things in life are earned by working together."

"I looked it up later and learned that, back in the day, you could follow a bee and it would lead you to your destiny." She shrugged. "I honestly don't really believe that last bit- it was hard work that brought me toward where I am today." She held the comb out to her. "Here, take it."

"Oh, but I couldn't!" Bridgette replied, looking up at her with wide eyes. "That-That's really expensive!"

"So?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. When Bridgette still didn't make a move to take it, Bailey sighed. "Look, I promised myself when I first heard that his mother vanished that the first real friend that he made outside of work, I'd give this to them. Considering how picky he can be at times, and with how comfortable he is around you, you definitely made some influence."

She smiled sweetly and held the comb out again. "Please, take it. My gratitude for you befriending Felix."

"... Thank you." Bridgette replied after a moment, accepting the gift. Bailey's smile grew and she nodded before checking her watch.

"I'm gonna be late to work soon, but I'd love to talk to you again some other time, Bridgette!" She said, moving to leave. "Perhaps we can be really good friends."

"I'd like that." Bridgette replied, watching her leave. Then she paled and jumped. "Oh no! The Croissants! I completely forgot- please don't have burned!" She exclaimed, turning around and rushing towards the kitchen.


	31. 30- His Father's Secret

Shandy: And the plot thickens.

Candy- Poor F-

Shandy: No Spoilers!

Candy: Okay, Okay. Reviews!

 **Iridescent-Iris: ;3 And I do not have a schedule. I update when I can and when I have a chapter available for you to read.**

 **King Meezy: Maybe, Maybe not. :3 And I am too! I was finally able to binge-watch all of that fluff with my friend!**

 **MissDentistPanda: Why thank you! I will!**

Shandy: Enjoy the chapter!

97169162471647621964761276412647269746796491694726

A few weeks had past, and Bridgette couldn't have been happier. School was beginning to start up again, she was still allowed to hang out with Felix- his father had even invited her and her family to have dinner with him!- Liz and Samantha had left her alone, and Mime had attacked a few days ago; which meant that she had a week to plan with Chat Noir and figure out how to get him behind bars.

All in all, she felt amazing and like everything was finally going to work out okay. She didn't need Tikki's optimism to know that!

As she looked around, it felt weird to know that it had almost been a full year since she had met Tikki and Chat Noir and had become Ladybug to fight Hawkmoth. Preparations were being put into place, even though it was a week away, to celebrate the occasion.

"Are you excited for this, Tikki?!" Bridgette asked once they found a mostly-private place to talk.

"I really am, Bridgette!" Tikki replied happily. "But, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"You promised yourself that you'd tell your mother and father about being you-know-who!"

"Gahh~! I completely forgot! Thank you so much for telling me, Tikki!" Bridgette turned around and began to head back home. "Maman and Papa are gonna close the store soon anyway- I can't wait to tell them! You think that they'll be mad?"

"Of course not! Their daughter saves Paris and was doing her best to protect them! I'm sure if you explain everything, they'll understand!"

"You're so sweet, Tikki." Bridgette giggled, and Tikki quickly joined her.

0275083758723875027308578237057082375082730572837

Felix had been sent home for lunch break, and since Serviteur wasn't answering the private line, Felix decided to go up there and talk to his father and explain what was going on. His father was always home for lunch break, and Felix needed to talk to him about a problem with the area of the company he was working with today.

"Father?" He asked, knocking on the door. "I need to talk to you." After a moment, he walked into the room. "Father?"

His father wasn't there.

Felix's face took on one of confusion. His father always told him when he was going out, and he never ever took Serviteur with him, or was gone when he was gone.

Something wasn't right.

Felix walked up to the desk, looking for any clues about his father's whereabouts. Although the problem was not that urgent, he was worried about something bad happening to his father…

Like whatever had happened with his mother.

Felix shook his head and began to look through the paper's on his father's desk. Most were what Felix knew he could typically find on his father's desk- letters, contracts, statistics, a book or two, phone numbers and half-thought out notes…

He was almost going to give up and walk out of the room when it caught his eye.

It was the butterfly/moth symbol that they had found on the paper's on Mr. Pigeon's desk.

Felix froze.

His hand shook slightly as he pulled out the paper for him to read.

It was plans for a hot air balloon, and mentioned some kind of grand scheme that required fighting Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Fighting Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 _Fighting._

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" Plagg asked, unaware of what Felix had just discovered.

"Watch the door." Felix started, pulling out a computer chip and inserting it into the wall. This would make it so that it replaced the last few minutes since he walked in with tape that was copied from the previous few minutes. Plagg flew out of his pocket as Felix moved back to the paper and pulled out a scanner. He fed the paper he had found on his father's desk through it. Only once he was done scanning it, he removed the scanner and put the paper back where he had found it.

"Plagg, can security cameras see you?" Felix asked.

"Nope!"

"Good- when I leave the room, remove the chip from the wall and come after me please."

"What are we going to do?" Plagg asked as Felix moved towards the door with his scanner.

"Find Ladybug." He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before letting it all out. Tears were in his eyes.

Evidence never lied when it came to solving a case, and this piece of evidence was too big to brush off as a coincidence.

"We've found Hawkmoth."


	32. 31- Always Partners

The Parisian streets were mostly silent as Chat Noir raced across the rooftops. His head was still pounding with the discovery of who Hawkmoth was.

He had had to erase any and all proof of him ever entering his father's office or the sub-office that Serviteur had- even the film of him walking there had been erased with Plagg's help. He had printed the digital scan of the paper that he had taken, and the said paper was currently folded in his pocket, waiting to be looked over with Ladybug.

Unfortunately, he hadn't had any time to go looking for her during the day, so he had to find her tonight. The problem was that tonight was his turn for a solo patrol, so he had to discover her identity in order to tell her right away.

But he wasn't even close! He had to be missing something- something obvious if the curse was affecting his judgment like he thought.

Chat Noir let running clear his mind, mulling over his Lady's identity.

Any and all clues that he had about what she did after the day was done came to mind.

' _Bridgette!'_ He realized. ' _She's friends with Ladybug, right? She'll know how to contact her! And she might even be Ladybug herself, so it'll be okay to talk to her about this. Besides, I know that she's trustworthy.'_

He quickly changed his course so that he was rushing towards her Juliet style balcony.

If anyone could help, she could.

0826508237580723757230587208375027352853078032

"Tikki, do you think that the bow should go up by the shoulder or on the hip?" Bridgette asked, showing her kwami her notebook. Tikki flew over and studied the drawing.

Today's meeting with her parents had gone better than she had thought. They fully understood and were supportive of her, although they warned her that if she did anything too dangerous (like almost kill herself) she would be grounded. She could tell that they were worried though, and Bridgette didn't blame them. That's why she had explained that her suit is indestructible and protected all of her.

"You should put it on the hip! I think it would look really cute!" Tikki replied.

"Hmn…" bridgette smiled after a moment and nodded, lifting up her hands to rub the top of Tikki's head. "Thanks Tikki."

"No problem, Bridgette!" Tikki replied happily. The kwami froze and then dove behind Bridgette's computer.

"Huh?" Bridgette blinked- Tikki only did that when someone was coming, but her parents were fast asleep, so who-

A tapping sounded at her window, and she stood up and walked over before gaping in shock.

"Chat Noir?!" She asked in a loud whisper, opening up her window. She noticed how nervous and shifty he was, and he was fiddling with his hands nervously and biting his lip.

She had never seen him like this before…

This must be serious.

"Bridgette, I have a favor to ask." He said. Bridgette looked around before grabbing his bell and dragging him into her room, closing the window behind her. She didn't see a cream colored rose or a note, so he hadn't figured her out. Chat Noir stumbled a bit but caught himself, turning to look at her as she looked at him. Bridgette gestured to a spare chair in her room.

"Sit." She said. Chat Noir didn't hesitate to sit in the chair as Bridgette grabbed her own chair and sat down across from him. "What do you need, Chat Noir?" She asked.

"I need to get into contact with Ladybug." He said. "Right now. You're friends with her, right? You can get into contact with her."

"Uhhh, yeah!" She said awkwardly. "Let me just, uh, try to find her number. Do you mind telling me why? Of course, you don't have to tell me, I just figured Ladybug would want to know why and-"

"No, it's okay, I trust you." Chat Noir grinned, but Bridgette could tell that the smile was a little forced. Her heart beat faster at the realization that he really did trust her, without knowing that it's her. "It's just… I think I've figured out who Hawkmoth is."

Bridgette dropped the notebook that she had decided to aimlessly flip through, but she caught it before it could fall. Sadly, while doing that, she lost her balance and crashed onto the floor.

"Oww…" She muttered under her breath.

"Are you okay?" Chat Noir asked, walking over to help her up. "I'm sorry, I probably should have given you a warning."

"It's fine." Bridgette smiled, accepting the hand he offered her. "I'm just- you really found out who it is?"

"Uh… Yeah." Chat Noir said after a moment. Bridgette frowned.

"Is something wrong, Chat Noir?"

"Nothing." He brushed off, patting one of his pockets. "Nothing for you to worry about, I just need to talk to Ladybug."

Bridgette bit her lip. The words were on the tip of her tongue- ' _I'm here, Chaton. I'm Ladybug.'_

But she had promised him that he would figure it out.

"Didn't Ladybug ask for you to find her?" Bridgette asked, continuing to flip through her notebook, pretending to look for a number that didn't exist. "Are you making any progress?"

"I have a few leads…" He admitted, eyeing her suspiciously. "But being Chat Noir kinda puts a curse on me. It makes the obvious harder to see and guarantees that I can't be 100% sure about anything. Which sucks, but I have solid evidence on Hawkmoth and I can't be surer than I am right now."

Bridgette felt her heart swell a bit for her partner, but she couldn't let it show how much she cared.

' _He's such a good friend.'_ She thought, smiling up at him. ' _He deserves more than what he has.'_

"Is there anything I can help with?" She asked. "Ladybug really wants you to figure it out. I wouldn't mind giving you a few hints."

"No, I'll do it." He said, smiling at her. "Sorry, I'm probably keeping you up- do you want to tell her to meet me at the tower?"

"Sure." She said as he began to walk toward the window. Bridgette grabbed his shoulder before he left though, and she barely got the next words that she spoke out. "You know, if you ever need to come here, for whatever reason al all, you can."

"Thanks Bridgette." He smiled at her before his expression changed into a smirk. "Cat-ch ya later!" Then he rushed out the window and into the streets of Paris.

Bridgette watched his form disappear into the distance, a hand up to her chest.

' _Why are you beating so fast?'_ She asked herself. ' _Because I thought he had figured it out? Is it because we can know who Hawkmoth is? I'm confused…'_

"Bridgette…" Tikki paused. "Are you gonna go talk to him?"

"Right! I am!" Bridgette nodded, moving to grab her purse and put a few cookies in it- just in case. "Tikki, spots on!"

082750837058723752783580238572305

Chat Noir paced back and forth across the beam nervously.

He would tell her. They were a team, and besides their identities, they didn't keep secrets from each other.

He could tell her that his father was Hawkmoth.

His breath caught in his throat, and he instantly pushed it back down.

He knew why, too. He had never felt this emotional in his life.

Despite how distant his relationship with his father seemed to be, his father was a good man. They had a special type of bond that only they really understood. They showed family love differently than most, and he could always tell when his father was proud. His father was almost always proud of him.

Sure, their relationship had been a bit strange since his mother's disappearance, but that didn't mean that he was shut out. It was more like is father had pulled him into their own little family father-son bubble and they shut the world out together.

He remembered all of the moments that they had together- the pats on the shoulders and the hair-ruffles. The way his father always knew what to do with the company and how to handle everything.

How… how could his father, Dartagnan Solennel, be Hawkmoth?!

And yet the proof was right there, in his pocket.

He had to. As Paris' superhero, he was supposed to protect them at any cost.

And yet, when Ladybug landed in front of him, a sinking feeling fell into the pit of his stomach.

Dare he betray his own family? His only family member left who actually cared about him- did he dare to turn his father in? The man who had cared for him even when his mother had seemingly vanished? The only one who had been there for him no matter what- who had taught him about the world?

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug said, rushing towards him with a smile. For once, he couldn't bring himself to smile back at her, or feel excited to see her.

 _Could he do this?_

"Chat Noir, is it true?!" She asked, eagerness shining in her eyes. "Did… did you really find out who Hawkmoth is?!"

He swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding.

This was the right thing to do.

He was supposed to do the right thing.

He could do this.

"Who?" Ladybug asked, her large and beautiful blue eyes staring up at him.

"Hawkmoth… he's-" Chat Noir snapped his mouth shut, looking away from her and out at the city's skyline.

His heart was beating erratically in his chest, and he tried to find the words to say again. The paper in his pocket felt like a dozen bricks of 24 carat gold, weighing him down and making it hard for him to speak. Chat Noir opened his mouth, and when nothing came out he closed his eyes and ground his teeth together in aggravation.

This was the right thing to do! He was doing the right thing- he was putting a man who had terrorized Paris in jail.

But…

 _But then why was it so hard?!_

He clenched his fists, and he faintly felt Ladybug's hand rest upon his shoulder. He could feel her eyes stare at him in confusion, and he was so tempted to look. To speak. To settle her growing curiosity, because he knew what it was like to have the answer within arm's reach and then not grab it.

But whenever he was determined enough to do it, he'd remember his father. Those moments of pride and joy that they shared- mostly when his mother was still there- and the times where he had helped him figure out a problem he was stuck on.

"Chaton…?" Ladybug's soft and gentle voice spoke. "Is… Is something wrong?"

"No." He replied instantly, but he shut his mouth when he heard how wavering his voice sounded. He had answered too quickly.

 _He could do this._

"No, nothings wrong." He spoke again, the tone more monotone and in control. "I… I just can't seem to find the words…" He growled and turned completely away from her, running a hand through his messy hair. Her arms slowly wrapped around him from behind, and he tensed in response.

"It's okay." She told him softly. He could hear the tinge of fear in her voice, but she somehow managed to continue on despite it. "If you're having so much trouble telling me, Chaton, then he must be close to you."

He felt the dagger piece his heart at the words, flinching. She tightened her hold on him in return.

"You don't have to tell me." She continued on after a moment. "You only just found out, right? It's okay. We can wait until you're ready- it'll probably affect you more than me. I'm here for you, Chat. We'll do this together."

"Together." He echoed, tears coming to his eyes again as he hugged her as best as he could with her behind him.

"Whenever you're ready." She repeated. "We don't have to rush this. We'll go at our pace."

"Our pace."

"I'm here for you, Chaton." She said again, and he could feel her forehead resting on his back. "Always."

"I… I'm here for you too, milady." He said, holding onto her tighter. "Always."

They stood there for kwami-knew how long, relaxing into each other's touch. Chat Noir was still trying to come to terms with what he had discovered, and was forever thankful to Ladybug for saying that they had time. It helped him, although he knew that it wasn't true. They didn't have time.

Unless…

Unless he made time for them.

"Okay." He said after a moment, shifting. Ladybug's arms instantly let him go, allowing him to turn around and face her. "Ladybug… can you take patrol for the next week or so?"

"Sure." She replied instantly. She stared up at him with a curiously worried look that made his supposedly frozen heart melt. "Can I ask why?"

"I-I can't show you the proof, because it has his name on it." He replied, hands coming up to her shoulders. "But he was planning to release an ultimate-weapon that looked like a hot air balloon to draw us out for a final battle. If you can give me a week, I'll be able to make it so that it won't be possible to do anything for a few months at least and a year at most."

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him in another hug, and this time he was eager to return it, breathing in her scent as she rubbed circles on his back.

 _Wait…_

He sniffed a little more, discreetly.

 _He knew this scent._

"That would be amazing, Chaton." She said honestly, unaware of the fact that Chat Noir was smelling her. "I'm… I'm glad that you're not giving up. I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"I'd never leave you, my lady." He replied instantly, tightening his hold on her as more of her scent wafted upon him.

 _Something sweet… like cookies… and that other smell had to be paint, but she mostly smelled like cookies._

"I would never leave you either, Chat." Ladybug said, pulling out of the hug a bit to smile at him. He smiled back, although now his mind was spinning for a different reason.

He knew that smell. He had encountered it recently as Chat Noir.

 _But where could it have been from?_

"I'm glad that I met you." He told her honestly. She reached up and booped his nose, giggling.

"I'm glad that I met you too." She admitted. "Do you want to do a combined patrol tonight? You don't have to alone if you want to, and I wouldn't mind."

He instantly shook his head. "No, you'll need your rest if you're going to be taking over all of my patrols too. I'll take patrol tonight- you go to bed."

"If you insist." She consented, hugging him tightly one last time. "We'll get through this." He returned the hug, but this one was very short. She pulled out of it far to quickly, and he let her go despite the fact that he wanted to memorize that scent.

Because he knew that he had smelled it before.

Recently, too.

But from where? Did he encounter it up close, or did he just pass by it while he was running around? What if he was making things up, and he had never smelled that scent before?

But…

He knew that he had smelt it once before! He knew that he did!

So where? Because the second he answered that question, he knew that he would be able to find her.

"Good night, Chaton." She said. "I hope everything goes well on your end."

"Same with you, milady." Chat Noir replied. She waved before jumping off of the tower and onto one of the closer rooftops, leaving Chat Noir there.

When Chat Noir finally turned to start patrol (because the frenzied run that he did didn't necessarily count), he knew only one thing.

He was going to find his lady.

No matter what.


	33. 32- Just His Luck

Shandy: Alright guys, Oblivious levels are finally going down this chapter!

Candy: Reviews!

 **Iridescent-Iris: Yes, the curse. The enemy of all of us fans. And maybe we did, who knows? XD**

 **King Meezy: ;3**

Shandy: Enjoy the chapter!

80216081720470172875812758017275081270587127508127085780170580721

Felix had learned his answer the moment he had passed Bridgette's house during his last patrol.

Now, a few days into his week off, Felix was still trying to wrap his head around it, and to be sure that he was not imagining things.

Because if he was wrong, then he would be severely disappointed.

They were just so similar!

They matched each other so well, and that would make perfect sense if they actually were or not, but it was hard to be sure of anything! It was too good to be true!

And what if he gave her the flower and she thought he was asking her out? Or that he was crazy and didn't want to be friends with him anymore?! What if she didn't like or beleive him if he told her that he was Chat Noir?

And when he'd give her the flower, she knew that she was the only person besides his father close to him, and that his father was Hawkmoth!

He wasn't even ready to directly face that can of worms yet.

Speaking of, he had already snuck around and had done a bunch of damage to not only the balloon, but the spare parts for if anything went wrong. His father was furious, and was almost on the verge of firing people. Felix had been sure to cover his tracks- Plagg being there definitely helped.

It had just been too much of a coincidence to pass Bridgette's house and smell his Lady's scent all over there. He had even searched the surrounding buildings and other rooms, and it was the strongest in Bridgette's room- which meant that Ladybug spent a lot of time there.

Which would be weird to do if it was anyone but Bridgette behind the mask. (That is, unless Bridgette is secretly housing Ladybug, but he had checked her room and she was the only one there.)

Heck, even their looks were practically the same!

Was this what Natasha had meant when she had said that it was super obvious?! Felix was itching to ask, but he wanted to know from his lady first hand if she was Bridgette or not.

Felix groaned and let his head fall on his desk.

"Woah, are you okay, Fe'?" Plagg asked, no longer distracted by laughing in his chosen's face or the cat game that Felix had gotten on his phone. "That sounded like it hurt."

Felix only groaned in response.

870870707702038750827305702837508237587320857082738057

Bridgette hummed, observing Felix out of the corner of her eye as they sat at the coffee shop, having gone there to get lunch.

He wasn't acting normal.

Well, Felix actually didn't act like the normal person- what Bridgette was thinking about was how much Felix was acting like he was someone other than Felix.

When she had asked, Felix had shrugged it off and said that he was still trying to wrap his head around a mystery he had been trying to solve for a while now. He explained how an answer had actually been staring at him in the face the entire time, and he hadn't noticed until a few days ago.

The fact that Felix would let any answer escape his notice surprised her, but now she was more worried because of the dark circles under his eyes, and the way he seemed to be drinking coffee like it was his life source.

She didn't dare ask- a tired Felix was a cranky Felix, and cranky Felix meant that he would most likely glare, snap at you, and then be in a worse mood for the rest of the day because he had actually done that.

And then the process would repeat.

Over.

And over.

And over.

Bridgette absently reached for her tea cup and held it up to her mouth to drink it, only to gag and spit it back out. She could feel Felix's eyes on her as she hastily reached into her backpack and brought out a water bottle.

"Bridgette?" He asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Bridgette replied once she had finished ridding the taste from her mouth. She stood up, glaring at a certain brunette. "Someone just decided to give me a mix of two bitter teas."

"Huh?"

Bridgette ignored Felix as she stomped over to where Amber (who had gotten her her drink) was. When Amber saw Bridgette stomping over, she let out a mortified squeal and began to run, Bridgette hot on her toes.

"AMBER I SWEAR TO THE HEAVENS ABOVE IF YOU DO NOT GET ME ACTUAL TEA I WILL TAKE AWAY ALL OF YOUR BLOGS!"

Felix watched them race around the area, and eventually a small smile lit on his face and he started to chuckle. Bridgette instantly turned on him, cheeks red in embarrassment.

"What're you laughing about?!" She asked.

"Nothing." Felix waved off, the smile lessening only a bit as he reached over to pat her head, looking back down at his book that she knew he had read three times already. "I just needed that. Be sure to get Amber, though, she's starting to sneak away." Bridgette pouted and turned around, glaring at the dust cloud that had once been Amber.

"I'll get her later." She decided with a huff, sitting back down. Felix rolled his eyes.

Bridgette couldn't help but notice that, for once, the small smile never left his face.

And if she was seen wearing a similar smile for the rest of the day, she would insist that it was just a coincidence.

92357832587983527932957239652365623976597267356792367567235

"Bri-"

"Don't talk, Tikki." Bridgette replied. "I need to finish this."

"But-"

"It's worse enough that I couldn't talk to Chat Noir yesterday! Just let me finish making these, and then we can go to school!"

"Bridgette." Tikki sighed.

"I promised myself that I would make them both presents. They are both really close to me, and they deserve to be shown that."

"You're already late for school!"

"I know that, just give me a few more minutes…" Tikki sighed and landed on Bridgette's head, bored.

Her last chosen wasn't like this.

Then again, her last chosen was back in Egypt several thousand years ago.

Vaguely, her thoughts traveled to her fellow kwami. How was he holding up with Felix? The boy had obviously figured it out. How was he handling it?

In the few moments that they had to talk when Bridgette and Felix placed their bags together, Plagg had refused to give her any details regarding to who Hawkmoth was. While it was annoying, she knew how high he held his word, and respected that.

Of course, she would be talking with him right now if it weren't for the fact that Bridgette was insistent on this getting done!

Just as she thought that, Bridgette stood up and cheered. "Finished! No time for wrapping it up though, come on Tikki!" Bridgette stuffed the gift into her bag, and then opened up her window.

"Bridgette, what are you doing?" Tikki asked.

"I'm going to get there as Ladybug, detransform, and then go to class!" She replied instantly. Tikki facepalmed.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?!"

"I'm good at landing now, Tikki, I'm not going to crash into a wall."

"If you say so."

"Spots on!"

7308270835702738580237508237057203875023875802375

He promised himself he would do it.

Felix had the flower in his locker, in a vase, ready to give to her the second he could.

Problem with his grand plan was the fact that she _was not there._

Where on Earth could she be?! It was only the first day of school, and she had already missed the first two classes of the day, and still hadn't picked up her phone.

He wanted to be 100% that she was the love of his life for crying out loud!

But nooooo, of COURSE she wouldn't be here the day he decided to do it! After all, he wouldn't be Chat Noir without being a bad-luck magnet.

Felix could hear Plagg cackling in his bag and he sent it a small glare and kicked it with his foot. The kwami mumbled something that he couldn't hear before falling into silence.

When it came time for lunch, and she still hadn't shown up, Felix was starting to worry. Did Mime attack? (Felix was still trying to decide if he was Serviteur or not.) What if she had been mugged? Was she sick? Should he go and visit her?

When he had asked Natasha most of the questions (It wasn't her business if he had figured it out yet or not, so she didn't know), she had expressed similar worries. Bridgette hadn't answered any of her texts or calls. They had just started to make plans to talk to her when she rushed into the school, looking a bit disheveled and yet determined.

"Bridgette!" Natasha exclaimed, enveloping her friend in a hug. "We were so worried! Why didn't you answer any of our texts?!"

"Oh!" Bridgette caught her breath a bit before she continued. "My phone died last night, and I was busy working on something! Speaking of-" Bridgette reached into her backpack and pulled out some fabric. "I know how much you love your ties, Felix, and I decided to celebrate the day we met by making you a nice one!"

Felix could only stare as he accepted the tie. It was black with some pale blue undertone designs. He couldn't help but notice that the color matched his eye shade perfectly, and she had signed her name on the underside. It was also finely made- he was sure his father would say so when he noticed the new tie.

"Thank you." He finally said when he noticed that she was looking at him expectantly. "But you didn't have to get me anything, or skip school to make it."

"Yes I did." Bridgette stated as though it was fact. "I celebrate my friendships with everyone in my friend group, and you are no acception. Besides…" She smiled fondly at him, and Felix could feel his heart do something weird in his chest when she looked at him like that. "You're my best friend besides Natasha. You've done so much for me- it's the least I can do."

Shocked speechless, Felix found the only thing he could do was nod and try to fight off the cursed heat he could feel rising to his cheeks as he took off his old black tie and replaced it with the one that she had given him.

Only a few minutes later, the bell to end lunch rang. He was still in his stupor when he walked to class with Bridgette and Natasha, who surprisingly actually had one class with Bridgette this year.

And, once again, Bridgette shared all of her classes with him. (Felix had a sneaking suspicion that his father had something to do with this. It hurt that he was fighting against him still, but he still supported his son like any normal person. It was almost… torturous.)

It was only after a few minutes into his first class that he realized that he didn't have the rose, and that he still hadn't told her. He cursed under his breath.

"Is everything okay?" Bridgette asked.

"Fine, I just realized something that I'll have to retrieve from home before I go to work." He brushed off. Bridgette took the answer and continued to work on her notes. Felix tried to, he really did, but all he ended up writing was a poem.

Maybe he could recite it to her? Or was it too mushy? He had just started writing, and they were talking about poems in class, so it wasn't all that hard. He wasn't normally good with words outside of the mask- he hated how all of the psychological stuff that he had read about a few years ago was working against him now.

When he tried to corner her after school, Mime had decided to attack. He didn't want to do it as Chat Noir and Ladybug, or as Chat Noir and Bridgette, or as Felix and Ladybug- he wanted to do it as Felix and Bridgette.

That way they could publicly date and it wouldn't look like it was coming from absolutely nowhere.

At least, he hoped so. She liked him as both Felix and Chat Noir, so at least one or two friendly dates if she didn't see him like that.

This was confusing.

Tomorrow, he decided after he went through a similar process that night when Ladybug decided to make him a cat-themed hat with cat ears.

He'd tell her tomorrow.


	34. 33- The Cream-Colored Rose

Shandy: I think we've kept you guys in the dark for MUCH longer than we thought.

Candy: Please accept our apologies with this chapter of fluffy goodness!

Shandy: Reviews!

 **Iridecent-Iris: Eh, not sure about the tomorrow part, but it has come! And thanks! :3**

Candy: Enjoy the story!

923658237572835283758273058723057823750823758072375

He didn't tell her the next day.

Or the day after that.

Or the day after the day after that.

Or in that week.

Or that month.

Or the month after that.

He had had to replace the rose enough times that he was starting to loose count. He had done everything he could think of to help him tell her- changing the pun on the note, preparing a speech he could give her that included his poem, changing that speech, deciding to scratch the speech and just give her the poem, chickening out on the poem too because he didn't want to portray his nerves through his voice, performing the action of giving the flower to her in the mirror- EVERYTHING!

(Yes, he had made a list of the pros and cons of each and every one.)

And then, when he finally did, something would come up. Some weird inexplicable fear would come to mind, like how Bridgette would figure out who Hawkmoth was and hate him because he's the son of Paris' super villain (that was one of the actually slightly reasonable fears), or Mime would decide to attack. Sometimes school would interrupt them.

He might be Chat Noir, but his luck couldn't be THIS bad.

He was growing increasingly frustrated with himself over the matter, and Plagg's teasing wasn't helping.

Tonight was the first snow of the month, and combined patrol.

Maybe he could use some impromptu…?

Would it work?

A plan came to mind, and he decided that yes, yes it could.

All he had to do was talk.

593276579369765972697536795692765796396579326597632975236597326

When Ladybug met up with Chat Noir, she could tell that he was off.

They had been recently running opposite directions on combined patrol and meeting up on a rooftop in the middle of the long route to save time. She landed on the roof, the snow floating around her as Chat Noir landed a few feet behind her. They turned to glance at each other at the same time.

"Chat Noir-"

"Ladybug-"

"I-"

They both paused, turning to completely look at each other.

"You go first." Chat Noir replied, and Ladybug nodded.

"I was wondering what was wrong." She admitted. "You just feel like you're really frustrated or angry at something. Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"... Yes, actually." Chat Noir seemed to breath, fisting his hands and then letting them hang loose. "Can-Can you tell Bridgette to go to the park tomorrow? Around eleven. A friend of mine wants to talk to her, but can't seem to find the time or opportunity to ask."

"Does she know him?"

"Yes." Chat Noir nodded. "He said that they were close."

"I'll see what I can do." She finally stated.

"You should go and tell her now." He admitted. "I'll go home and tell him what happened."

"Are you gonna tell me who he is?" Ladybug asked. Chat Noir only smirked and bowed.

"You'll figure it out." He said before rushing away. Ladybug stared after him, completely confused.

"Who do you think wants to talk to me?" Bridgette asked Tikki later that night, unable to go to sleep as she huddled in her large pile of blankets.

"I don't know, Bridgette." Tikki hid a knowing smile. "You should go! I'm sure it won't be anything bad."

"I hope you're right, Tikki." Bridgette sighed, staring out her skylight. "I hope you're right."

923659723659762379659723765972365972635679236956

Bridgette arrived at the park three minutes before eleven. The sun had come up and had melted most of the snow from last night, leaving small patches of slightly brown snow on the ground and still white snow in the trees. Seeing as it was a saturday, there were a lot of people at the park.

She rubbed her hands together before fiddling with her scarf nervously, placing her left hand in her jacket pocket. She had her red beanie on to match her scarf, and her jacket was her blue-jeans colored one. She knew that she was early, but she couldn't help but wonder.

Who was it? What was going on? Did someone figure her out? What if it was a love confession? What if she'd been tricked? What if the guy had bailed? Should she even be here?

She bit her lip nervously, so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone had walked up to her until they placed a flower directly in her line of vision. She blinked, going cross-eyed for a moment as she looked at the rose.

 _A cream colored rose._

She looked up, taking in Felix's face. It was as stoney as ever, but being friends with him for so long helped her depict the nervousness swimming in his eyes. She looked back down at the rose and took it from him, noticing that there was a note with it.

Her heart felt like it was going to explode.

 _Could it be…?_

She opened up the note, and like with most things that she was given outside of school, she read it out loud.

"Fur my pawsitivly purrfect best friend and Lady, Bridgette Creatif." She said, breathless. Her head snapped up to look him in the eye, and she could see him swallowing nervously as his adams apple bobbed up and down.

"Ch…" She closed her eyes and breathed, hoping that she was right, before opening them again. "Chaton?"

Felix nodded stiffly, and despite the fact that the action gave her an answer, he spoke anyway. "At your service, milady." He bowed, and slowly took one of her hands gently into his own. When she didn't pull it back, he placed a soft, tender kiss to her knuckles before looking up at her, a small smile twitching onto his lips.

"All this time…" She breathed as he stood up again, and she blushed when she noticed that he hadn't let her hand go yet. She didn't bring attention to it either, soaking in the warmth of his hands on the cold fall day. "All this time, we've sat next to each other during class." She couldn't stop the smile that was growing wider and wider on her face, nor did she want to.

"Yes." Felix nodded. He seemed to hesitate before speaking again. "Bridgette… can-can I take you out for lunch?"

"YES!" Bridgette exclaimed, and she blushed when she realized that she had caused a scene, seeing as some people were starting to stare at them. "I-I-I mean, yes, I'd love to Felix."

"Great." Felix nodded, and squeezed her hand before beginning to walk. Bridgette happily followed. "We have lots to talk about."

It was silent for a little bit before Bridgette decided to speak up.

"Hey, Felix?"

"Yeah?" He looked down at her, and she smiled up at him shyly.

"I'm glad that it's you."

A soft look came over his normally stoic features, and the hand holding her hand shifted so that it was draped over her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Bridgette blushed, but moved her hand so that she could hold him in return.

"I'm glad it's you too, buginette." He said in a soft whisper. Bridgette's cheeks flamed, and her smile was probably splitting her face in half, but she had more important things to worry about.

Like whether her heart was gonna be able to survive this or not.

She was pretty sure that the answer was no.


	35. 34- Discussions

Shandy: Fluff. It is time for the fluff.

Candy: And for some plot growth.

Shandy: Ahh, yes- can't forget that.

Candy: Reviews!

 **Iridescent-Iris: Well, thank you! You're perhaps the only consistent reviewer on our longest fanfiction, so we owe a lot of this to you! We wouldn't be inspired to write more if it wasn't for some of your reviews. ;3**

Shandy: Enjoy the story!

28350823705723875027385720387508273085720387508327580723085702837085723750

Felix, remembering how Bridgette had been talking about wanting to eat some good Pizza recently, took her to a small restaurant that specialized in Pizza. It wasn't cheap, but it wasn't extremely expensive either.

Perfect, Bridgette wouldn't be uncomfortable and neither would he. Not to mention that not a lot of people were here, so they were able to snag a well secluded booth that gave them plenty of privacy and time to talk. They ordered their drinks and sat a little bit in silence.

"Okay." Bridgette finally spoke, and Felix met her eye expectantly. "So we know each other's identities now."

"Yes." Felix nodded, sitting up a bit straighter. "And now we can go over how we fight fa-Hawkmoth when he comes out." He cleared his throat, pulling out a binder from his side-pack. Bridgette stared with wide eyes at the papers and notes that he began to flip through, not really seeing or hearing what he was saying as pieces began to fall into place.

"I've been spying on him as much as possible with little bugs that he's never noticed. Or, at least, I hope so. You never know with him. I've taken lots of pictures and notes, and I'm really close to finding out who Mime is. I've been meaning to look over them with you, but-"

"Felix." Bridgette interrupted, reaching across the table to still his hands that were still looking through the pages. Felix looked up at her expectantly, and she searched his eyes for anything- anything at all. Anything to tell her that it wasn't true. "Hawkmoth… he-he's your father, isn't he."

It was a question, but it sounded more like a statement. The hand that she had placed her hands over stiffened, and he tore his gaze away from her eyes and back down at the paper. Bridgette scowled a little.

"Hey." She said, leaning a little forward so that he would look her in the eyes. It deepened when she saw through his eyes that he had pulled his walls back up- the ones that had first given the impression of him being a pompous rich kid.

"We'll get through this, Fe'. Look, why don't we ignore this-" She closed his binder and pushed it far away from both of them, not looking away from his eyes even when he did to see what she was doing. "And enjoy some nice lunch talking about all of the stupid things that we did on those rooftops and to excuse us from the class to fight Mr. Pigeon and Mime."

His shoulders shook a bit with silent mirth, and she felt very pleased when she saw his walls lower. Good. His eyes always sparkled when he lowered his walls, and she felt like it was such a blessing to see it almost every other day. It was like the sun coming out after a heavy storm, and never failed to make her smile.

"More like weird side effects that the miraculous have on us." He corrected. Bridgette nodded in agreement and then gasped, reaching for her purse. "Oh, I almost forgot! Tikki, did you want to come out?"

The kwami poked her head from outside of the bag and waved at Felix. "Hello Felix! It's nice to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Tik-"

"TIKKI~!" A black blur named Plagg shot from Felix's jacket and into the purse, tackling his counterpart. Bridgette blinked and looked into her purse to see the two kwamis embrace.

"Plagg!" Tikki exclaimed, hugging him back just as tightly. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Wait…" Bridgette frowned. "So there wasn't a weird connection between kwamis and holders when Tikki opened up the link?! Where were you?"

At that exclamation Felix outright laughed. Bridgette turned her confused scowl to him, and he explained. "Plagg will do anything for Camembert- even trick people." Bridgette found the embarrassed blush rise up her cheeks, but she was probably also pink in the face because of just how hot his laugh sounded.

She internally slapped herself.

' _Now is not the time to be oggoling him.'_ She thought. She settled for dragging her hands down her face in response and groaning, and that seemed to only spur on chuckles from her friend/crush/partner. She pout-glared at him in response.

"It's not funny." She mumbled, unaware of the tint of pink on Felix's pale skin.

' _She is going to be the death of me with her adorableness.'_ He thought, looking away from her embarrassed face as their drinks arrived. After they had ordered their Pizza, Felix sipped his lemonade while Bridgette drank her soda.

"So…" Bridgette finally spoke, gaining even more of his attention. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Figure what out?"

"My identity." Bridgette clarified, and Felix almost choked on his drink. He hid it well tho. "I mean, you've told me about the curse being Chat Noir has with figuring things out, and seeing as I had dropped you a lot of hints and you're this close to me, I'm curious as to what it might be."

Felix mumbled something under his breath, and Bridgette leaned a little closer with an encouraging look. He said it again, and Bridgette frowned.

"What did you say?"

"Irecognizedyourscent."

"Sorry, I can't understand pig-latin." Felix scoffed and rolled his eyes, pink tinting his cheeks.

"It's not pig-latin."

"I still couldn't understand it."

"Hmn."

"Now you're avoiding the subject."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes, Fe', you are."

"I had no idea."

"Answer my question please- how did you discover my identity?" Felix stared her in the eyes for a moment, his cheeks now turning a little red before he avoided her eyes and spoke.

"I recognized your scent."

Bridgette's face erupted in red- it was redder than Natasha's hair-, and she might've let out a squeak. Felix lifted his drink up to his mouth, still not holding eye contact wither her.

"O-Oh." She managed to get out, her voice a little higher than normal. She cleared her throat. "New subject- what is the worst excuse that you have used to leave so that you can become Chat Noir?"

Felix sighed, and Bridgette giggled.

"Long story?" She asked.

"Kinda." He replied. "You see…"

03750827538720578375073588273508738075

They had not technically gone out on a date yet.

Bridgette didn't know if he just saw her as his best, and closest, friend, or if he felt about her in a more romantic sense. She honestly didn't quite want to open up that can of worms yet- there was too much to do to worry about dates and the small kisses he would press on her cheek-

' _No! Snap out of it, Bridgette!'_ She said, slapping her cheeks lightly as they heated up.

"You okay?" Natasha asked.

"Fine, just tired." Bridgette brushed off, continuing on her project.

"As I was saying, Mime seems to lean towards hitting yours and Chat Noir's weaknesses the hardest. Unlike Mr. Pigeon, who was mainly focused on distracting you and then completing his goal behind your back. If we could, perhaps, find out what Mime's weakness is-"

"Hey Bri, I was wondering if-" Chat Noir froze when he saw Natasha standing there with a notepad in front of her. Bridgette once again stopped her work and facepalmed.

"Of course." She muttered.

"Uhh…" Chat Noir swallowed nervously. "Hi, Natasha."

"Hello, Chat Noir." Natasha greeted, a bit awkward as well. Bridgette frowned a bit- why were they being weird? She sighed anyway and turned around to look at her boyfriend-not-boyfriend/partner.

"Did you need anything, Chat Noir?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it can wait if you're busy." He said, backing out onto her Juliet-style balcony. "I'll, uh, come by later." Bridgette furrowed her brows in confusion.

"You know I trust Natasha, Chat." Bridgette pointed out without really thinking. "Whatever you need to talk about you can say it right now."

"It's… private." He admitted with a knowing look. Bridgette almost gasped, but instead of leading on she only smiled.

That was right- Natasha didn't know who Chat Noir was, and she also didn't know that they had revealed.

"Oh, right, _that._ " She laughed awkwardly. "In that case, you can come back again later, okay?" Chat Noir nodded, gave them both a salute, and then dashed out of there.

"What was that about?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I promised not to tell." Bridgette defended, turning back to her project.

"Is it about you being Ladybug?" The red-head asked, a bit hopeful.

"No, he still has no idea." Bridgette lied. "What were you saying about Mime?"

"If we could find out Mime's weakness, we can target it." She explained logically. "Maybe we could experiment a bit- you know, maybe he has a hard time against Illusions. Or maybe fighting more than two people off at once-"

"If you even try to suggest you actually going out on the battlefield one more time-"

"Not me." Natasha held her hand up defensively. "Other people who could help. I mean, you're good at designing clothes, so you can make us super suits, and if we ask Felix-"

"I don't care how many excuses you come up with." Bridgette cut off. "The only reason Chat and I have survived so far is because-"

"Because what?" Natasha asked when Bridgette cut herself off. "You can't even explain how anything works half the time!"

"Because it's what Hawkmoth's after!" Bridgette finally found the words to speak.

"You mean the Miraculous?" Natasha asked, her voice softening.

"They're dangerous." Bridgette admitted. "If I misuse the powers it gives me, something terrible can happen in response. It's what helps me restore everything back to normal, run up walls, launch myself in the air, and summon things out of nothing. It's what protects me from breaking something when I fall badly on the ground, and I can't even tell you how or why. No matter what technology we use, you'll never have the same protection that Chat and I do. It's dangerous, Natasha, and I can't risk you." It was silent in the room for a moment, and Bridgette felt Natasha's hand rest on her shoulder.

"I understand your concern, but we're all already on the battlefront." She pointed out. "We can stay in the shadows, and offer you perspective outside of the battle. At least talk it over with Chat? Considering it won't do any harm."

Bridgette huffed, relaxing a little.

"I won't promise anything." Natasha smiled.

"I didn't expect you to." The two girls absorbed the silence before Natasha spoke again. "Do you know what will happen if someone were to hold both Miraculous?"

"It…" Bridgette bit her lip. "So many horrible things, Tasha. Too many." The hand on her shoulders squeezed comfortably.

"I understand."


	36. 35- Recruitment of Heroes

Shandy: Reviews!

 **Iridescent Iris: XD It's okay, I LOVE long reviews. Yes, I felt that inserting that in would be GOLD (especially since Felix is a nervous wreck on the inside XD) And was your other inner fangirl squealing too much that you didn't comment about the scene between Bridgette and Natasha, or was that scene part of the cause? Thank you so much for reviewing (I swear you're the only one that's still doing it, so it's a serious thank you).**

Candy: Enjoy the story!

293657352396572369572356972365972365972365

If there was one thing that Felix absolutely hated about Hawkmoth, ignoring the fact that he was his father, was the fact that he always sent Mime out to fight them while they were on patrol.

He was already suffering from the sleep loss that staying out later after patrol to fight Mime created, and he was getting really tired of it. If he was as rash as some believed, he probably would've stomped into his father's office and demanded that he stop before he Cataclysmed the company to shreds.

Fortunately (Or Unfortunately) he knew that that wasn't the best option. He would just have to deal with Mime (he was pretty sure that it was Serviteur, but not quite 85% sure) butting in on his alone time with his Lady to deal damage and fight.

To his relief, Ladybug looked just as annoyed by the interruption as he was. She had been talking about asking him something important when Mime had shown up, although he didn't know yet what it was. That was probably one of the minor reasons he was annoyed.

He somersaulted over Mime and landed on his feet gracefully while Ladybug swung her yoyo around. Mime had his invisible weapon, he was pretty sure it was a hammer, lodged into the chimney Chat Noir had been next to only moments before. Mime grunted, dislodging the hammer and swinging it towards Ladybug. She expertly dodged, so the hammer continued it's path towards him.

Chat Noir pulled out his baton (the second he had learned about it he had adored it, but it's appearance in fights when she used lucky charm was completely random) and extended it, stopping the weapon from hitting him across the city. He could feel Mime shift the hammer to a lighter weapon, probably a sword, and he twirled his baton around. Mime swung his weapon around and then snapped his wrist forward. A snapping sound echoed through the air, and Chat Noir felt it hit his baton. A whip, then.

Ladybug threw her yoyo at Mime right then, the magical weapon wrapping around Mime's ankle. She pulled at it and it knocked him off balance. The roof was slanted, so of course the villain started to roll down the roof. The yoyo was still wrapped around his ankle, but Mime didn't look keen on letting it save him. He mimed out something and threw it at Ladybug before he could deflect it, and it grazed past her cheek. In her shock, she had her yoyo let go of Mime and let him fall down.

Chat Noir's heart stopped, and he rushed forward. What if he was hurt? Dead, even?

When he didn't see anyone down there he almost cursed- of course he had gotten away again. Then he turned back to his lady, who had a hand up to her cheek.

Was it possible for your heart to stop twice in a row?

"Are you okay?" He asked, rushing to her side. She smiled a bit.

"Fine, I'm pretty sure it just grazed me." She shrugged off. When he pulled her hand away, he saw the small trail of blood that was left behind.

"Dang-it." He leaned his forehead against hers. "Why couldn't I protect you?"

"Chat, it's not your fault." She soothed, a hand coming up to run through his hair.

"Yes it is." He sighed. "I shouldn't be so indecisive about this. I shouldn't be worried about Mime or Father- only about you and Paris, and-"

"We're not having this conversation again." Ladybug said stubbornly. "It is absolutely NOT your fault!"

"But-"

"Chat, if I told you what Natasha suggested to me today, would you stop blaming yourself?"

"Huh?" Chat Noir blinked, looking down and into her enchanting eyes. "What do you mean? What did Natasha say?"

"Natasha wants to become a superhero and help us." Ladybug sighed, resting her head against his chest. "If not her, then other people who could help. She has a point- we might've gotten help from the police last time, but that was because Mr. Pigeon's attacks were clearly scheduled. Mime's are random at most, and at night. Last time we talked to the police, they were at a complete loss at what to do."

"But you don't want to endanger anyone else." Chat Noir replied, arms wrapping around her lower back and pulling her close.

They stood there in the night for quite some time, and then he spoke.

"What if we put them through a training course?"

"What?"

"You know-" Chat Noir took a step back. "Test them before doing anything massive. I'll get all of the equipment and hire people to privately work on them, and I can get you some things so that you can make the suits. Then we can set up an obstacle course, have a one-week training regiment, and then if they pass the final test they can be heroes with us!"

"I don't know…"

"We'd make sure that it was safe for them, and even if they pass, we'd make sure that they won't get hurt." Chat Noir grinned reassuringly at her, and Ladybug blushed. "We can choose from the people we know would work, and can even insist that they keep their identities secret, even from each other!"

"..." Ladybug smiled a bit, what Chat Noir and Natasha had envisioned finally falling into place in her own mind. "I… I think that would work." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, and Chat Noir's face erupted in red. "Thanks, Kitty. Come on, let's wrap up patrol."

He almost purred when she walked off, looking over her shoulder and smiling at him. Like she had no idea what she did to him…

Chat Noir swiftly followed after her, heart racing just as fast as his thoughts.

3502835082837502873580723087508237508720387580237058

Bridgette had thought up the design and uses of each suit within the next week. Once Bridgette had gotten the main idea down, Felix had taken it in to some private engineers for the weapons. He made them promise upon being fired should they tell a soul what they were doing.

In order to calm the Police down, Ladybug and Chat Noir had to go to their headquarters and tell them that they were putting together what was, perhaps, the ultimate plan. Some of this information got out to the press, but it was mainly speculation seeing as no one would talk about it.

It took months after that to have the prototypes tested and submitted for a final product, and for Felix to get the proper materials for Bridgette to make the outfits. She decided that it would be best to keep everyone going with the animal theme, and since she and Chat Noir had symbols on jewelry, it was only fair that the other superheroes got them too.

When hearing this, Felix had offered some animal-themed jewelry he had gotten. Out of all of the ones that they had to pick from, they chose a bee comb, a peacock pin, a fox necklace, and a turtle bracelet.

They even shared how they got them, which led to some… interesting revelations.

"She said what?" He asked. Bridgette giggled, holding a hand up to her mouth in an attempt to hide it.

"That she sees you as her little brother."

"More like her older brother." He growled out, cheeks pink.

"What's the story behind this one?" Bridgette tapped the Peacock pin, and Felix laughed awkwardly.

"About that… Natasha gave me that." He admitted. "She said that Peacocks symbolize 'awakening' and 'watchfulness', and she gave it to me to open my eyes."

"Why did you need to open your eyes?"

"Well…" Felix shifted a bit uncomfortably. "She might've walked into me detransforming at the Ladybug and Chat Noir festival."

"... What."

"It wasn't my fault she was there!" He exclaimed, gesturing away from him. "And then she tells me that she knew who you were, but she wouldn't tell me because she promised. It's not like I wanted her to or anything!"

"You have the most horrible luck, chaton." Bridgette leaned over and kissed his cheek again, and Felix grumbled something that she couldn't hear. "Well, I think we can both agree that she gets the fox suit then."

"Definitely."

"And how about Amber?" Bridgette asked, setting aside the necklace.

"Hmn…" Felix had his eyes narrowed on the remaining pieces of jewelry. "Maybe the bee, since she's so social."

"And then Nate can be the Peacock-"

"Which leaves Erik with the turtle." Felix nodded. "You think that they'd like them?"

"Oh, definitely." Bridgette nodded sagely. "I have all of their measurements too, so that just made the sewing much easier."

"I should leave you to it then." Felix stood up and stretched. "I have to tell our inventors what they need to look like now."

"Wait." She reached up and grabbed his hand before he left. He looked back at her, confusion dancing in his eyes.

"What is it, Bridgette?"

"Ahh, nothing, sorry, whatever it was left my mind." She laughed awkwardly, letting her hand fall away from his as her face turned pink. "I'll, uh, call you later."

"..." He studied her and then shrugged. "Alright. See you."

"Bye."

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

Long after Chat Noir left and her balcony doors were closed, Bridgette threw herself onto her bed and groaned.

"Is something wrong, Bridgette?"

"I still haven't told him." She groaned, a hand coming up dramatically to her eyes. "Woe is me, Tikki. I cannot tell the boy I love that I love him! Oh, what sweet sorrow is this, that I cannot say to him the three simple words of 'I love you'!"

"Oh, come now, Bridgette." Tikki flew in front of the teenager's face as she removed her arm. "There's always going to be tomorrow!"

"...I guess…" She admitted, sitting up. "But how many tomorrows do we have left? We don't know what might happen, and Hawkmoth is probably more dangerous than Mime! Any day now, M. Solennel is going to figure out that his son is Chat Noir, or at least that he's helping the superheroes of Paris. The final battle could be months from now, or even tomorrow! I don't have an eternity to spend with him, Tikki. I have to tell him before then. Before something bad happens."

Tikki, unsure of what to say or do, hugged Bridgette's cheek.

"You'll figure it out." She eventually said. "You always do."


	37. 36- Introducing the Newbies

Shandy: Hello!

Candy: Oh my gosh, this is a comment explosion!

Shandy: Woah, really?

Candy: Reviews!

 **Iridescent-Iris: Well, whatever the reason, they decided to do it now. XD No, the kwamis will not be in this, sadly. I'm glad that you've liked it so far! :3**

 **King Meezy: Well, according to the last time you reviewed, you've missed... four chapters. XD**

 **emmaleewhittaker: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much! :3**

Shandy: Enjoy the story!

263572937569723659726376597236957629376597236

Felix knew that she was acting weird.

Clearly, Bridgette wanted to tell him something, but she kept on chickening out at the last second. He would put more effort into probing her to tell him if he wasn't so busy.

Well, busy trying to stop his father from suspecting anything, prolonging his father's plans, completing homework, fighting Mime, completing patrol, meeting with Bridgette, and confessing his undying love to the only one that matters.

Yes, he was talking about Bridgette.

However, now he was trading some things in exchange for bringing on something new to keep him just as busy.

Earlier, he and Bridgette (as their alter egos, of course) had stopped by their respective friends houses and dropped off their costumes. All four of them were directed to come up with a name and meet Ladybug and Chat Noir at a secluded, mostly private location.

It was now April (honestly, time was flying fast even for him), and they had a week to train all of them in this before they could defeat Mime. It might even take a few tries at first, but he was keeping his hopes high.

Or, at least, his lady was.

She almost refused to believe that they would fail first time, and thus refused to let him believe it. Which he adored just as much as it annoyed him.

This girl was definitely going to be the death of him.

It was a few minutes before the predesigned time, the cover of night keeping them safe from wandering eyes. Mime had attacked the night before, so it was safe to say that now was the best time to start things up.

'Vixen' was already here, observing them all with a careful eye from under her orange mask. The area under her eyes was white, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had to admit, the outfit matched her very well. She had a sash around her hips that looked like a tail, that also had a few compartments for holding things.

The bottom of the suit was black until about her knees, where orange met the fabric at the angle. A short while later, white was presented around her upper thighs, but not her sides. The white stretched all the way up to above her chest, where it met black fabric for the collar. Orange was on her shoulders, and around her elbows it switched back to black.

The other person who was here was Nate, or Abores. His suit was blue, with green and purple accents that made him look like a cool-colored rainbow. His mask was green with small peacock-feather decorations on the top of the mask (they couldn't use real feathers, of course. Felix was allergic). His black gloves popped around his wrist, and he wore boots that went up to his knees. Abores looked completely impatient, constantly tapping his foot with his arms folded.

"I could've been going on a date with my girlfriend tonight." He said suddenly, glaring at Chat Noir. Ladybug was gathering up the equipment at her house, so he had been left behind to watch them.

 _Ode to joy._

"Ahh, but you loyaly decided to put our beloved city of Pawis above all else." He said smartly, knowing that puns drove him insane. He could practically see the rhetorical vein bulge on his forehead. Vixen giggled behind her glove, earning a glare from Abores as well.

"I'm not late!" A figure suddenly skidded into view, and Chat Noir found himself staring at who could only be Amber.

She was dressed in her suit, her yellow and black-zig-zag-lined mask making her blue eyes pop. Her hair was pulled back into braid-bun, a few stray hairs hanging out wildly. Her suit was mostly yellow, with gloves reaching up to her mid forearm and boots reaching halfway up her shin. Above the gloves and boots were two black zig-zag lines wrapping around her. She also had black around her middle, starting from her hips and ending around her chest. The black area was spiked downwards, and there were two yellow lines running through it as well. The fabric around her neck was also black, leaving her shoulders yellow.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Abores snapped. Amber glared at him and held her chin up.

"I'm Reine Abeille." She said. "And who're you?"

"Abores, and that over there is Vixen." Vixen waved from where she stood in the shadows, and Reine Abeille looked up at Chat Noir.

"Where's Ladybug?"

"She'll be along in a mewment." He winked, and Reine Abeille seemed to internally fangirl. "Just settle down and wait, we have one more coming, Reine Abeille."

"Just call me Reine." She brushed off, moving to lean against the wall. Chat Noir mentally took note of that, and they waited for the last two to arrive.

At long last, the familiar sound of Ladybug's footsteps had him grinning like a literal cheshire cat.

"What's got you smiling?" Abores asked.

"She's here."

Just then, Ladybug landed next to him with, wouldn't you know it, Erik behind her. Both had a backpack on.

"Thank you for helping me, Gui." She said, smiling at him as he handed her the backpack he was carrying. She set both of them down on the ground before her.

"No problem, Ladybug." He replied softly. The hood over his head made it hard to see his facial features- he had been the only one not given a mask. His suit was all different shades of green, with light green pads around his stomach and dark green pads on his elbows, shoulders, and knees. He also had dark green boots and gloves, which were currently pulling his hood over his face even more.

Chat Noir wasn't comfortable with the idea either, but it was worth it in the end.

"My Lady." He said, walking over and pointing at their friends as he introduced them. "Here we have Abores sporting the amewsing Peacock, Reine Abeille pawsitively buzzing like a bee, and our own personal stalker: Vixen."

"Okay, down kitty." She said, pushing him away by his nose. "We have business that we need to get to."

"Of course, bugaboo." He smirked when she fumed, but he quickly turned his attention back at their new to-be teammates. "Now, Ladybug and I have thought about this very hard, and we need front-line help with taking down Mime, and maybe even Hawkmoth."

"We have been watching all of you closely the last several months." Ladybug continued, and he enjoyed most of their expressions of befuddlement. "And we've decided to take you on in training to help us in those said battles."

"You guys can choose to drop out now, but you mustn't tell anyone about this meeting." Chat Noir began. "You cannot tell anyone that you are your alter egos, not even your teammates. If you must talk about your personal life with anyone but me or Ladybug, than be sure to do it so that no one can figure out who you are."

"In addition, at the end of this week's training, we will also decide if it's worth the risk to have you guys fighting with us." Ladybug bit her lip. "The risk not necessarily being that you mess up, but you getting hurt."

"We will put your safety above beating Mime." Chat Noir placed a hand on Ladybug's shoulder. "Your suits are built to help you with endurance, speed, flexibility, strength, and defence. However, it cannot protect you from everything. There are worse things than a bullet, and we cannot guarantee you protection from everything."

"If you agree to this, you can step forward and retrieve your gadgets that will help you during training." Ladybug gestured to her backpacks. "If not, then you may leave, and I will pick up the outfits tomorrow. You can choose to leave at any point in your training if you feel like it, the same rules apply."

"So…" Chat Noir looked over all of them. "Who's first?"

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" Vixen practically ran out of the shadows, before Reine could snap out of her shock and rush forward. "Give me my toolkit, oh divine Lady of Luck."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but reached into one of the backpacks and pulled out a few tools. The first of such was a flute and a neurotransmitter with fox ears on it.

"Inside of this flute is technology that will help you alter what other people are seeing." Chat Noir explained as Ladybug began to fit the neurotransmitter on Vixen's head. "We all have special devices in out masks that cancel out the sound waves, so you don't have to worry about fooling us."

"The neurotransmitter is connected to your flute and ears." Ladybug continued as she finally stepped away. "It'll help enhance your hearing and produce whatever illusion you want to create. If you haven't already noticed, your suit does have night vision."

"We've also supplied you with a few smoke bombs and a tazer." Chat Noir said as Ladybug pulled out the said items. "Your flute, smoke bombs, and tazer all go in the utility belt installed in your sash. Your flute would be the only one visible once you have them all in, and all are easily accessible."

"Sweet." Vixen twirled her flute around before placing it in the said place holder. She then accepted the other tools and placed them in there as well. When she walked away, Reine Abeille was up in Ladybug's face.

"What about mine?" She asked excitedly.

"You, Reine, get a trompo!" Chat Noir said gleefully as Ladybug took out the said weapon, as well as a few throwing knives. "Your trompo has a few special features- it's bottom is hard enough that it can puncture into just about anything. It also makes a noise that's almost unbearable, but our suits are made to protect us from that. If you press the top button, then it''l switch into a mode that will allow you to swing from the rooftops. The others have special devices in their boots that let them jump high. Your boots have special pockets to hold the knives in, too."

"The throwing knives can be used for close up comfrontation too, and are designed to put a paralyzing venom in your opponent's bloodstream. It's preferred if you use these when it's absolutely necessary."

"I can't believe that this is actually happening." She said in awe, accepting the items. She walked off to the side, observing her trompo with an expert eye. Gui was up next, looking expectant.

"Gui, for you we have a shield, trackers, and some goggles." Ladybug reached into the second bag, allowing Chat Noir to begin his description.

"The goggles are part of the reason why you're not wearing a mask. They have night vision, as well as a few other things. They give you all sorts of information just by looking at something, but nothing that will compromise our identities. They're also great for seeing underwater, if necessary, and tracking. The goggles also have a neurotransmitter, which connects to your shield."

"You can throw your shield, and it can cut through most things or bounce right back. It depends on how you visualize it. It can also expand a foot in diameter if necessary, but nothing more. You've also been given trackers that you can put on people. These are also connected to your goggles, and you can see what's connected to them just by thinking about it."

Gui put on the goggles first before accepting the other items, testing out the shield.

"You're equipment is made to be more durable than ours, but don't try to push it to the limits."

"Thank you."

"I suppose I should do this." Abores walked forward, and Ladybug smiled. "What amazingly-high-tech weapon do I get?"

Chat Noir smirked.

"Fans."

"What?"

"But not just any fans." Ladybug pulled out the said fans, handing them to Abores. "These fans can be thrown like a boomerang, stop and deflect just about anything, and can separate into a bunch of needles that will, on your word, come back to you." She smiled as Abores stared at his weapon like he had been given a baby toy. "You also have a few throwing daggers, and when commanded your suit will be able to hypnotize others. This all works through the neurotransmitter that's in your mask, and we are impervious to your hypnotism."

"... I guess it's cool." He experimented with the fans a bit before stepping away.

"Alright, now that everyone has their tools, we can set up schedules." Chat Noir explained. "I told you guys to bring notepads- now is the time to use them."

Instantly everyone brought out some form of note-taking equipment, and Ladybug cleared her throat.

"Physical training and parkour will be done every day from eight to ten PM." Ladybug began strictly. "You will take turns with Chat Noir and I, and sometimes we'll both be there. When we're both there, we'll get into practice matches. We'll be changing you guys up, too, so you'll never know who you're training with."

"From ten to eleven we'll cool down and get started with the technical stuff." Chat Noir explained. "There we'll be explaining weapons, strategies, basic combat, teamwork exercises, and learn more about our enemy. If you guys wish to stay after that for extra training, you may. If not, then you can go on home and go to sleep."

"Also, we're starting tonight." Ladybug stretched and smirked at their surprised looks. "Go ahead and tuck all of your equipment away- the most important thing is getting comfortable running around."

"It's okay if you can't do what we do quite yet, this is only your first day." He bowed to Ladybug before offering her his hand. She placed hers in it, and he lifted it up to kiss the back off it, which earned an eye roll from her. "Shall we, milady?"

"We shall." Ladybug then ran forward and up the wall, before jumping and landing on a lower rooftop. Chat Noir swiftly followed with a few more tricks added in. They looked down at them expectantly.

"What are you waiting for, kittens?" He asked.

"You did NOT just call me a kitten." Abores growled. He crouched down before running forward and jumping, landing upon the roof with a small roll. Gui did some basic parkour moves up without having to use the suit's help. Vixen and Reina quickly followed, both stumbling as they landed.

Chat Noir sighed, realizing that he had forgotten one thing.

Patrol was going to be a lot slower with all of these newbies.


	38. 37- The Agony of Patience

_Well, at least they were persistent._

Ladybug had to keep this in mind as they went throughout their third patrol together. She and Chat Noir had already seen the exhaustion on their friend's faces from the rigorous training- especially during school. The only ones who didn't look that affected were Gui and Vixen- Abores and Reina were sleeping at every possible moment like there was no tomorrow.

Then again, Erik and Natasha didn't have extracurricular activities, and they probably exercised like this in the meantime. Why Erik would was anybody's guess, while Natasha had been begging Bridgette for a while now, so of course, she was going to prepare herself to help her.

As Ladybug and Chat Noir launched themselves over another set of chimneys, they had to stop and wait for the others to come along. Vixen and Gui arrived at the same time, breaths only slightly labored as Reina and Abores slowly caught up.

"We might need to keep this up for a month or more if we're really doing this." Chat Noir whispered into her ear. Bridgette's heart fluttered a little, but she ignored it.

"I know, but _still_." ladybug whispered back. "They're going to want to fight Mime first time. It would be best if we get as much done as possible, and then have them help only _if_ and _when_ we need it."

"Hmm, maybe." Chat Noir smiled at her, gaining a slightly stiffer pose. That meant that he was nervous. "Anyway, Milady, I was wondering if-"

"Can we take a break~?!" Abores exclaimed, almost collapsing in front of them. Reina came in not long after.

"We… can keep… going." She breathed. "Just… a few… more… rooftops, right…?"

"Actually, we're not even halfway through patrol." Vixen supplied unhelpfully with a small smirk. Gui frowned.

"Vixen, that wasn't very nice." He lightly scolded.

"We can take a two-minute break." Ladybug said with a smile, and Abores smiled back. Ladybug looked back up at Chat Noir curiously. "What was it that you were going to ask, Chaton?"

"I, uh, nothing." He cleared his throat, a small embarrassed blush on his face. "Two-minute break. Good idea. I'll scout for Mime." Ladybug frowned after him, knowing that something wasn't right

' _Oh well.'_ She thought, looking back at their proteges. ' _He can tell me later.'_

20873587230572837508723085782375873280570273057

 _What was it that Felix wanted to ask?_

Nothing really. He just wanted to know if the love of his life wanted to go out with him, that's all.

 _Yep!_

 _Nothing important!_

' _Oh, who am I kidding?!'_ Felix groaned. ' _It is a big deal. The final battle could be coming any week now and I still haven't told her how I feel, much less know where I stand with her. I really am full of bad luck.'_

"Ugh, you humans are so annoyingly sickening," Plagg grumbled, sitting on Felix's head while the blonde tried to drown himself in his bed. "Why can't you just ask her out to the movies?"

"Because, knowing my luck, Mime will attack and ruin everything. Or Natasha will decide to spy on us. Maybe Amber too, and they'll drag Erik and Nate along with them. And knowing Father he might send Serviture to spy on us too. It's like my whole life is one of those stupid Anime TV shows."

"Aww, they can't be all THAT bad," Plagg smirked and swallowed his cheese whole. "Didn't you try to use them that one time to figure out what was going on with your girlfriend?"

"Yes, and she's not my girlfriend." Felix paused, lifting his head from his bed as he frowned. "Well, yet. But I don't know if she wants that or not. Besides, it would probably be best to wait until after we defeat Father."

"But you don't know what'll happen when you defeat your dad, kid." Plagg paused, remembering something that had occurred to him not that long ago. "Why didn't you just tell the Police that he was Hawkmoth, anyway?"

Felix frowned at the question, seemingly not knowing the response himself. Then, he responded, much to Plagg's surprise.

"I guess that the proper words to describe it was the fact that I was too shocked to do anything." He flipped onto his back, hands coming up to cushion the back of his head while he stared at the ceiling. "Imagining Father as this scary, insane supervillain that would do anything to get what he wanted was something that I had never once considered until that moment. Then I found out that Bridgette was Ladybug, and we got Abores, Vixen, Reine, and Gui to join the team. Besides, it's too late to let the Police in on it now."

"Okay, you're not just annoyingly sickening, you're also annoyingly confusing. Can I have some cheese?"

"You're lucky I just barely stalked the fridge." Felix stood up and opened the fridge, pulling out the plate of cheese. Plagg zoomed after him and started eating obnoxiously, causing Felix to scrunch up his nose. He placed the plate down and walked away from Plagg, preferring to pace instead of just standing around.

"Father's getting suspicious." He eventually began. "He's leaving fewer and fewer things lying around in his office. We might be having the final battle soon, we don't know. We'll have to prepare for everything that we can."

"There are so many different outcomes, though." Plagg pointed out, being helpful for once.

"Well, the most two probable depends on if we defeat Mime before the final battle or not. Felix sighed. "If we do, then we'll definitely want to confront him before he finds someone else. Then it's the same through both plans- Ladybug and I will take on father, and everyone else will take on the other villain."

"But…"

"But we don't know if they're all actually willing to stay or not." Felix ran a hand through his hair. "If even one of them leaves, then we'll have to take on the villain first, and then Hawkmoth."

"Kid," Plagg sighed. "You're stressing about this too much. You should go out and take a breather."

"I can't."

"You can."

"Since when were you an Optimist?"

"You call taking a breather optimistic?" Plagued raised an eyebrow. "Taking a breather most likely means leaving the house, and leaving the house means leaving my precious Camembert~!" Felix rolled his eyes.

"And if we go to see Bridgette?"

"Only a bit. You two are so lovey-dovey it's sickening. At least Tikki will be there."

"To Bridgette's house we go."

" _But my Camembert~!"_


End file.
